


Ordinary World

by zebraljb



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civilian Merlin, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy is fairly devastated when Tilde breaks off their engagement, although he knows it's for the best.  Harry, as Arthur, helps him drown his sorrows in an undercover mission, infiltrating the computer shop of a man who may or may not be involved in a human trafficking organization.  A man named Hamish McNair, nerdy Scot who loves his computer parts, his cat, and his books.Eggsy doesn't expect to fall for the man in the jumpers.  Merlin doesn't expect to fall for the boy with the sad green eyes.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, a tiny bit of Eggsy/Tilde at the beginning
Comments: 194
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

“I am truly sorry, Eggsy. You know I would never wish to hurt you, and I do love you. Very much.” Tilde gives a charming little shrug.

Eggsy can only stare at her. He cannot look away from her beautiful face. If he looks away from her face he’ll see the ring she’s holding. The ring he’d placed on her finger months before. “But…I don’t understand. We’re so good together. Been through so much together. And I love you. I want forever with you.”

She sadly shakes her head. “No, my sweet Eggsy, you do not.”

“If I’ve ever made you think differently, I’m so sorry. I promise I…”

Tilde takes the ring, presses it into his palm, and curls his fingers around it. She then holds his hands in her own. “We met under very strange circumstances, no? No one should start a relationship that way. It was forged in something odd, something crazy.” She sighs. “And I thought that maybe it would create a strong foundation for us, but I do not think that is true.”

“I’m confused,” Eggsy admits.

“Sweet Eggsy.” She places a palm on his cheek. “With you I can be myself. I am nothing special with you, other than your beloved. You do not expect me to make important decisions or create things or destroy things. You expect me to be Tilde, the girl you love. And I like that so very much. I’ve adored that. But I’ve come to realize a few things.” She runs a trembling finger over his lips. “I am not just that girl. I am the Crown Princess, and I have important duties. I have a job.”

“I’ve never tried to keep you away from all that!”

“I know, dear, you have not. You’ve been so supportive, and have tried so hard. But the life of a royal consort is not for you. You would mean well, but eventually feel caged in. I can see it in you…you are not someone who wishes to be on display all the time. And as my husband, your life would no longer be your own. For me to do my job properly, I cannot worry about you and your happiness.” She shrugs again. “It sounds horrible, but it is true. My country must come first.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Eggsy toys with her fingers. “Your dedication to your people is one the things I love about you.”

She smiles. “Thank you. There’s something else…something that’s kept me awake beside you on many nights. I speak to you of being myself, of living my true life. You deserve the same, and with me you do not get it.”

“I don’t?” Eggsy blinks at her. “Thought my life was pretty spectacular, actually. Got a girl I adore, a job I love, my family is safe.”

“But at heart you are not yourself,” Tilde says quietly. She blushes slightly. “You have been honest with me about your sexual identity, that you are equally interested in men and women.”

“Yes, figured you deserved that. But you are…”

“Do not say I am enough.” She frowns. “While our sex life is wonderful and I have never felt unsatisfied, I do not think YOU are satisfied.” Eggsy stares at her in horror. “While you admire women and enjoy sleeping with them and are capable of loving them, I do not truly feel it is what you want.”

“Tilde, I’m not sure what to say.”

“Do not think for one moment that I have caught some sort of…sign. You are not looking at other men or flirting with them. It is something deep inside, some sort of instinct I have. You would be happy with me, but you would be happier with a man.”

“I…” Eggsy actually doesn’t have it in him to argue about this one. He’s questioned it more than once himself. 

“I think it all comes down to truth, my dear. Living one’s truth. My truth is eventually being Queen of Sweden, and working hard to plan for that day. Your truth is being a wonderful son and brother, an excellent agent, and eventually the partner for a brilliant and loving man.”

“Don’t know that I deserve all that, if I’ve failed you.” Eggsy looks up at her and finds her face blurring as his eyes swim with tears. “I love you, Tilde. I never meant to hurt you in any way.”

“Oh, Eggsy. You did not hurt me. Life has hurt us, because it has brought us together in a time that does not suit.” She hugs him tight and kisses his neck. “I will always love you, I will always be your friend, and I will always be here for you if you need me.”

“If all this princess stuff ever gets to be too much, you know where to find me. Me and JB will be happy to see you no matter what.”

“You are the best of men,” Tilde whispers. “Just not the best for me.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy takes the cup and saucer from Percival and starts stirring. He stops himself from leaning his chin on his hand just in time; they are at the dinner table, after all, even if it’s only at Harry’s house. He moodily stares at his cup, watching the tea swirl back and forth.

“You haven’t added anything to stir,” Percival says gently.

Eggsy flushes. “Yeah. Sorry.” He adds his usual exorbitant amount of sugar and milk.

“Are you ready to talk about it, my boy?” Harry asks. “I hate seeing you so upset. And I KNOW you’re upset…I have a sixth sense about such things.”

Percival snorts and stirs his own tea. “Yes, that’s what it is. It absolutely has nothing to do with the fact that Eggsy hasn’t spoken more than six words since he arrived, or that he politely pushed his food around on his plate and didn’t seem to taste it when he DID eat it.”

“Christ, I’m sorry,” Eggsy says with a sigh, sitting up straighter. “I’ve been a rude guest…dinner was aces, Percival, swear down.”

“No need to apologize,” Percival says with a warm smile.

“Know you both got my back, I just…I doubt you’ll understand. Can’t imagine either of you ever had to deal with rejection.”

Harry’s eyebrows go up and he says, “Rejection?” as Percival starts to laugh.

“Eggsy, Harry asked me out three times before I finally agreed. I thought he was having some sort of aneurysm.”

“Just because I don’t wear my heart on my sleeve doesn’t mean…”

“Quiet, darling, this isn’t about you.” Percival leans over to kiss Harry’s cheek and Eggsy has to smile. The pairing of Percival and Harry wasn’t anything Eggsy ever expected, but he cannot imagine them with anyone but each other.

“You said rejection. Has one of the other agents…” Harry starts to frown. “I will speak to them if they are disrespecting you in some way.”

“Nah, Arthur, calm down, it’s all good. Even Uther said good morning to me in the hall the other day,” Eggsy promises. It’s been a long hard road to acceptance but everyone at least sees him as someone worthy to sit at the Table now, although it’s taken a lot of work to get there. “It’s…” Eggsy sighs again. “Tilde has broken off our engagement, and our relationship.”

Percival looks surprised. “I am sorry to hear it, Eggsy. I thought you made a fine couple.”

“We did, but she feels neither one of us is living our truth. That’s how she put it. Living our truth.” Eggsy makes air quotes.

“What ARE your truths, exactly?” Percival asks.

“Good question, mate.” Eggsy wipes at his face. “I can sorta see where she’s coming from. With me she’s just Tilde, Eggsy’s girlfriend. But she’s more than that…she’s the princess…and she feels she can’t fully commit to the princess part while being the girlfriend. And the welfare of her people is more important than me. She cares about her country so much, and I really admire that about her. She’s always been completely unselfish.”

“And your truth?” Harry asks quietly.

“She’s always known that I’m bisexual. She accepted it from day one, although I ain’t never even LOOKED at anyone that ain’t her.” Eggsy’s accent creeps back in and he doesn’t try to fight it. While he rarely speaks like the boy he once was, it’s almost comforting when he’s feeling particularly emotional. “But she feels that I’m looking more for a bloke than a bird, and she wants me to be free to explore that.”

“She is a queen among women, not just a princess,” Harry announces, holding up his cup in a sort of toast.

“Yeah, she is. That’s why it fucking hurts.” Eggsy draws circles in the tablecloth with the handle of his spoon.

“I am sorry, Eggsy,” Percival says. “I know this doesn’t make it better, but perhaps it’s for the best.” Eggsy nods and gives him a half smile. One of the things he likes about Percival is that he doesn’t try to make you feel better. He simply states the truth.

“Are you sure that’s the ONLY reason it hurts, my boy?” Eggsy gives Harry a confused look. “I know you care about Tilde. She is a charming young lady, intelligent and beautiful and sweet. But you have a bit of a history of rejection in your life. Your father left…” Harry swallows hard and Eggsy reaches over to squeeze his hand. “Your mother allowed that bastard of a stepfather to do unspeakable things to you, taking his side over yours. And now this. Are you sure it isn’t the idea that hurts just as much as the reality?”

Eggsy bites his tongue on the sharp words ready to explode and instead thinks for a moment about what Harry’s saying. “Could be,” he admits. “Gonna miss her in my life. I mean, we’ll always be there for each other, but I need space from it right now. Romantic relationships probably ain’t the best for a spy, anyway.” He winks at Percival. “Ain’t that right?”

“They are the WORST,” Percival agrees. “Especially if your partner of choice is a ridiculous drama queen.”

“I am not a drama queen. I simply have a flare for…”

“The dramatic,” Eggsy and Percival interrupt as one.

“Oh, do fuck off,” Harry snaps and Eggsy laughs for the first time in days. “I am sorry to see you hurting this way, Eggsy, and you know we are always here if you wish to talk.”

“I do know. And it helps, swear down.” Eggsy sips at his tea and reaches across the table for a biscuit. 

Harry slaps his hand. “You didn’t finish your dinner.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“I most certainly am. I am Arthur.”

“Arthur is Galahad’s boss. Harry ain’t Eggsy’s boss.” Eggsy smiles and shoves two biscuits into his mouth.

“Speaking of Arthur and Galahad, didn’t you have something you wished to speak with him about?” Percival gently prods.

“Oh, yes.” Harry gives Eggsy an annoyed look but says nothing more about biscuits. “Do you remember Morgana mentioning a woman named Antoinette Paige at the last Table meeting?”

“No,” Eggsy says honestly. That meeting was the day of his return from Sweden, and he’d been fairly preoccupied with his broken heart.

“She runs a sex trafficking ring that reaches from Sydney to Spain,” Percival informs him. “Horrid woman, but brilliant.”

“She’s moving people around for sex? Count me in, whatever you need,” Eggsy says immediately.

“I figured you’d say something like that,” Harry says with a grin. “We managed to infiltrate one of her offices and steal some intel, but unfortunately we couldn’t take everything, just place trackers on it. Morgana has managed to narrow down the location of one of the laptops used for bookkeeping and administration. It’s made its way to a computer repair shop here in London.”

“Need me to go in and steal it? Not a problem.” Eggsy wiggles his fingers.

“It’s not that simple. The man who runs the shop is a bit of an enigma. We do not know if he is involved in the operation, or if the laptop arrived in the shop simply by chance,” Harry tells him. “I’d like you to go undercover at the shop…ask for a job.”

“Me. Undercover at a computer shop? I don’t know shite about anything like that, Harry.”

“You are a young man in your twenties. It is believable that you would be interested in electronics,” Percival points out. “You can go in and say you’re thinking about a career in the field, and ask the owner if you could perhaps work there part time, almost like an internship.”

“What if he says no?”

“You are one of the most charming people I’ve ever met, Eggsy,” Harry says. “Almost as charming as me.” Percival snorts and Harry gives him a dirty look. “Convince him.”

Eggsy thinks about it for a moment. He’ll still be able to stay in London, look after his girls, and it will take his mind off Tilde. It’s not likely she’ll come waltzing into a tiny computer shop. “Okay,” he says. “Not that I have a choice.”

“My agents always have a choice,” Harry reminds him. “Go in and see Morgana tomorrow. She will give you all our intel regarding Mr. Hamish McNair and his computer shop.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you saw this and then it disappeared. I posted it before it was ready.

Hamish ‘Merlin’ McNair is attacked almost as soon as he’s through the door of his flat. “Are ye trying to kill me?” He scowls in the direction of the floor. “I almost landed on my arse, and then where would ye be?” He removes his newsboy cap and hangs it on its hook, followed by his coat and then his messenger bag. Just like always. “I know exactly where ye would be. Ye already know how to open the cupboard doors…it’s only a matter of time until ye figure out how to open cans.” He scoops up the ball of fur currently orbiting his feet and kisses it. “And if ye cannae do that…ye would probably begin to feast on my flesh.” Little feline teeth nip at his nose. “No need to try now, Aragorn…I will feed ye in a moment.” He puts the cat back down.

“Meowr,” Aragorn says irritably.

“Contrary to what ye think, my friend, my world does not revolve around ye.”

“Meowr.”

“Dinnae use that sort of language with me.” Merlin gets the mail from his bag and flips through it as he heads to the kitchen. “Oh look. Bills. Junk. And bills.” He looks over his glasses at the cat. “About time ye get a paying job, don’t ye think?” Aragorn simply sticks his nose in the air before licking his grey paw and rubbing it over his white and grey face. “The usual response, then.” Merlin opens his fridge and pokes about. “A trip to the market is in order.”

“Meowrrrr.”

“Yes, I KNOW I said I’d go yesterday, but the auction was…”

“MEOW.”

Merlin sighs. “Ye are tired of hearing about auctions. I get it. But I ended up with quite the load yesterday. We will be going through it this evening.”

Aragorn coughs up a hairball in a decidedly impolite manner.

Merlin washes the pots and bowls before allowing himself to finally dig into the box from the auction. He’d made a quick pot of spaghetti, the portion large enough to give him another meal tomorrow if he can’t make it out to do the grocery shopping. Aragorn is sprawled out on the chest under the window, paws in the air as he looks out the window into the building next door. “Here we go.” He sets the box on the coffee table and rubs his hands together. Aragorn turns his head and all but rolls his eyes at Merlin.

Merlin silently agrees. He’s fairly pitiful. A bald man in his early fifties with a profile like a hawk and legs like a bird’s as well. He has no social life to speak of, not that he really minds TOO much. He’s happy with his work and his hobby and his cat. He supposes it might be nice to have another human to talk to now and then, other than the guild for his video game. But another human would want him to get out and do things, like go to coffeehouses or pubs. While Merlin enjoys a good mocha or pint of Guinness, he’d rather be drinking them in the privacy of his own home, where he can tinker to his heart’s content.

“Look, Aragorn!” Merlin holds up a wad of metal triumphantly. “Wouldn’t this make a nice perch?” Aragorn sniffs and looks back out the window. “It wouldn’t hurt you to take an interest in what I do,” Merlin points out.

“Meowr.”

“Yes, I know you take an interest in my hobby, but THAT’S simply because you dream of getting what ends up inside.” Merlin rolls HIS eyes.

“MMMM.” Aragorn lets out something that sound suspiciously like a growl before hopping from his seat and stalking out of the room.

“Yes. A dramatic exit. THAT fixes everything,” Merlin mutters. “The lot description said…ah. Here it is.” He digs a laptop from the box. “I know there are parts in here that I can use. Salvage. The best part of an auction.”

Merlin slowly looks around his tiny living room, realizing that yet again, he is talking to himself. Maybe a friend or two wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He used to enjoy socializing. He used to enjoy a lot of things that he no longer bothers with. Like dating. And sex. Sex with beautiful young men…but that was when HE was a young man. No one would be interested in him now.

“Galahad.” Harry’s eyebrows raise into his hair. “Did I institute a Casual Monday rule I’m not aware of?”

“Nah…figured I should get your approval on what I’m gonna wear to check out this McNair bloke.” Eggsy slowly spins in a circle. “What do you think?”

“I think you look exactly as you did the day we met.”

“I was five the day we met.”

“You know what I mean,” Harry says, waving an annoyed hand in the air.

“Look a little better, I think. Fill out the shirt better.” Eggsy rubs a hand over his bicep.

“You look fine,” Harry tells him.

Eggsy wanders to the window and looks out on the obstacle course behind the manor. “Harry…I don’t know that I’ve ever said thank you.”

“I’m sure you have,” Harry says absently, flipping through a stack of paper. “I thought we were becoming a more eco-friendly intelligence agency…and yet here I sit with at least three trees’ worth of paper. That doesn’t sound particularly eco-friendly…or intelligent.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says, and he feels his throat tighten with tears. Harry looks up in alarm. “Mean it. I might have said it off hand, like when we was apologizing back then, but…thank you. If it weren’t for you, I might not even still be alive.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says in astonishment.

“Didn’t exactly have many prospects, did I?” Eggsy asks softly. “Dean was hinting real bad that I needed to get more involved with his work…never told you that. I had two choices. Work with him and more than likely end up in jail. Say no and…more than likely end up in hospital.” Eggsy slowly walks over to the desk and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “So thank you. You always say that you just got me in the door, that I made myself a Kingsman. But you saw something in me that no one else ever did. You saw potential, the idea that maybe I could be more than just someone’s lackey. Thank you.”

“Oh, my dear boy.” Harry slowly stands up and surprises Eggsy by hugging him. They’re close, of course, but Harry is not one for physical displays of affection to anyone other than Percival. “You are quite welcome. You have exceeded every expectation I had regarding you potential, and I am very proud of you.” Harry pats his back before releasing him. “I just wish I could assist you in your private life as well.”

“Yeah, well, my life wouldn’t be mine if everything was going good all at once,” Eggsy says with a grin.

Harry suddenly realizes he’s actually shown his emotions and seems to be embarrassed by it. He clears his throat and sits back down. “Your wardrobe is fine. You’ve read the file on McNair?”

“Yeah. Seems like he’s just another computer nerd,” Eggsy says as someone knocks on the door.

“Enter.”

Percival comes through the door. “Good morning, Galahad. Arthur.”

“Hey, Percival,” Eggsy says with a friendly smile.

“I was just checking to see if we were planning on…” Percival leans over the desk a bit. “Your neck is red. Have you been expressing your feelings again, Harry?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Harry busily shoves around some papers. “I have simply been consulting with Galahad on final details regarding Hamish McNair.”

“Your neck always turns red when you show your feelings.” Percival glances at Eggsy, who puts his hands up in self-defense.

“Don’t look at me, bruv. All I did was thank Harry for giving me a chance and seeing potential in me. He’s the one that hugged me and started saying how proud he was.”

Percival looks back at his lover, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Isn’t that charming?”

“I…”

“I’m only teasing, Harry. I’m quite proud of you for showing Eggsy how much you care about him. I’ll make sure you get a treat later.” Now it’s Harry’s face that turns red.

Eggsy wrinkles his nose. “Euw, that’s like talking about Dad sex.”

“No one said anything about sex,” Percival says primly.

“You don’t have to. He only gets that look on his face when you talk about sex.”

“Will the two of you stop discussing me like I’m not here,” Harry says crossly.

Eggsy meets Percival’s gaze and they both hide a smile. “To answer your question, Harry, yes, I’ve read everything. I know what I’m looking for…a computer as well as any hints as to what McNair knows about the trafficking stuff.”

“Correct. I expect you to check in daily.”

“Harry, I’ll be working in a computer shop. Doubt I’ll have much to report.”

“Daily,” Harry repeats.

Eggsy sighs. “Fine.”

“At least you can still stay at home,” Percival points out. “You aren’t undercover full-time.”

“True,” Eggsy admits. “Tilde…I boxed up the last of her stuff,” he finishes quietly. “So it definitely looks like a bachelor’s place, if this McNair would ever have a reason to stop by his employee’s flat.”

“Morgana had her staff create a background for you. If he hires you on officially and does any research, he’ll simply find a young man from the Estates in need of a positive change in his life,” Harry informs him.

“That sounds familiar.” Eggsy tugs at his polo.

“I know you’ll do a good job, Eggsy,” Harry says seriously. “It’s a simple mission, not like the usual reasons we send you out, but it is very important.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says with a nod. “You can count on me.”

“Oh, THANK you, Mr. McNair!” The elderly woman says, hugging her tablet to her chest. “I don’t know what I’d do without you!”

“No thanks necessary, Mrs. Midgen. Just doing my job,” Merlin points out. “Perhaps ye need to keep your tablet out of Riley’s reach.”

“I never knew a four-year-old could jump that high,” she muses. “Perhaps I should speak to my grandson about getting him into some sort of athletics.”

“He sounds like a very energetic lad,” Merlin says politely. “I dinnae think that is a bad idea.”

“What do I owe you?”

“Nothing.”

“Now, Mr. McNair,” she says sternly. “I’m not leaving this shop until you tell me a price.”

“As ye wish,” Merlin sighs, quoting an amount much lower than what he would charge a stranger. She’s a sweet woman, and she cannot help the fact that her great-grandson appears to be a little demon.

She opens her purse and counts out the appropriate amount. “Thank you again, Mr. McNair.”

“Have a nice day, ma’am,” he says respectfully. She nods and leaves the shop. “Finally,” Merlin mutters, pulling the stack of laptops closer. He’s been itching to work his way through the pile of electronics all day, but the shop has been unusually busy.

The bell rings over the door and he inwardly groans. He inwardly groans louder when he sees a young man walk in, even as he notices the man’s attractive face and beautiful thick thighs. Young men never want his shop. It isn’t flashy or modern or particularly interesting. Merlin specializes in older electronics, in repair instead of sales. He’s is prepared to give the lad directions to the Apple store when the young man says, “Um, is this your shop?”

“Yes,” Merlin says politely. “I am the Merlin in Merlin’s Computer Wizardry.”

“Merlin?” The boy looks confused.

“My given name is Hamish, but I was given the nickname as a boy…about your age.”

“Ain’t a boy,” the boy mutters. He clears his throat. “I, uh, I know all about nicknames. Given name’s Gary but I hate it…go by Eggsy.”

“I see,” Merlin says, eyes flicking over to the stack of computers. His hands itch to work on them.

Eggsy looks around the shop a bit. Merlin knows he should probably be ashamed of the haphazard way he organizes things, but at least he’s organized. “You work here alone?”

“Aye, I do.”

“And you know how to fix all of this?” Eggsy pokes at an ancient CPU.

“Aye.”

“Wow. I dunno anything about all this stuff.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Eggsy gives him a quizzical look. “Young people your age are very quick to learn the ins and outs of smartphones and video games.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Yeah, but that stuff comes and goes. Knowing what you know…that’s gonna help you in the long run.”

“I suppose so,” Merlin says, a bit surprised if he’s being honest with himself.

“I’m actually looking to help you? Relieve you of your burden, if you will.”

Merlin frowns and sits back a bit, one hand resting on the handle of a drawer that holds an impressively sharp dagger. “Relieve me of my burden? Is that some sort of purple prose? Code words for thievery?”

“Thievery?”

“Aye. Ye wish to relieve my till of the weight of its money. Well, I am sorry to disappoint ye, lad, but my business is not exactly booming, and what ye find there would be greatly disappointing.”

“Wot? No!” Eggsy looks offended. “Ain’t here to steal anything. Those days are done,” he says, and then blushes. “I mean, I…look. Jobs are scarce in my neck of the woods. Know you ain’t advertising for an employee or nothing, but I’m interested in computers. Like figuring out how things work.”

“There are trade schools…”

“You act like I got money for all that,” Eggsy snaps. Merlin raises his eyebrows. “Sorry. Just…ain’t many jobs in my neck of the woods, and they ain’t exactly tossing out scholarships left and right.” He sighs. “Thought maybe I might have a chance in a small place like this. You seem nice enough. I could help you with things, like run the counter or clean up or whatever, and in exchange you could pay me a bit while you’re teaching me.”

“You’re walking in off the street and asking for, what, an apprenticeship?” Merlin is genuinely shocked.

“More like a paid internship?” The boy asks hopefully, his pretty green eyes seeming to bore into Merlin’s soul. “I’ll do anything. Clean, mop, wash windows, carry boxes.”

“What made ye choose me?” Merlin asks suspiciously.

“Well, like I said, seems like a nice place, not too fancy. Not the kinda place that would judge a bloke like me who ain’t got much. I work hard though,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Know this is really odd and all, but I just…I don’t got many options. Don’t want a hand out but need to find a WAY out, if that makes sense.”

“How do ye feel about auctions?” Merlin asks suddenly.

“Auctions?”

“Aye. Aragorn seems to think they’re a waste of time, but I disagree.”

“Aragorn? Like in _Lord of the Rings_?”

“Aye,” Merlin says, pleased that the boy knows the reference. “He is my cat and he gets quite grumpy and opinionated when I come home with finds from the auction.”

“Well,” Eggsy begins, and Merlin wonders if perhaps he shouldn’t speak as if he has conversations with his cat. Because he doesn’t. They are one-sided discussions…which is probably even worse. “You know what they say, one man’s rubbish is another man’s treasure.”

“Exactly,” Merlin says with a delighted grin. He ponders the situation for a moment. It would do him good to socialize more, and the boy seems innocent enough. It’s not like he can’t run a very detailed background check on him. And as he looks around the shop, he realizes that perhaps he could use some help in making a BETTER organizational system. If he has Eggsy to actually interact with people, it will give HIM more time to tinker about. He digs through a dagger-free drawer and comes up with a piece of paper. He hands it over with a pen. “Please give me your personal data. I will think about it and call you in a few days.”

“Aces.” Eggsy quickly scribbles on the paper and hands it over. “I can get you whatever you need, like a letter of recommendation or sommat.”

“What was your last job?”

“Er…” Eggsy rubs the back of his neck and scuffs his shoe on the floor. “How about a personal letter of recommendation?”

“That wouldn’t hurt,” Merlin says. “And remember I am only considering this idea. It does nae mean I’m hiring ye. Ye are a stranger off the street. Ye could be a convicted criminal for all I know.”

“Nah, never been convicted,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. Merlin doesn’t smile back. “Joking. Sorry.” He clears his throat. “Appreciate you considering me, Mister…”

“McNair, but you may call me Merlin.”

“Eggsy Unwin.” He holds out his hand and Merlin shakes it, still unsure as to what exactly is going on. 

He’s sure he’s imagining the spark when their fingers touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard is, of course, fancast as Richard Madden. :)

“Hello, Aragorn.” Merlin hangs up his jacket and puts his keys and bag away. “I have quite the story for ye today.” He puts the bag of Chinese food on the counter and picks up the cat’s food dish. “Very dramatic and unexpected.”

“Meow.” Aragorn rubs back and forth against Merlin’s legs. 

“Yes, yes. I know. No conversation until after dinner.” He scratches the cat’s head, fills his dish, and heads to the bedroom to change into his ‘at home’ jumper and jeans.

He returns to the kitchen and checks the mail before setting his laptop up on the tiny kitchen table. “Meow?” Aragorn looks up in annoyance as a stack of envelopes slides from the table to the floor.

“I know…I should straighten up in here. Saturday,” Merlin promises. He swears Aragorn snorts at him. “This smells good.” He arranges the Chinese food on the table in front of the laptop, digs out the wooden chopsticks, and starts to eat. 

Aragorn haughtily leaves the room and returns a short while later carrying his loudest toy. “Grrrryeaow,” he announces, pouncing on the toy and slapping it around the kitchen.

Merlin sighs. “I can see you’re just beside yourself with anticipation.” He takes a few bites before logging onto one of his hacking sites. “Let’s see…Gary Unwin…hmm. Nothing too bad.” Merlin scrolls through a few police reports. The boy has a history of petty crimes, nothing violent or anything like that. He also sees a few visits to the A&E for broken bones and suspicious bruising. Merlin frowns. What kind of parents does the lad have?

“Rawr.” Aragorn paws Merlin’s leg.

“Can’t you see I’m busy?” Merlin picks up the toy and throws it. Aragorn happily trots after it. “This young man came into the shop today looking for a job, Aragorn. Just like that, right off the street. Actually, he wants more than a job. He wants me to teach him how to work on computers and such.” He shakes his head. “He looked nice enough…attractive, clean clothes and all. I just…” Merlin sighs. “He has a history of things like pickpocketing, Aragorn. I’m supposed to trust him with the little money I have?”

Aragorn drops the toy at Merlin’s feet and hops onto the table. “Meow,” the cat says pointedly. 

“Yes, I know I’m no angel, but that’s not the point. The shop is all I have.” Merlin scoops up his pet and deposits him on the floor.

Aragorn nips at his ankle. “MEOW.”

“Yes, everyone deserves a chance, but…” Merlin does a bit more research. “Ah. His father passed when the lad was five. Lives with his mother and what looks to be a stepfather and sister.”

Aragorn picks up his toy and carries it to a corner of the kitchen. He wraps himself around it and solemnly stares at Merlin. “Meowr.”

“I need to think about it.” Merlin closes the laptop. “Perhaps after I talk to the lad again I’ll have a better idea of what to do. But now I have to eat and make a list for the hobby shop. I’m running over on lunch tomorrow.”

Aragorn gives him a look and starts licking between his back toes.

Eggsy’s glasses beep as he’s putting the rest of his dinner together. He taps the frame. “Hey, Harry.”

“Hello, Eggsy. I was wondering…is that scrambled eggs?”

“Yup.”

“On toast? That’s what you’re having for dinner?”

“Sure is. Had a bit of a greasy lunch today, this is all I need for supper.” Eggsy carefully slides the eggs onto his toast.

“What Eggsy eats on his own time is his own business, Harry,” Eggsy hears Percival say in the background.

“But still. We pay him enough.” The view through Eggsy’s glasses goes from Harry’s computer to Percival himself. 

“None of your business,” Percival gently reminds him. “Good evening, Eggsy.”

“Tell him hello,” Eggsy says. “So, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I was wondering if you’d made contact with Mr. McNair.”

“Merlin? Yeah, went in and asked for a bit of a job…he was fairly suspicious. I’m waiting for him to call me. I think he wants to do an interview.”

“That makes sense. Morgana informed me that someone’s been looking into your history. Apparently he’s more than interested.”

“Aces. He seemed nice enough. Just your average computer geek.”

“Average computer geeks have brought nations to their knees,” Harry reminds him.

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy takes a bite. “Look, Harry, I’m starving and I doubt you wanna watch my eggs go into my gob, so…”

“Very well. Let me know if he contacts you, and I’ll expect you at HQ on Thursday.”

“Right. Have a good night.”

“You as well.” Harry terminates the connection.

Eggsy removes his glasses and thinks about this Merlin McNair. He’d meant what he said; the man seemed innocent enough. But he knows just as well as Harry that appearances can be deceiving. Trying to find any sort of clues in the shop will be a nightmare. The shelves were crowded with pieces of electronics, bits of metal and wire that Eggsy didn’t recognize. He knows about actually using a computer, tablet, or mobile, but has no clue as to what goes on inside the actual gadget.

He’s not surprised that Merlin thought he was going to rob the shop. He remembers that stereotype all too well. Young man, no job, chav accent and clothes…of course Merlin expected nothing but bad things. But if he shows up to whatever interview Merlin wants to give him with at least a nice letter from someone, hopefully he can change the man’s mind.

“Fuck.” Eggsy picks up his mobile and dials.

“Hey, is this Eggsy? He used to be my best mate, but now he forgets I exist.”

“Oi, fuck off, Jamal, we talked last week.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

“Did we? I can’t remember.”

“Listen, idiot, I need a favor.”

“Ah, so NOW you remember me.”

Eggsy thinks fast. “We’re doing this like scavenger hunt thing at work…bit of a bonding exercise or sommat, I dunno. I need a letter of recommendation, like if I was going for a job?”

“You posh types are mental,” Jamal informs him. “You want me to write you a letter telling someone how great you are? Lemme get a few drinks first, then I can make it sound believable.”

“Fuck off,” Eggsy says again. “Do ya think…could your Da write it? He’ll make it sound more sincere, and it just would be better coming from him.” Eggsy means it. Jamal’s father had always been like a second father to him growing up, and he’d offered more than once to have Eggsy live with them after Dean started throwing punches. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. Think he loves you more than he loves me, shouldn’t be a problem.”

“He’s aces,” Eggsy says. “Have him write it tonight and I’ll pick it up tomorrow morning?”

“You owe me.”

“I owe HIM. Tell him I’ll come over within the next week or so with beer and fried chicken.”

“Definitely the way to his heart,” Jamal says with a laugh.

“And we’ll make sure it’s a time you can be there, too…miss your ugly face.”

“Yeah, I could handle drinking a few pints with you, too.”

“Talk to you soon.” Eggsy hangs up and sighs. He’s getting far too good at lying to the people he cares about.

“Merlin!” The young man behind the counter of the hobby shop looks up with a grin. “How are ye, mate?”

“I’m fine, Richard, and you?”

“Good. Haven’t seen ye in a while.” Richard’s Scottish burr is like music to Merlin’s ears.

“Aye, been busy with the shop.” Merlin picks up a basket. “I’ll speak with ye when I’m through.”

“Take your time, not like I’m busy.” Richard waves a hand at the empty aisles.

Merlin winds his way through the tiny shop, picking up paint and wood and decals and a few other things he needs. He stops, as he always does, at the aisle of crafts made by local artists. He selects a few things and eventually returns to the front of the shop. “How have ye been?”

“All right. My sister was sick, had to close the shop for a few days, but I doubt anyone noticed.”

Merlin snorts. “I doubt that. There’s not a shop like this within a decent radius. Trust me, I’ve checked,” Merlin informs him. “I dinnae know what I’d do without ye, and I’m sure the people who made the creations in aisle six would agree with me.”

“Speaking of aisle six.” Richard’s eyebrows raise as he takes out the small square mirror in the gold frame. Sparkling white and yellow daisies dance around the edges. “This doesn’t look like something you’d normally pick.”

“I liked it. Something about it spoke to me,” Merlin says almost bashfully. “Are ye still planning on having the raffle next week?”

“Aye. Proceeds to benefit the rooftop garden,” Richard informs him.

“I’ll have it finished by then. Plus the plain ones for the children’s class.”

“I really appreciate it, Merlin. Ye dinnae know how much the kids love painting them. It’s the busiest my shop gets all week.”

“It’s good for the wee ones to explore their creativity,” Merlin says. “Especially on something useful.”

Richard rings up his purchases and Merlin pays. “You can always come in and chat without buying something, ye know,” Richard informs him. “I love talking to ye, and it helps the time go faster.”

“Perhaps sometime,” Merlin says. He spends so much time at the hobby shop that Richard is the closest thing he has to a friend. “But if ye had a moment now…I have something to run by ye. As one shopkeeper to another.”

“Be happy to help,” Richard says immediately. He checks his watch. “If ye don’t mind me eating as we talk.” He pulls a lunchbag from under the counter.

“Of course. I have to be back to the shop shortly myself.” Merlin clears his throat. “Ye know what I do. Nothing fancy, just repairs and such.” Richard nods around his sandwich. “Most people even your age wouldn’t be interested, but a young lad entered the shop yesterday and asked for a job.”

“Just walked right in?” Richard’s eyebrows go up. “Were ye advertising for help?”

“Nae. He just walked in and asked if perhaps he could work for me, doing whatever I might need, and teach him about what I do along the way.”

“Like…an internship.”

“Aye.”

Richard chews thoughtfully. “Do ye need the help?”

“I could use assistance straightening things up. And then while he mans the counter, I could get more work done.”

“Meaning you’d have time to tinker,” Richard says with a sly grin.

“Cheeky,” Merlin mutters. “But yes.”

“What was your first impression of him.”

“It took a bit of courage to just saunter in and ask. He’s a bit of a…chav, I guess you’d say.”

“You don’t trust him.”

“Of course not. He’s a stranger off the street,” Merlin says incredulously. “I might have done some research on him. Not that ye heard me say that, because I might have accessed his information illegally.”

“I heard nothing,” Richard says solemnly.

“He’s had a few run-ins with the law, but nothing that makes me fear for my safety. And I want to give a young man a chance. He said he chose my shop because he didn’t feel I would judge him. That…touched me,” Merlin confides.

“What do you want to do next?”

“Interview him. Like an official interview where I speak to him about his skills and such, and try to get a better handle on him.”

“I think you should do it,” Richard says. “Like you said, it’s nice to give someone a helping hand. I know if it wasn’t for a few helping hands I wouldn’t have this wonderful bit of financial nightmare ye see before you.” He sweeps his hand out.

“Thank ye for listening.” Merlin picks up his purchases. “I’ll drop everything off on Friday.”

Eggsy knocks at the closed door of the shop and waits. It’s early in the morning, just barely seven, and he’s here for his interview with Merlin McNair. He’d received a call from the shop owner the night before, asking if it would be too much trouble to come in before the shop opened. Eggsy usually tries to avoid things that require full cognizance before eight o’clock, but he knows he doesn’t have a choice. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to pull himself into the mindset that comes with an undercover persona.

Merlin appears at the door and unlocks it. “Good morning, lad.”

“Good morning, Mr. McNair.”

“Merlin,” he tells him. “No need for all that.”

“Okay.” Eggsy follows Merlin through the dark shop to the storeroom in the back. “I woulda brought along some tea or sommat, but I wasn’t sure how you liked it.”

“I appreciate the offer, lad, but I have the kettle on back here.” Merlin motions to a chair. “Please, sit.”

Eggsy does, looking around at the shelves and piles of boxes, parts, and laptops. “Guess you’re pretty busy.”

“Most of these are just for parts. Unfortunately I never seem to have the time to do what I want.”

“You get them all at auction?”

“Most.” Merlin pours tea and hands a cup to Eggsy.

“Thanks. So you’re like able to get into them, even if you don’t got passwords or whatever?”

“Aye. If ye know what I know, it is nae difficult.”

“Wow.” Eggsy is sincerely impressed. “You go to school for all that?”

“Nae. There was never money for such things. I taught myself.”

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy says before he can stop himself. Now he’s REALLY impressed.

“I will take that as the compliment I’m sure ye mean it to be,” Merlin says with a tiny smile. “Now…about your request for a job.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Eggsy digs in the pocket of his jacket and unfolds a piece of paper. “Got my best mate’s Da to write me a letter of recommendation. Known him all my life, done lots of odd jobs for him.” 

“Thank ye.” Merlin quickly scans the letter. “Gymnastics?” Eggsy nods and blushes. “He says ye were on the road to the Olympics.”

“Dunno about all that,” Eggsy says modestly. “My coach talked about it a few times.” He shrugs. “But my, uh, stepdad…he didn’t see the point. All that costs money, and it ain’t like a bratty kid from the Estates was gonna find sponsors anywhere.”

“I’m sorry to hear it,” Merlin says quietly, an odd tone in his voice. “And the Marines?” Eggsy nods again. “But ye quit that as well.” Merlin doesn’t sound as impressed as before.

“Yeah.” Eggsy clears his throat. Even though his intentions were good, it’s not something he’s proud of. “My Mum…she had it hard raising me after my Da died. He was in the military, too. And when I got accepted, and I was away, she got to worrying about me meeting the same fate. Then she got pregnant with my little sister, and it made her even more mental, so I came home.”

“That was considerate of ye.”

“My mum needed me, ain’t no considerate about it,” Eggsy snaps. “Sorry.” He rubs at his forehead. “A bit of a touchy subject. My stepdad’s a bastard, plain and simple. He didn’t treat her right when she was pregnant, so it’s good that I was there.”

“Sorry to hear it,” Merlin says.

“He’s why I don’t got much of a job history,” Eggsy says honestly, hoping he won’t have to explain further. Merlin simply nods. “My sister, though, she’s worth it,” Eggsy adds. “Practically raised her on my own. Named her, too. Daisy. Daisy Michelle Baker.”

“A nice name,” Merlin says with a warm smile. “I’ve always liked the practice of naming little girls after flowers. I had a cousin named Rose whom I loved dearly.”

“Yeah, I was holding her in the hospital, Mum was sleepy, told me I could name her. Looked down at my girl’s face, and then I looked out the window. Saw these sunny daisies outside and that was it. My flower.” Eggsy can’t keep the proud grin from his face.

Merlin studies him for a long moment, his beautiful hazel eyes boring into Eggsy’s own. “I will hire ye on a trial basis, Eggsy. Ye will do whatever I ask, and when I have time, I will teach ye what I can.”

“Aces, Mr. McNair…I mean, Merlin.” Eggsy jumps to his feet and eagerly shakes Merlin’s hand. He’s surprised at how honestly excited he is, as if he really needed the job to begin with. “Won’t let you down.”

“I hope so,” Merlin replies, folding the letter and putting in his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin sticks his tongue out a bit as he applies the last bit of paint. The perch is always hardest and he wants to get it just right. Someone knocks at the door of the shop and he jumps. “Bloody hell,” he mutters. “Shop doesn’t open for another hour!” He yells, although whoever is knocking on his door can’t possibly hear him. They knock again. Merlin sighs, wipes his hands as best he can, and stomps out into the shop. 

He’s surprised to see Eggsy Unwin on the other side of the door. He checks his watch. Twenty minutes until it’s time to open. Merlin unlocks the door. “Hey,” Eggsy says, his eyes immediately going to Merlin’s paint-spackled vest. “You, uh, you did say to come now, right?”

“I did. My apologies, lad, come in.” Merlin steps aside. “I’ve completely lost track of time, I apologize. I just wanted to get things done so they were fully dry by tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Eggsy gives him a confused look.

“I’m pleased to see that ye are so punctual.” Merlin heads back to the stockroom with Eggsy on his heels.

“Yeah, like to be on time, prefer being early. My…my, uh, Uncle, Uncle Harry, he’s always late. Annoys his husband something fierce.”

“Yes, I have no tolerance for tardiness without a good reason,” Merlin picks up his paintbrush. “Give me five minutes, maybe ten, Eggsy, and I will be at your full disposal.” He straightens his glasses and sticks out his tongue again.

“What’s all this?” Eggsy whispers. Merlin looks up at him sharply but Eggsy looks honestly interested.

“I build birdhouses and take them to my local hobby shop. The owner uses them on Saturdays for a children’s craft time.”

“Wow.” 

“I dinnae normally paint them…I usually just put them together. He’s trying to raise some funds for the shop, however, so I’m giving him this to raffle off.”

“It’s beautiful.”

Merlin looks down at the birdhouse. All four sides are a bright blue, with a spackled red paint for the roof. Merlin’s hand-painted flowers along the sides along with earthworms and bumblebees. “Thank ye. A family may wish to put it out, or some ridiculous Millennial may want it for decoration.”

“Oi, I’m a Millennial,” Eggsy snaps. Merlin raises an eyebrow. “I’ll just…look around a bit til you’re through.”

“Stay in here, please,” Merlin says, and he swears Eggsy looks disappointed. “I’d rather ye not touch anything in the shop until I can explain what’s what.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Actually, lad…” Merlin steps back and pulls out his wallet. He hands Eggsy some money. “Coffeehouse at the end of the block makes excellent pastries. Get me two blueberry muffins and something for yourself. I’ll start tea in a minute.”

“Aces. Thanks, Merlin.”

“Go out the back door here, it automatically locks. By the time ye are through I will be able to let ye in out front.”

“Okay.” Eggsy hurries out the back door, leaving Merlin to finish his birdhouse in peace.

Eggsy pulls his glasses from his pocket and puts them on. “This is ridiculous,” he says as soon as the connection opens. “There’s no way this bloke is going to believe I wear glasses like this.”

“Good morning to you as well, Galahad,” Morgana says smoothly. “We will have a new pair for you this afternoon. Until then we will have to rely on your own eyes, ears, and memory. Focus on working your way into McNair’s good graces.”

“Not sure how many of those he has,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Ain’t exactly welcoming. But I don’t think he’s mean or anything…just introverted.”

“That should be an interesting challenge for you, since you’re the complete opposite,” Morgana chuckles. 

Eggsy stops in front of the coffeehouse. “I’m not going to dignify that with a reply.”

“You just did.” Eggsy snorts. “Tonight I will send updated information regarding the hardware you’re looking for. We will also install special scanners in your glasses, that way anything suspicious on a hard drive or anything else will get your attention.”

“Why couldn’t this bloke work at a pub,” Eggsy grumbles. “Or a shoe store.”

“I’ll make sure to pass your complaint along to Arthur.”

“Don’t you dare. I’ll get a twenty minute lecture about how many pairs of trainers it is respectable to own. Have a good day, Morgana.”

“You as well, Galahad.”

Eggsy shoves the glasses in his pocket and enters the coffeehouse.

When Eggsy returns with a bag of pastries Merlin is waiting by the front door. “Thank ye, lad. I apologize again for not being ready. It will nae happen again.”

“It’s all good bruv. Ain’t like you were back here sleeping. I think it’s cool that you make something for the kids. Is there an age limit for the craft time?”

“Four and up, I believe,” Merlin says. “At least to do the crafts. Anyone can come and watch. Richard has other activities, coloring pages and the like.” Merlin thinks for a moment. “Perhaps I will suggest that for him, something for…”

“A three-year-old,” Eggsy finishes. “She’d be happy gluing something on a piece of cardboard.”

“Richard is a nice young man, hard working and intelligent. I will text him later. He’s always looking for ways to get more people into his shop.”

“Before I leave, give me the address? I like doing crafts with Daisy, when I have time.”

“I will.” Merlin rubs his hands together. “Why don’t we go back and eat our breakfast while we take a look at the stockroom?”

“Are you gonna tell me there’s a method to the madness back there?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Yes,” Merlin says hesitantly. “At least there was. Maybe I’ll remember what it is as we look around.” He means the words seriously and is therefore surprised when Eggsy bursts out laughing.

Eggsy follows him back into the stockroom. “Where should I put these?”

“Just on the table there.” Merlin briefly inspects his birdhouse before pouring tea into two mugs. “Well, let’s see…where shall we start.” He slowly looks around. “Christ. Where SHOULD we start?” He mutters. He can usually find what he’s looking for – about 90% of the time, anyway – but he can only imagine what it looks like to a stranger. 

“Maybe, if you want, we could just pick a shelving unit.” Eggsy walks over to a set of shelves in the corner. “Like this. I mean, I know what most of this is…wires, routers, things like that. I could just maybe divide things into piles and…”

“No!” Merlin snaps. Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry, lad, I just…this is my world. I’m here more than I’m in my flat almost…and I dinnae wish to overturn the apple cart just yet.”

“I get you,” Eggsy says quietly. He digs into the bag. “Here. Two blueberry muffins.”

“And what did ye get yourself?” 

“Blueberry muffin,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Figured if you liked them enough to get two, they must be good.”

“They are a favorite of mine,” Merlin admits, although he doesn’t explain further. He opens the muffin paper and tears off a bite. “I suppose you could start with that shelving unit,” he says finally. “What you could do is straighten it out a bit, make it so I can see everything. If ye think ye can put like items together, it might be helpful.”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Eggsy says cheerfully. “I’m here to work and hopefully learn.”

Merlin studies him for a moment. “I suppose I’m still a little unsure what ye think ye can learn from me.”

Eggsy looks surprised. “Well, you run your own shop, right? And from the looks of it, it’s been open a while. You don’t see a lot of shops like this anymore. Stuff breaks, like hoovers or computers or whatever, people just toss them. They used to bring them to get repaired, but not no more. But here you are, working away to help people. And from the looks of things, I bet you don’t charge much.”

“I try not to,” Merlin admits. “So perhaps ye better not take any hints from me on running a business. I barely stay afloat.”

“Do ya like doing it?”

“I love it,” Merlin says honestly. “I can lose myself for hours inside a computer’s brain. I love figuring out where the connection is broken and fixing it.”

“And you taught yourself?”

“Yes.” Merlin clears his throat.

“Why didn’t you go to school? No money, or…”

“I’ll thank ye to start with that set of shelves.” Merlin finishes his tea and brushes crumbs from his hands. “I will go out front and open up.”

“Yes, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him an odd look.

“And remove that ridiculous snapback. Ye are working,” Merlin snaps.

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy repeats, blushing and yanking the hat from his head.

Merlin refills his tea and heads out to the register. THIS is why he doesn’t people.

“Galahad.” Harry smiles up at him from the chair behind Morgana’s desk.

“Arthur, sir.” Eggsy gives him a respectful nod. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, I figured it might be good for me to get your report while Morgana is fitting you with your new equipment.”

“Which means you think I shoulda reported something by now and you’re disappointed in me.” Eggsy gives Morgana a wink. “Where do you need me?”

“Here is good, since my desk chair is currently occupied.” She gives Harry an annoyed look before guiding Eggsy to a chair across the room.

Eggsy likes Morgana. She’s in her early 50s, with beautiful greying blond hair pulled into a loose bun. She has beautiful green eyes, a ready smile, and one of the best brains on the planet. He idly wonders what her real name is as she sits him down and places a pair of glasses on his face. “Do I look smarter?”

“Sadly, no,” Harry says from across the room.

“Wanker,” Eggsy mutters, and Morgana smiles.

“They are very becoming. Perhaps this is something we should look into for the younger agents, Arthur,” she says, raising her voice. “There are times we don’t want to draw attention to the agent’s face, and the black glasses on a young face don’t help.”

“Look into it,” Harry agrees. “Now, then, Galahad, if we have your vanity out of the way…tell me about Hamish McNair.”

“Goes by Merlin, old nickname, and I think he’s earned it. He’s smart. Brilliant, I’d say, although it’s really understated. Everything about him is understated. He’s quiet, almost shy, but if you get him on the right topic he’ll chat a bit. Unless it’s about his background, like in education. Asked about that and he clammed right up.”

“Try these.” Morgana hands him another pair of glasses.

“These seem a bit flimsy. Nothing against your shop, but I meet the wrong person in a dark alley, these won’t last.”

“I do believe you’re right.” Morgana removes the glasses to inspect them.

“Hmmm.” Harry logs into Morgana’s computer and clicks a few things. “His educational history seems to stop at age eighteen. Nothing to be ashamed of…not everyone in our generation furthered their education, especially in the country.”

“Yeah, not everyone got a fancy Oxford degree.” Eggsy winks at Morgana again.

“I agree. My degree is from Harvard.” Eggsy blinks up at her in surprise as she plunks a third pair onto his nose. “And these?”

He wrinkles his nose and glances at himself in the mirror. “They’re okay…first ones were better.”

“Yes yes, I have an Oxford degree and I’m all the worse for it.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Back to the mission.”

“Didn’t do much today but start organizing his stockroom. He’s got SO much junk back there it’s ridiculous. Layers of dust. But he knew where everything was if he needed something. Incredible.” Eggsy shakes his head. “If first impressions mean anything, he seems to be a good bloke. A bit anti-social but smart…crusty around the edges but he makes birdhouse for little kids to paint and seems to be really involved in helping his friend who owns a hobby shop.”

“Does he trust you?”

“We’ll go with these,” Morgana decides, picking up the original pair of glasses. She puts them on some sort of pad and heads back to her desk. “If you don’t mind, Arthur, I’d like to do my job. One of us should.”

“I’m doing my job, I’m taking Galahad’s report and I would appreciate a little respect.” But Harry stands up and moves out of the way.

“I’m sure you would,” Morgana replies sweetly. She sits down and starts furiously typing.

“In answer to your question, Arthur, I’ve talked to the man like three times. Not exactly trust-building conversations. But he was finally willing to not only allow me to touch his things, but to leave me alone while I did it.”

“He didn’t trust you with the computer parts?” Harry’s ears seem to literally perk up. “Because he’s hiding something.”

“Don’t think so. I think it’s because his shop is all he has, and he’s possessive.” Eggsy shrugs. “But I’m no doctor, dunno if that’s true.”

“Here you go, Galahad.” Morgana gets back up and retrieves the glasses. “Everything is programmed…they’ll work just like your original glasses.”

Eggsy puts them on and looks in the mirror. “Thanks, Morgana. They look good.”

“They do. Very attractive.” She smiles at him, causing him to blush…and women aren’t even what he’s primarily interested in.

“Morgana, quit flirting with my agents,” Harry snaps.

“I will when you do, Arthur.” Morgana begins to clean up her supplies.

“I don’t flirt with my agents.”

“He flirts with ONE agent,” Eggsy says helpfully. “His husband.”

“You didn’t see them BEFORE they were married, Galahad. It was downright shocking.”

“You get caught in a closet ONE time,” Harry mutters as he glares at her. 

Eggsy laughs. “On that note, I’m out of here. Gotta take my flower for ice cream after dinner. I’ll let you know as soon as anything interesting happens, Arthur.”

“Please do.” Harry continues to glower at Morgana as Eggsy leaves the office.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning, Merlin,” Eggsy says cheerfully as he enters the shop. “Thanks for leaving the door open.”

“I’m a bit more aware of things this morning. Eventually if things seem to be working out, we’ll visit the possibility of giving ye a key,” Merlin says. “But we’re not there yet.”

“Hardly, mate, it’s only my second day.” Eggsy immediately whips his hat off and stuff it in the pocket of his coat. 

“I have a tiny fridge back there if ye wish to bring a lunch of some sort,” Merlin tells him. “I dinnae think to tell ye that yesterday.” He does a double-take. “Are…you wear glasses.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy pokes them up onto his nose. “Had my contacts in yesterday, but they’re wearing out. Prefer the glasses, actually, not as much of a bother.”

“I see.” Merlin finishes counting out money and slides the register drawer shut. “I will be busy today working on a computer for someone. If ye would just continue where ye left off yesterday, I would appreciate it.”

“Sure, no problem.” Eggsy hesitates for a moment. “Maybe…maybe sometime I could just, like, I dunno, watch you? For a few minutes.”

“I dinnae think I will be able to work well with someone looking over my shoulder. All in due time,” Merlin replies.

“Right, yeah, okay.” Eggsy doesn’t want to push. He heads for the back room and stops a short distance from the door. “What’s this?” He picks up a frame outlined in beautiful metal daisies.

“Oh, something I picked up at the hobby shop. Richard…that’s the owner…he sells some things made by local artists.”

“Makes me think of my sister…her being Daisy, of course,” Eggsy says with a grin. He doesn’t mind weaving her into this life he’s creating for Merlin’s benefit. He wants her in any life he has, no matter what.

“Yes, I remember,” Merlin says, and Eggsy’s sure he does. He has the feeling Merlin doesn’t forget much. 

“Well, I better get to work. If you need me, holler.”

“I will.”

Eggsy heads into the stockroom and stores his things. He returns to the shelving unit he’d started on the day before and touches the side of his glasses. “Morning, Morgana,” he whispers.

“It’s Theo, but good morning to you as well, Galahad.”

“Hey, Theo,” Eggsy says with a grin. He really likes this particular minion of Morgana’s, and if he still wasn’t hurting from his break up with Tilde, he might try to find out a little more about him. “Dunno how much I can actually talk today…might look weird if Merlin came back here and found me having a conversation with myself.”

“Understood.”

“Was just wondering if there was something special you wanted me to do.”

“Work as you have been, but make sure to carefully look each piece over as you pick it up. Front and back, top and bottom.”

“Christ, that’s gonna take forever.”

“If it’s a cord or wire it isn’t necessary, but everything else should be examined.”

“I got you,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Let me know if anything pops up.”

“Indeed.”

Eggsy sighs and picks up the items he’d organized the day before and quickly starts looking them over one by one.

“Eggsy?

Eggsy jumps and cracks his head on a shelf. “Fuck.” He pulls himself out and sits on the floor. “Yeah, Merlin?” Eggsy winces as he rubs at his head.

“I’m sorry. I was hoping to teach ye about the register today, if ye wouldn’t mind.”

“Bruv, it’s your shop. Teach me whatever you want.” Eggsy slowly stands and stretches. “Though seriously, only been three days and I feel like I ain’t made a dent back here. How long you had this shop?”

“Long enough to acquire all of…this.” Merlin waves his hand around. “Ye forget how old I am, lad.”

“You ain’t old,” Eggsy says immediately. “You’re about the same age as my…Uncle Harry. And he’s one of the fittest, smartest gents I know.” Eggsy smiles, knowing Harry will appreciate that if he actually reviews the footage from Eggsy’s glasses. Morgana will simply roll her eyes.

“Ye speak of him with affection,” Merlin comments, and Eggsy blushes slightly.

“Yeah. He…he was there for me when no one else was,” Eggsy says honestly. “Ain’t really my uncle, like a family friend and all, but he might as well be family.”

“Ye are quite fortunate,” Merlin replies almost wistfully.

“He saw something in me when everyone else wrote me off as a failure.” Eggsy sobers for a moment. “Gave me a chance. Kinda like you are.”

“I allowed ye to work in my shop, Eggsy. We’re not saving the world.” Merlin rolls his eyes with a snort.

“You don’t know that,” Eggsy points out.

“Wash your hands and come up front.” Merlin turns and returns to the counter without another word.

Eggsy sighs and heads to the tiny loo. It’s been three days and he feels like he’s gotten absolutely nowhere…with the intel, with the stockroom, with Merlin himself. He didn’t expect Merlin to open his heart on the first day, but he at least figured they’d get to know each other a bit, discuss their histories. Merlin is surprisingly closed-mouthed, however, and Eggsy wouldn’t even know he grew up in Scotland if he didn’t recognize the accent.

He washes and dries his hands and finds Merlin at the register. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Give me one moment.” Merlin carefully probes at some wires with a tool and huffs a sigh.

“You got family around here, Merlin?”

“Nae.”

“All back in Scotland, then?”

“I suppose so.” Merlin doesn’t look up from his work.

“All my family’s here, too. The family that counts, anyway. Don’t know much about my Da’s family, and my mum is an only child,” Eggsy offers. Merlin ignores him. “You got, uh, like anyone at home? Wife…or husband?” Merlin looks up sharply. “I mean, you’re here all the time, most spouses would get a bit annoyed, I’d think.”

“I have my cat. He is the only one waiting at home for me.”

“Bet he gets annoyed if you ain’t home on time,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Cats are bastards that way.”

“Aye, he can be vocal with his disapproval.” Merlin puts his work aside and removes his glasses for a moment. He rubs at his eyes and blinks a few time.

“You alright?” Eggsy asks with concern. Merlin turns to look at him and Eggsy swallows a gasp. Merlin’s hazel eyes are stunning.

“Yes, I’m fine. As I get older I find I need to look away from my work now and then, or I get a headache.” Merlin puts his glasses back on.

“How old are you?”

“I just turned forty-eight.”

“Fuck me,” Eggsy says before he can stop himself. “You don’t look it. You’re well fit.”

“I thank ye for the compliment,” Merlin says, actually blushing on the top of his head. “Now, then, shall we look at the register? It’s quite basic…I dinnae take anything but cash.”

“Wow, you ARE old school,” Eggsy comments. 

“It costs money to run charge cards through, and since most of my projects are small, I dinnae find it necessary.” 

“I understand,” Eggsy says. “Well, I promise I’m real good at making change and counting money…not that I ever have much.”

“We will nae have much here, either…just enough,” Merlin says pointedly.

“I ain’t gonna steal from you,” Eggsy says sternly. He’s amazed at how easily he falls back into the ‘old’ Eggsy, the one with the chip on his shoulder and the belligerent attitude. “Wouldn’t do that.”

“And how can I be so sure? I’ve known you but a few days.”

“Because I…” Eggsy stops. “You’re right. You can’t be sure. I’ll just need to prove it.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment. “Indeed. Now, this is how I manage things.” He gets a small notebook out from a drawer and Eggsy peers over his shoulder. He inhales and his eyes flutter shut for the briefest of moments.

Merlin smells VERY good.

Merlin lets himself into the flat and carefully places the heavy box just inside the door. Aragorn immediately runs over, sniffs the box, and rubs against it. “Yes, I hefted this thing all the way home JUST for you to play with,” Merlin tells the cat. “Ye have a kitty tower, three beds, and the little house shaped like a cupcake. WHY must ye interfere with my work?”

“Mawr.” Aragorn turns around and sticks his tail in the air, giving Merlin a lovely view of his arsehole as he stalks into the kitchen.

“That was completely unnecessary!” Merlin calls after him. He tugs the box across the room and tucks it in by the sofa. He looks at it wistfully, hands itching to start breaking everything down for parts, but he has other things to do. Such as feed the annoying feline who is currently yowling his head off in the kitchen. “Ye do realize my life does nae revolve around ye,” Merlin points out as he opens the fridge and pulls out leftovers for his own dinner.

“Urmmmmm,” Aragorn replies.

Merlin prepares his own meal first, just to be a bastard. He then fills Aragorn’s dish and provides clean water. “I taught Eggsy about the register today,” he informs his pet. “I still am nae sure this is a good idea, but so far he seems like a hard worker, very helpful. Older than his years, sometimes.” Merlin leans back and takes a bite of his leftover pasta. “Young face, but sad eyes. Old eyes…they’ve seen things, I think.” He chews thoughtfully. “He asks a lot of personal questions. And he chatters. I dinnae like chatter.” 

“Yowr.” Aragorn doesn’t look up from his food.

“I suppose it’s socializing. I should do it more.” Merlin sighs and looks around. “I bury myself in my work, I come home and bury myself in my hobby…I talk to you.”

“Meow!” Aragorn gives him an angry look.

“Ye are a wonderful conversationalist, Aragorn, but I do believe I should try a bit harder with an actual human. And he is friendly enough.” Merlin thinks about Eggsy, with his sparkling sad green eyes, his pink lips, his deep and throaty laugh. “And attractive as well,” Merlin says faintly.

Aragorn actually stops eating and hisses at him. “Mrmmm,” he adds.

“I know. I remember him. I will nae make that mistake again,” Merlin vows.

He swears Aragorn snorts.

Eggsy manages to press the button on his mobile. “Hold on a minute!” He yells, juggling his keys, the phone, and his sack of groceries. He all but falls through the door of his flat, managing to grab the mobile and sack at the last minute. “I’m here, hello, I’m here,” he says breathlessly, setting the sack on the nearest flat surface.

“Hello, Eggsy.”

Eggsy freezes at the sound of that melodic familiar voice. “Hey, Tilde.”

“I was just…I was just calling to see how you are doing.”

“I’m fine.” Eggsy pokes at the sack. “How are you?”

“Busy. The annual gala is coming up and as you know there is much preparation.”

“Yes, I remember,” Eggsy says quietly. He’d had a special suit made the year before, with Andrew working alongside the Swedish royal tailors. “I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in your gown.”

“I hope so…the dressmaker has outdone herself this year,” Tilde says. “I…I wish you could escort me.”

“Nah, you can find someone better,” Eggsy tells her. “Someone who actually speaks the language and knows the customs.” He’d tried so hard, but never felt he measured up.

“I miss you,” she says softly.

Eggsy thinks for a moment before answering. “It’s been hard,” he admits, realizing that while he does miss her, because she’d become his closest friend, he doesn’t miss the way his life had changed when he was with her. “But I…I think it was probably for the best.”

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy.”

“It’s all right. Been busy with work, doing a big job…and been teaching myself how to cook.” He pokes at his sack again.

“I’m sure you’ll be wonderful at it.” Eggsy can hear the tears in her voice. “You’re good at anything you try.”

“I wasn’t good at being your boyfriend.”

“Yes, you were very good at it,” she gently corrects. “It just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Look, Tilde, I gotta go…I just got done shopping, gotta get stuff into the fridge.”

“All right. Goodbye, Eggsy.”

“Goodbye.” Eggsy hangs up and stares at his mobile for a moment. He then puts his food away, changes into trakkies and a vest, and sits down at the table with his Kingsman glasses. He puts them on and taps the side.

“Eggsy…I didn’t expect to hear from you tonight. Is…is everything all right?” Harry sounds out of breath.

“Everything’s fine, I just…” Eggsy blinks as the view through Harry’s feed goes blurry for a moment as Harry moves quickly around his…bedroom. “Is…was…was that Percival’s dick?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Harry says primly.

Eggsy sees a flash of red. “That’s your dressing gown. You were naked. That WAS Percival’s dick!”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop discussing my husband’s genitals,” Harry says sternly.

“Well, don’t answer your fucking glasses if you’re in the middle of, well, fucking!”

“We weren’t in the middle of anything,” Harry informs him.

“He’s right, we were finished,” Percival calls out. “And quite magnificently, if I do say so myself.”

“Bloody hell,” Harry groans.

“I was gonna give you my report, Harry, but it sounds like you’re a bit preoccupied,” Eggsy says, laughing so hard he completely forgets he was upset about Tilde.

“No, go ahead.”

“Not much to say, really,” Eggsy says once he composes himself. “Merlin don’t got family around, and don’t got much of a social life.”

“Sounds like the perfect evil mastermind to me.”

“Dunno about that, but I’m still not sure,” Eggsy admits. “Just wanted you to know that Morgana and Theo got me up and running with the glasses, but it’s slow work. But I’ll go as fast as I can.”

“Thank you, Galahad.”

“And hey, tell Percival I said well done.”

Harry hangs up on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin looks up from where he’s tinkering with an ancient printer. He doesn’t always work on hardware such as this, but now and then he likes to get his hands on something he can really take apart. He glances at Eggsy, who is now on his third series of shelves, moving things around and humming to himself. He has earbuds in; Merlin’s informed him it’s fine if he wants to listen to music, as long as Merlin doesn’t need to shout to be heard if he’s within a reasonable distance. From what Eggsy’s been singing out loud – and he sings out loud quite often – Merlin gathers that his taste in music is quite eclectic. He’s picked out some Motown, The Beatles, The Doors, a fair amount of Elton John, Joni Mitchell, and even some Duran Duran. That’s on top of some of the strangest lyrics Merlin’s ever heard. He doesn’t ask about THOSE songs; they’re probably some of that current hip hop rubbish.

“You don’t have to be rich…to be my girl…you don’t have to be cool…to rule my world…ain’t no…” Eggsy stops working and digs his mobile from his pocket, frantically tapping at the screen. “Hey, Mum, everything okay?” Something on his face makes Merlin slowly put down his screwdriver. “Oh.” Relief washes over Eggsy’s handsome face and Merlin exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Eggsy’s expression had been almost fearful. “Yeah, I understand. No, that’s great. I…I think it’s a really good idea,” he finishes softly. He glances at Merlin. “What time do you need me there? Okay, yeah, I’ll ask him. Love you, Mum. Proud of you.” He hangs up and gives Merlin an embarrassed smile. “Sorry. That…that was my Mum. Do you think it would be a problem for me to leave like thirty minutes early? I need to go watch Daisy.”

“Of course that’s not a problem.” Merlin offers his own shy smile in return and Eggsy looks surprised. “I hope everything’s all right.”

“Wot? Oh, yeah, it’s fine.” Eggsy returns to his work.

Merlin finishes opening the printer, sets his screwdriver aside, and clears his throat. “You…you look after your mother.”

Eggsy looks at him and slowly removes his earbuds. “Yeah, guess I do. I mean, she don’t really need it…she’s a grown woman and all.”

“I see,” Merlin ventures.

“It’s just…my stepdad. Told you he was a bit of an arse. Thank Christ he got put away a few years ago. The filth conveniently found out a few things that will keep him locked up for a very long time.” Eggsy makes a face. “Forever, if we’re lucky.” He sighs. “He...Mum bent over backwards trying to keep him happy, but nothing kept him happy. And when Dean weren’t happy, no one was allowed to be happy.” He plays with a cord. “And he had no problem beating the happy right outta you.”

“I’m sorry, lad,” Merlin says sadly. “I dinnae wish to bring up bad memories.”

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m doing a lot better about it, although I still have nightmares sometimes. I took a lot more than I probably should, to keep him away from Mum and then from Daisy. He threatened her twice.” Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes are full of pain. “Who threatens a baby for crying, Merlin?”

“People are sometimes very hard to figure out,” Merlin says quietly. “And those that should never have been parents somehow manage to procreate.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says thoughtfully. They’re both quiet for a moment. “Yeah,” he repeats. “Once he was out of the picture we moved out, got her settled in a nicer place. I finally moved into a place of my own…my Uncle Harry that I told you about, he used to work with my Dad. Got me set up in a decent little flat, felt like he owed me something since my Dad pretty much saved his life.”

“Ye said your father was in the military.”

“He was,” Eggsy says proudly, lifting his chin a bit. Merlin has to smile.

“But Mum got a lot of baggage…spent years letting Dean smack us around. Never quite sure why she didn’t stand up for me.” Eggsy shrugs. “But that’s my shit to work out. Finally convinced her to start talking to someone, and she has her first appointment tonight. She normally asks a neighbor to look after Daisy but that lady is busy.”

“If ye need to leave earlier…”

“No, that’s fine. Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a grateful smile. “Sorry for talking your ear off.”

“Nae, lad, it’s…it’s fine. I don’t converse as often as I should, forgive me if I’m a bit rusty,” Merlin says almost shyly.

“You’re good,” Eggsy promises. They go back to their work for a while and then Eggsy says, “You said I look after her. I do. Guess I always have, cuz after my Dad died it was just her and me. She always called me her little man.” He smiles at the memory. “Weren’t so close when Dean was around, but now we’re rebuilding all that.”

“She is lucky to have ye, it sounds like.”

“I ain’t all that,” Eggsy says immediately. “Let her down in a lot of ways. Wasn’t…wasn’t always around if she needed me.”

“No one is perfect.” Merlin smiles grimly as he finds the reason for the printer’s malfunction. “Ah, ye thought ye could hide, but you could not…” He slides his hand in and pulls out the obstruction.

“They ever talk back?” Eggsy asks with a grin.

“Not yet, but sometimes I think they might be possessed.” Eggsy chuckles and Merlin does as well.

“You close to your Mum?” Eggsy asks innocently.

Merlin feels himself start to shut down. Instead he forces himself to say, “Once upon a time, when I was a child. I…I left home at eighteen and haven’t spoken to her since.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry. And I’m sorry I asked if…if it hurts or something.”

“I’ve had twenty years to get over it, lad.” Merlin focuses on the printer.

“Years don’t always make the hurt go away,” Eggsy whispers. Merlin glances up and sees a sympathetic look on Eggsy’s handsome face.

“Aye,” Merlin says.

It scares Eggsy how quickly he’s learning to recognize the bits and baubles around Merlin’s shop. He’s also getting to know Merlin a lot better, which also scares him. Merlin is like no one he’s ever met. He’s withdrawn, quiet, almost shy…but now and then he says something witty that makes Eggsy laugh until his eyes tear up. He has a dry sense of humor that seems to come out of nowhere, and when Eggsy laughs it seems to surprise Merlin himself. 

Eggsy continues to do his job – it’s why he’s there, after all – but as the weeks pass he is coming to believe more and more that Merlin has nothing to do with a supervillain, or even regular villains. He’s simply a brilliant Scottish man who loves to tinker with his electronics, treats his cat like his child, and has experienced some heartbreak with his family. Eggsy understands that all too well.

He’s opening a shipment of parts one day, checking it against the invoice taped to the lid of one of the boxes, when a lady in her seventies all but peeks in the door. “Mr. McNair?”

“I’ll get him, ma’am. Please come in,” Eggsy says politely. His glasses quickly scan the woman and give him nothing but her name and address. Just a civilian.

“I don’t know you,” she says sharply. She enters the shop, a large tote bag over her shoulder.

“No, I’m sorta new, been here a little over a month,” he tells her. “Eggsy Unwin, ma’am. Merlin hired me to help out a bit around the shop.”

“I see.” She still looks suspicious and Eggsy pokes his head into the stockroom.

“Merlin, there’s a customer,” he calls quietly.

Merlin soon appears. “Mrs. Roberts! How lovely to see ye…how are Devon and James?”

“Staying out of trouble,” she says almost proudly. “Devon is planning a trip to Spain, and James took me to dinner just last week.”

“Glad to hear it. What can I do for ye?” Merlin smiles at her, a smile that is warm and inviting and like nothing Eggsy’s seen on Merlin’s face before.

“Well, it’s my computer.” She pulls a laptop from her bag. Even Eggsy can tell it’s an older model, large and cumbersome. “It takes forever to start up.”

“If James was over, why didn’t ye ask him for help?” Merlin asks as he puts the laptop on the counter and opens it.

Mrs. Roberts blushes. “I…felt ashamed. I don’t need another reason for him to think his grandmother is a stupid old lady.”

“Mrs. Roberts,” Merlin says sternly. “No one thinks ye are stupid OR old. I’ll be asking ye to stop saying such things while ye are in my shop.”

“Yes, Mr. McNair,” she says with an almost coquettish smile.

“Would you care for tea, ma’am?” Eggsy asks. “We just put the kettle on.” He knows Merlin can fix whatever the problem is in a short amount of time, but he gets the feeling that his boss won’t mind spending a few extra minutes with this particular customer.

Merlin looks at him in surprise. “That would be lovely, young man, thank you,” Mrs. Roberts says.

“Well,” Merlin tells her. “I see what ye mean. This is older software and an older computer, so it will take a wee bit longer to boot up, but it shouldn’t take this long.” Merlin raises an eyebrow at her. “Have ye been looking at things ye shouldn’t, Mrs. Roberts? Those sites carry viruses, ye know.”

“Mr. McNair!” Mrs. Roberts gasps, but Eggsy can tell she’s feigning shock. 

Eggsy pours a cup of tea and brings it to her with the milk and sugar. “Here you go, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” She fixes her tea and Eggsy returns the milk and sugar to the stockroom. He then goes back to his invoice and boxes. “Have I broken it?”

“Ye have not.” An adorable crease folds across Merlin’s forehead and Eggsy blinks. Adorable? He shouldn’t be thinking Merlin McNair is adorable. He’s a mark. A job. Eggsy frowns and looks down at his invoice. “It seems ye have an older version of virus software that keeps trying to load when ye boot up…it is slowing everything else down. I will uninstall it.”

“But I don’t want viruses!”

“Aye, and ye will nae have any. I installed a newer version the last time ye came in…I didn’t realize I missed this. I apologize.”

“No need, Mr. McNair.”

They continue to chat as Merlin works on the computer and reboots it. Eggsy takes the boxes to the stockroom, unloads them, and comes back out front. “More tea, ma’am?”

“No, thank you.” She puts the computer back in her bag. “What do I owe you, Mr. McNair?”

“Nothing, Mrs. Roberts. Although I wish ye would allow me to put together a better computer for ye. Something small, a little faster than what ye have. I could do it with what I have here in the shop,” Merlin informs her, and Eggsy truly believes he could. 

“I’m fine with what I have. I only use it to check the weather and email my grandchildren. Perhaps play a little solitaire now and then.” She pulls out her wallet. “Now, Mr. McNair, the price.”

“I fix and build computers and their accessories, ma’am. I charge for that. I dinnae charge for tech support.” He gently pushes her wallet away. “No.”

“Young man, don’t make me angry,” she warns, and Eggsy grins.

“All right…the next time ye come by, bring some of those lemon blueberry bars. I like those and cannae bake to save my life.”

“Fair enough.” Mrs. Roberts puts her wallet away. “Nice to meet you,” she says to Eggsy.

“And you, ma’am.” Eggsy hurries over to hold the door for her.

“Good afternoon.” She nods at them both and goes out of the shop.

Eggsy turns and looks at Merlin. “She’s a firecracker.”

“She is. As if anyone could think her old and stupid,” Merlin scoffs. “Ridiculous.”

“Is she a family friend or something?”

“Nae, just a customer.” Merlin clears his throat. “When I left home I had nowhere to go…no money. An old woman who lived at the edge of town, Miss Rosalie, she saw me bumbling about and gave me odd work to do around her place, and even a place to sleep when I had nothing else. She was old and frail, and if I was a lesser man, I could have done horrible things to her and gotten away with it. But she was kind…probably saved my life.” Eggsy stares at Merlin. This is the most Merlin’s ever said to him at one time. “She passed when I was in my late twenties, and I vowed that I would pass along her kindness to women like her any chance I got.”

“You…you’re pretty incredible, Merlin,” Eggsy blurts out.

Merlin turns a deep shade of red. “I’m just a normal man. A normal man who’s hungry.” He glances at his watch. “Would ye feel like running out for sandwiches? I’m not feeling what I brought for lunch today.”

“Sure. On me,” Eggsy says. He hurries out the door to their favorite sandwich shop, trying very hard to clear his mind. 

Suddenly Merlin is the only thing on it.

“Finally.” Merlin eagerly digs into the box of computers and parts he’d picked up at his last auction. 

“Mawr,” Aragorn says, regally perched upon Merlin’s bookcase.

“I got ye a lovely cat tree for Christmas,” Merlin points out, gesturing toward the large carpeted monstrosity in the corner of the living room. Aragorn licks his paw and shoots him an arrogant look. “Yes, I know. Ye only use it when I’m not home. Don’t think I’m unaware,” Merlin says, waving his pen at Aragorn.

“Mrrt,” Aragorn sniffs.

“I have been waiting to get my hands on ye for ages now, my lovelies,” Merlin coos as he opens the box. “What shall I do first? Catalogue, or organize?” Aragorn doesn’t reply. “I know. Catalogue.” Merlin unpacks the box and lays his treasures in a circle on the floor. He neatly enters each item in a notebook he keeps for just such a purpose. This way he doesn’t buy more of one item than he actually needs. “Ah. Here’s what I’ve been waiting for.” He pulls the laptop from the box. “I still cannae believe someone gave this up to be sold in a batch of computer junk.” He turns the computer in his hands. “Perhaps I can repurpose this…clear it and prep it and give it to Mrs. Roberts.”

“Meow,” Aragorn says, tail flicking with approval.

“Yes. That is what I shall do.” Merlin sets the computer aside. “I wonder if Eggsy has a computer.”

“Rawr?”

“Eggsy…my new…” Merlin blinks. What is Eggsy? An employee? A shop boy? A…friend? “The young man I hired to work at the shop. I know you remember me speaking of him.”

“Meow,” Aragorn says, rolling onto his side and hanging his feet off the bookcase.

“If ye fall, I will laugh,” Merlin warns. Aragorn yawns. “He does nae have much, and I believe he assists his mother and sister. Perhaps I could provide him with a tablet. And if he will not accept it, I could give it to his little sister. She is only three, but Eggsy is quite bright. I’m sure it’s genetic.” Aragorn hisses. “Yes, I know…thankfully I dinnae have the horrible genes that seem to run in MY family. But he speaks well of Daisy, and I think she has potential. Yes. That’s what I do. Ye know I enjoy putting together new pieces of tech for people I…like.” Aragorn raises an eyebrow. “Oh, do shut up, Aragorn.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Eggsy, I was wondering if you’d seen…” Merlin stops short in the doorway of the stockroom. 

“You need to be a little more specific than that, bruv,” Eggsy says with a grin. He’s moving things from a large box to two smaller boxes. There’s a pen behind one ear, a marker behind the other, and a tablet in front of him.

“I…you’ve…well.” Merlin clears his throat. He hasn’t really paid all that much attention to Eggsy’s work after the first week. He keeps busy, he come when Merlin calls him, and Merlin hasn’t had a problem finding whatever parts he needs. As he actually looks at the storage area, however, he realizes that everything is actually organized. Everything. He frowns as he sees large plastic bins on the bottom shelves. “I don’t recognize those.”

“Yeah, well, um…” Eggsy rubs at the back of his neck. “Maybe I sorta bought them?”

“Ye sorta bought them?”

“I did buy them,” Eggsy says defensively. “Took some money outta my second pay. You had one in the corner back there, although it was so dirty I had to wash it three times before it was useful. Realized how much easier it would work for the cords and plugs and stuff, so I got more.”

“Ye should nae have done that,” Merlin says sternly.

“Oh.” Eggsy blushes. “So you really DID have a system after all? Wish you woulda said something. I can put it all back,” he finishes quietly.

“Nae, lad, ye are misunderstanding me. Ye should nae have spent money from your paycheck. Supplies for the shop should be paid for BY the shop.”

“Oh. That.” Eggsy looks relieved. “Ain’t no big deal.”

“It is, and I will be repaying ye.” Merlin looks around again. “This is incredible. So much hard work.”

“You knew that was what I was doing back here, right, Merlin?” Eggsy gives him an odd look.

“Aye, but I…I suppose I was nae paying attention.” Merlin blushes.

That is 100% not true. He’s been paying attention. More attention than he should. He pays attention when Eggsy is chattering on about his sister. Which he does. Quite often. He pays attention when Eggsy focuses on his work, because he gets an adorable furrow in his brow. He pays attention when bends over to work on things, because he tends to wear tight jeans and his arse and thighs look…

Merlin actually shakes his head, which seems to make Eggsy even more confused. “Well, uh, thanks…for the compliment and all. What did you need?”

“Hmm?” Merlin asks absently. 

“You came back here asking if I knew where something was.”

“Never mind,” Merlin says with a sheepish grin. “I think I know where it is.”

“You sure? Cuz…”

“I said I’m fine, lad,” Merlin says. He turns on one heel and goes back out to the front.

Merlin picks up his tools but doesn’t really see them. What the hell is he doing? He promised Aragorn that he wouldn’t do this again, that he hadn’t forgotten. It’s been over ten years, but the heartache is still as strong as if it was ten minutes ago. Merlin doesn’t want to live through that again. He’s been working for those ten years to make SURE it doesn’t happen again. He cannot fall for Eggsy. He cannot fall for someone half his age, someone young and beautiful and full of life. Someone who wouldn’t be interested even if the age wasn’t an issue.

Merlin learned his lesson. He’s not looking to repeat it.

“Merlin?” Eggsy bounces on his heels a bit as he stands next to the counter. He nervously rubs at the back of his neck.

“Aye, lad.” Merlin doesn’t look up from the catalog he’s flipping through. An actual paper catalog. Eggsy didn’t think they even made those anymore.

“You ain’t mad, are you?”

Merlin looks up at him in surprise. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well, you came back there, and you looked around, and ever since you been sorta hiding out here behind the counter. I thought…I thought that’s what you wanted, me organizing all that and staying outta your hair.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip. Merlin might be a mark but Eggsy was hired to do a job. And no matter what the job is, he gives it his all. He thinks the stockroom looks 100% better, but Merlin is a bit of an odd duck and quite protective of his belongs and his shop.

Merlin sighs and closes the catalog. “I am nae mad, Eggsy. Not in the slightest. I suppose I was just pleasantly surprised. I knew ye were working hard back there, but ye have only been here a short while and…I guess I didn’t expect ye to work so well so fast.”

Eggsy actually feels himself blush with pleasure at the compliment. “Okay. Because the last thing I wanna do is overstep or do something to upset you.” 

“Ye have not, lad.” Merlin gives him a shy warm smile. Eggsy finds himself giving a similar smile in return. “I will have to find something else for ye to do out here.” Merlin looks around the main room of the shop.

“Well, I could…I could do the same thing out here,” Eggsy suggests. He needs to give HQ a visual on everything in the shop, not just the stockroom. Merlin immediately frowns. “Under your close supervision,” Eggsy adds quickly. “You’re always out here, anyway. I can work a bit slower, make sure you see what I’m doing. If I move things, you can tell me where they should go.”

“I suppose the job should be done thoroughly…”

“It IS a bit cluttered out here,” Eggsy points out. Merlin actually growls. “I mean, I know YOU know where everything is, and it seems good for you, but to the paying public…it’s a little bit creepy.”

“Creepy?” Merlin repeats incredulously.

“I don’t mean to insult you, Merlin, don’t take it that way,” Eggsy begs. “You’re fucking brilliant and you’re the sweetest bloke ever to little old ladies. But you’re sorta lurking in here, in this…lair…with all this stuff looking like it’s gonna tumble down at a moment’s notice. Any customer looking for help might peek in the door and get a little…nervous.” 

Merlin stares at him. “Ye…ye think I’m brilliant?”

“Of course I do!” Eggsy says before he can help himself. “How could I help it?”

Merlin blushes and quickly opens his catalog. “Perhaps ye are right, lad. It would nae hurt to make things look a bit more…welcoming. Do as ye wish, and if I am unhappy, I will let ye know.”

“Okay.” Eggsy frowns. “You know I don’t think YOU’RE creepy, Merlin. You’re just…eccentric.”

“I’ve been called worse,” Merlin admits and Eggsy has to laugh.

“Eggsy. So nice to see you again.” Percival smiles and steps aside so Eggsy can enter the house.

“Hey, Percival.” Eggsy shakes his hand and steps inside. He and Percival are close, but he never feels quite comfortable hugging him like he does Harry. Percival seems more comfortable with a handshake as well.

“I hope you’re hungry. Harry cooked enough for an army.” Percival leans close and whispers, “I think he’s trying to make you feel better.”

“Anniversary is tomorrow,” Eggsy says. “I didn’t think Harry even knew that. And I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Percival pats his shoulder. “Harry pays closer attention to you than you think, Eggsy.” Percival smiles. “Perhaps you can take leftovers along with you.”

“Yeah, Merlin would probably like that,” Eggsy says. Percival stares at him. “I mean, yeah, thanks.” 

Eggsy follows Percival to the kitchen, where Harry is standing at the stove in his shirt, waistcoat, trousers, house slippers, and a sea foam green apron. “Hello, my boy.” Harry gives him a smile over his shoulder. “Dinner is just about ready.”

“You didn’t need to go to all this trouble, Harry. We coulda talked at work.”

“Well, you haven’t been over for dinner in ever so long, and this recipe makes a lot. I also know it is one of your favorites.” Harry pours something into a large bowl and places it on the table.

“Your beef stir fry? Fuck yeah, it’s one of my favorites,” Eggsy says eagerly. “Can I help?”

“No, everything is ready,” Percival says. He gets a beer for himself and one for Eggsy, and then pours Harry a glass of wine.

Harry fills everyone’s plate before sitting down. “Dig in, please.”

“Thanks for this, Harry. You know I ain’t the best cook.” Eggsy takes a few bites and groans with pleasure.

“You could be if you made a serious attempt. I haven’t seen much that you’ve tried that you aren’t good at,” Harry says.

Eggsy nods his head in thanks. “Dunno if I could ever do this computer stuff, though. I mean, Merlin is just amazing. He opens something up, looks at all the little wires and things and sees the problem immediately. It’s like…it’s like it’s a highway, and there’s a break in the road, and as soon as he sees it he knows just what needs done to fill it.”

“So this Merlin is quite smart?” Percival asks.

“Smart don’t even begin to describe it. His mind works so quick. He practically sees the solution before the person even finishes explaining the problem,” Eggsy says eagerly. “And he can build a computer. Like from the case up.” Eggsy shakes his head.

“He seems quite impressive,” Harry says, taking a few bites.

Eggsy notices Harry and Percival exchange looks. He’s unsure what THAT’S all about. “Yeah…he’s definitely not just a shopkeeper.”

“Oh really?” Harry asks.

“Yeah. As you know, he didn’t go on past regular school. Everything he knows is self-taught. He left home when he was eighteen, had no place to go. So how he learned this stuff…” Eggsy shakes his head.

They eat for a moment before Harry says, “And how is JB?”

“No, Harry,” Percival says immediately.

Harry’s expression is one of exaggerated innocence. “What? I was asking Eggsy how his dog is.”

“I know where this is going.” Percival points his fork at Harry. “And just don’t. But I’m sorry for interrupting you, Eggsy.”

“JB is good.” Eggsy looks from one man to the other in confusion. “Been staying with Mum while I do this thing with Merlin, since I wasn’t sure what kind of hours he’d want me to be working, and I can’t exactly drop JB at the kennel and then come all the way back into the city in time for work.”

“See?” Percival says to Harry. “We’d be leaving a dog alone all the time. That’s not fair.”

“I didn’t say anything about getting a dog!”

“Not right now, you haven’t.” Percival glances at Eggsy. “Harry wants a dog.”

“Aw, Harry!” Eggsy says with a smile. “That’s great.”

“It is not great, apparently, because my husband thwarts me at every turn.” Harry glances toward the loo and sighs. “It has been quite long enough…it is time for me to have another dog.”

“You’re at HQ for days sometimes. And I go on missions. Who will be caring for this dog?” Percival demands.

“Maybe you should get a cat,” Eggsy suggests. Harry looks at him as if he’s suggested they get a python. “Merlin’s got a cat. Name’s Aragorn, and from what I hear he’s really a piece of work. Cats usually are, I guess. But according to Merlin, it’s a good pet to have when you aren’t home a lot, because they’re so independent.”

“I have heard that as well,” Percival says. “Perhaps a cat would be a better pet for us.”

“Cats are sent from hell and I will not have one in this house,” Harry snaps. “Imagine what a cat might do to my shoes. Or the furniture!”

“A dog could very easily chew your shoes, Harry, since you never close the closet door,” Percival says sternly.

“Cats shed.”

“DOGS shed.”

“Well, maybe you could get a bird,” Eggsy suggests.

“NO,” they all but shout in unison.

“Okay then.” Eggsy focuses on his stir fry and stops talking about pets.

Harry walks him to the door as Percival finishes cleaning up their dinner. “Are you all right, my boy?” Harry places a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be? I just had a great dinner with my close friends, and I got lunch for tomorrow.” Eggsy holds up the bag of leftover stir fry.

“The mission…I know you have to, well, revert to your former self. Have you encountered any problems?”

Eggsy smiles. For all his pompous strutting and posing, Harry has a heart of gold. “Nah. It’s been easier than I expected, actually. It’s nice not to have to pretend to be something I’m not…even though that’s exactly what I’m doing,” he finishes with a sigh. “Easiest role I ever played.”

“Be careful,” Harry says quietly. “Remember this is a mission.”

“I know, Harry,” Eggsy says in annoyance. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I never said you were.” Harry pulls him into a warm embrace. “And you’re doing all right…otherwise?”

“Percival said you keep tabs on my life,” Eggsy says with a tiny smile. “So you know tomorrow would have been our anniversary.”

“I do.” Harry’s eyes search his face.

“I’m fine, Harry. I’ve over it. This mission has been a blessing…helped me realize that maybe she wasn’t what was best for me. Ain’t no way I could devote myself to a marriage when I need to drop out and take up another life at a moment’s notice. Shoulda known better.”

“I only want you happy, my boy. I’m very sorry.”

“Well, at least this way I don’t gotta argue with anyone about dogs versus cats,” Eggsy says with a grin.

Harry scowls toward the kitchen. “A cat. Ridiculous.” He gives Eggsy another hug. “Good night, Eggsy.”

“Night, Harry, and thanks. I’m fine, swear down.” Eggsy waves over his shoulder and heads out to the waiting cab.

“Good morning, lad.” Merlin tries to ignore the smile that starts in his stomach when Eggsy walks in the door.

“Hey,” Eggsy mumbles, ripping off his snapback and shoving it into his tote. “Got some leftovers for lunch if you want some. Harry…my Uncle Harry made stir fry last night and it is aces.”

“That is quite kind of ye, lad. But only if ye have enough to share.”

“I got enough or I wouldn’t offer.” Eggsy brushes past the counter, heading for the back room. He stops after a few steps. “Sorry,” he adds, continuing on his way.

Merlin frowns. He’d only said good morning. He even has tea ready, so Eggsy doesn’t have to prepare it. As far as he knows, he’s done nothing wrong. Once Eggsy comes back to the front room, Merlin says, “I thought perhaps today ye could watch me work on a basic hard drive.”

“Sure, if you want. You’re the boss.”

“I figure we should probably work over there.” Merlin points to a small table. He’d spent twenty minutes clearing it off so they’d have a decent workspace.

Eggsy groans. “I had that stuff there to…never mind. It’s your shop.”

Merlin studies Eggsy for a long moment. “I realize I have only known ye a short time, Eggsy, but ye dinnae seem to be yourself this morning. Have…did…was it something I’ve said or done?”

Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Fuck, no, Merlin, you ain’t done nothing!” He wipes a hand over his face. “I’m sorry,” he sighs, flopping onto the stool behind the counter. “I’m really sorry. I mouthed off at you for no reason. I just…it’s…you sure you wanna hear it?”

“Only if ye wish to talk about it,” Merlin tells him, and he means it. Eggsy’s beautiful green eyes are sad, and his voice is full of pain. Merlin’s heart goes out to him.

“Today woulda been my anniversary,” Eggsy says sadly.

“Your…your anniversary?” Merlin repeats. “Ye were married?”

“Wot? No, sorry. Was engaged, though.” Eggsy draws a deep breath. “Was with her for over a year. Name’s Tilde. Beautiful. Swedish,” he adds. “We met under really weird circumstances. Hit it off, attraction was there and all…but our lives just took a really different turn after V-Day.”

“Ah,” Merlin says with a nod. He understands. Thankfully he’d been locked in his flat on V-Day and did not interact with anyone. He also didn’t have one of Valentine’s sim cards…he builds his own mobiles, thank you very much.

“She broke up with me right before I came to you for the job,” Eggsy says. 

“I am sorry, lad,” Merlin says honestly.

“I mean, she did it for the right reasons. Our lives were so different, like I said…but she also saw something I didn’t want to see.” Eggsy studies his fingers. “I’m bisexual. She knew that and was fine with it. And I loved her with all my heart, and when I proposed, I meant it. But she said she had this feeling that maybe a future with a woman wasn’t really what I wanted deep down, and she wanted me to be happy. At the time I wasn’t sure, but now I think she might be right.”

“So…so your fiancée broke off the engagement so you could be with a man?” Merlin repeats, trying to hide his shock.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“She sounds like an extraordinary woman.”

“You don’t know the half of it, bruv.” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. “So, yeah, thought I was okay with it, but this morning I woke up, and I saw the date on my mobile, and it just sorta hit me. Not because I really miss her…I mean, I do, because she was one of my best friends, but…”

“Because the date reminds ye that ye failed,” Merlin says quietly. He knows this feeling all too well.

“Yeah,” Eggsy says slowly. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. This was a great part of my life…and it’s like I couldn’t make it work.”

“One person cannot make a relationship work,” Merlin says sadly.

They sit in silence for a moment. “Thanks for letting me talk about it, Merlin,” Eggsy says suddenly. “It actually makes me feel a lot better.”

“Ye are quite welcome, lad,” Merlin says with a smile. He then bravely continues, “We are friends, are we not?”

“Of course we are.” Eggsy gives him a warm smile. “We gotta be, cuz I don’t share Uncle Harry’s stir fry with just anyone.”

“I cannot wait,” Merlin says. They look each other in the eye and both blush.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t understand. This is three days in a row.” Merlin looks down at Aragorn in dismay, poking the untouched food dish with his foot. “This is the same kibble I always give ye, and the same wet food. Since when do ye have such a negative opinion of everything I feed you?”

“Mmph,” Aragorn replies. 

“That is a surprisingly brief response.” Merlin scoops up his cat and looks into his eyes. “What is wrong?”

“Mmph.” Aragorn looks away, staring at some fixed point on the ceiling.

“Ye are not fighting to be let down. Ye HATE when I pick you up.” Merlin cradles Aragorn close and rocks him. He looks into the beautiful gold-green eyes. “Ye are only four.” Merlin clears his throat and swallows against the lump in his throat. “Ye cannot have anything wrong with ye, Aragorn. Ye are all I have. I normally wouldn’t admit this to ye, but…I cannae get on without ye.” Aragorn looks up at Merlin and gently boops his nose with a front paw. Merlin sighs. “I must call the vet. I will call when I get to the shop.” Merlin buries his face in Aragorn’s fur for a moment before gently placing him on the ground. 

“Yes. Thank ye. I appreciate ye getting me in on such short notice. This afternoon at two fifteen. Thank ye.” Merlin hangs up his phone and frowns. 

“Everything all right?” Eggsy stands up from where he’s been unraveling cords. 

“Yes. I had to make an appointment for Aragorn at the vet. He’s been only picking at his food for three days, and he’s normally a voracious eater.”

“Fuck, that’s awful,” Eggsy frowns. “I know if my dog stopped eating I’d be worried. He attacks his food like I been starving him for a month.”

“Dog?” Merlin stares at Eggsy. “In the months ye have been here, ye have never mentioned a dog.”

“Oh?” Eggsy looks uncomfortable. “I’m sure I’ve talked about JB before.”

“JB? James Bond? Jamie Bell?” Merlin asks with a smile. “And no, ye have definitely not mentioned having a pet.”

“Jack Bauer, after the guy on 24,” Eggsy says. “And maybe that’s because he ain’t mine. Well, he IS, but he’s been living with my Mum and Daisy. My landlord don’t allow pets.”

“A pity.”

“It is, because JB is aces. Dumb, of course, but he’s just the best.” Eggsy sighs.

“What kind of dog is he?”

“A pug. Oh, here.” Eggsy pulls out his mobile and starts swiping through pictures. “Here he is with Daisy, and here we are at the park, and here he is chewing on his bone…” Eggsy looks up at Merlin. “Don’t you got any pictures of Aragorn on your phone?”

“I suppose I do. He doesn’t like having his picture taken.” Merlin pulls out his mobile. “Ah yes…I caught these when he was sleeping.”

“He’s a handsome bloke,” Eggsy says with a grin, leaning in so he can get a better look. Merlin swipes to another picture, where Aragorn is regally perched on top of the fridge. “I see what you mean…he looks like he got a bit of an attitude.”

“You have no idea.” Merlin gives Eggsy a sideways glance, enjoying the way Eggsy has invaded his personal space.

Eggsy turns to look at him and seems surprised that they’re standing so close. “So…um…vet appointment?”

Merlin looks into the green eyes and for a moment he forgets what they’ve been talking about. “What? Oh, yes. Today at two fifteen, as ye heard. I…I will need ye to cover the shop while I’m gone.”

Eggsy actually gasps. “You want me to be here all by myself?”

“Aye. It is not as if we are busy.” Merlin looks at the empty shop.

“Yeah, but…are you sure?” Eggsy bites his bottom lip.

“I am quite sure.” Merlin puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder and almost whimpers. He can feel the compact strength in just that one part of Eggsy’s body. “I trust ye.”

“Wow.” Eggsy looks away and clears his throat. “Thanks.”

“I am quite happy with the care Aragorn receives at this particular office, but they often run behind. I am nae sure if I will be back by close. Would ye mind staying until I return?”

“Course,” Eggsy says immediately. “I can close up if you want.”

“Nae, there are things I wish to take care of.” Merlin glances at his watch. “I will have to leave at half-one if I am to arrive there on time.”

“Okay.” Eggsy’s cheeks are pink. “I appreciate you having this faith in me, Merlin.”

“Ye have earned it, lad.” Merlin squeezes his shoulder and regretfully releases it.

“Good luck,” Eggsy calls after Merlin as he leaves the shop at 1:30. “Fuck,” he adds for good measure as soon as Merlin’s out of earshot. 

Merlin trusts him. WHY does Merlin trust him? He shouldn’t trust him; Eggsy’s been lying to him since day one. And for the first time on any mission ever, Eggsy feels guilty for the untruths. He knows Harry still isn’t sure Merlin is innocent, but Eggsy’s sure. There’s no way someone like Merlin, someone so brilliant yet so awkward and introverted, could possibly be a villain. No one who looks at Eggsy the way Merlin does could possibly be living a lie.

Eggsy sighs. “YOU’RE living a lie,” he mutters. He taps his glasses. “Morgana?”

“Yes, Galahad.”

“Hey. I’m alone in the shop,” he announces. “Merlin had to take his cat to the vet and left me alone…probably be gone an hour or so. Any way we could scan this room a little faster so we can decide what to do next?”

“I believe there is something we can try.” He hears her tapping at a keyboard. “Go the front door and stand with your back against it.”

“Okay.” Eggsy shrugs and does as he’s told.

“Now slowly start looking around the room, left to right, from the ceiling to the floor and back up again.”

“Yes, Morgana.” Eggsy once again does as he’s told. “So you’re telling me I didn’t have to go through every piece of tech in here? I could have done this?”

“And how would you have explained it to Merlin?”

“Had a really bad crink in my neck, trying to work it out?”

“Yes, THAT would have worked,” she says wryly. “Be quiet and keep going.”

She has him visually sweep the room three times, and once she finally tells him to stop Eggsy DOES have a crink in his neck. “Well?”

“There’s nothing here,” she says with a disappointed sigh. “Our laptop isn’t on the premises.”

“Well, he didn’t sell any,” Eggsy says. “Not since I’ve been here. He’s talking about rebuilding something for a sweet little old lady, but…shit.”

“What?” Morgana demands.

“He took a bunch of stuff home, was gonna go through it ‘at his leisure,’ as he said. He probably has it there at his flat.”

“Well, there’s nothing for it.”

“There isn’t?” Eggsy asks almost fearfully. He REALLY doesn’t want to break into Merlin’s flat.

“You need to find a reason for him to invite you over.”

“Well?” Eggsy asks as soon as Merlin returns to the shop at 3:45. “Is he all right?”

“Yes, thank ye for asking, lad.” Merlin looks weary as he removes his jacket and comes behind the counter. “Ye didn’t need to do all this.”

“Didn’t have much else to do…and I figured the sooner you got through it, the sooner you could go home to Aragorn,” Eggsy tells him.

“He has an infected tooth, apparently,” Merlin says. “That explains why when he DOES eat, the soft food is gone but the hard kibble remained. They’re keeping him until tomorrow…they’ll pull the tooth in the morning and I can pick him up the following day.”

“I’m glad to hear he’s all right,” Eggsy says sincerely. “Fairly basic surgery?”

“Aye.” Merlin gives him a smile. “I appreciate your concern, Eggsy, as well as your willingness to stay if needed. Everything go all right?”

“Yeah. One bloke came in for a cord, that Mr. Willoughby paid his bill from the other day, that was about it.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Do you wanna take off tomorrow, just in case there’s an issue with Aragorn? I know…I know how much you care about him.”

“That is quite thoughtful of you,” Merlin says quietly, and Eggsy actually feels a blush creep up his cheeks. “But I think it best that I come in…the busier I am the less I will worry about him.”

“Of course. Makes sense.”

“Why don’t ye go on home, lad? I can take care of things here.”

“But Merlin, I…”

“Go. It’s fine.”

They lock eyes for a moment. “Okay, if…if you insist.”

“I do. Go do something fun. Visit your sister,” Merlin suggests almost shyly.

“Ain’t seen her in a while,” Eggsy admits, and it’s the truth. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Aye. Thank ye again for looking after things,” Merlin replies, and Eggsy can only give him a nod.

“I make the pony red,” Daisy announces as she scribbles in her pony coloring book.

“Good, Dais…that looks great,” Eggsy informs her. He’s seated with Daisy at his mother’s kitchen table as she washes dishes.

“Eggsy, color the puppy!” Daisy orders, poking his book with her red crayon.

“Sorry.” Eggsy selects a brown crayon and starts coloring the dog’s ear. “Mum…I got a question for you.”

“Okay.” Michelle smiles at him as she scrubs a pot.

“What do you think about lying?” Eggsy feels stabs of guilt as he says the words. He lies to his mother on a daily basis; she still thinks he works for a tailor. He’s only been seriously injured twice, and Harry assisted in keeping her away until he healed.

“Well, it’s not good,” she says sadly. “Only causes more pain in the end, doesn’t it?”

Eggsy remembers all the ways Dean lied to her, starting with how he wanted to become a family with Michelle and Eggsy. He gets up and puts his arms around her. “Sorry, Mum. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m fine.” But she buries her face in his shoulder for a moment. “So…back to your question.”

“What do you think about lies that are necessary, and are told to protect the other person?”

“Is there something you’re trying to tell me?”

It takes everything Eggsy has to keep his expression neutral as he says, “No, Mum. It’s just at work…there’s a customer, and I gotta keep lying to him, because if I don’t, it will hurt his feelings. And he’s a real good bloke, smart and kind. I hate lying to him.”

“Do you think it will hurt more if he would find out the truth?”

Eggsy swallows hard. “Well, he’s just a customer. I mean, I ain’t nothing to him but an employee.”

“You have such a good heart.” Michelle cups Eggsy’s face in her hand. “My sweet baby.”

“Mum.”

“I don’t care. You’ll be fifty someday and you’ll be my baby.” She pulls him into a tight embrace. Eggsy sighs and closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax against his mother.

Merlin looks up from his work and watches Eggsy. He finds himself doing this quite often now and has decided it can do no harm. There’s no one else in the shop, and occasionally he needs to look away from his work. Of course his eyes would be drawn to his handsome, fit assistant. He frowns as he looks at Eggsy. The lad has been off all day, fidgety and nervous. Merlin finally decides that a friend would ask. “Eggsy, might I speak with ye?”

“Of course.” Eggsy gets up from his seat on the ground, brushing the dirt from his delectable arse. “Need help with something?”

“Nae, not exactly.” Merlin sighs and puts down his screwdriver. “I’ve noticed that ye seem a bit…anxious. Is there a problem at home? Is everything all right with your family?”

Eggsy still looks anxious but he manages to smile. “Nah, they’re fine, thanks for asking though. It’s just…well…I need to ask you a huge favor and it’s so ridiculous I can’t seem to get the balls to ask.”

“Ye may ask me anything, Eggsy,” Merlin says, and he means it. “And as far as ridiculous goes, ye wandered in off the street asking me for a job. Can it be more ridiculous than that?”

Eggsy laughs. “No, guess not.” He takes a deep breath. “So apparently there’s some sort of insect infestation in my building. They gotta fumigate every flat. So I gotta be out of the flat for a whole twenty-four hours this Friday. My mates ain’t got room for me. Daisy’s got a cold and has been just a mess, so I don’t wanna bug Mum. And my Uncle Harry and his husband are renovating their spare room, so I can’t stay there. I was…I was wondering…” Eggsy groans and rubs his face. “Could I kip on your sofa, maybe? Just one night. I’ll even cook dinner as payment.”

Merlin stares at him in shock. “Ye…ye wish to spend the night at my flat?”

“I know it’s dumb. It’s an awful invasion of privacy and forget it. I’ll just call Mum…I’ll offer to help with Daisy and then she…”

“Yes,” Merlin finds himself saying. Eggsy’s mouth slams shut. “Yes, of course you may stay at my flat. The sofa is quite comfortable, I’ve fallen asleep on it more than once.”

“Are…are you sure?” Eggsy asks anxiously. “I know you prefer to be alone, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t know that I PREFER to be alone, lad,” Merlin says, feeling as pitiful as he sounds. “I’ve just found it to be easier.” He smiles and puts a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I would be quite honored to have ye as a houseguest. As long as ye don’t mind that Aragorn might use ye as a pillow sometime in the night. He is nae used to visitors, but he does enjoy sleeping on the sofa.”

“I’d love to be his pillow.” Eggsy’s grin is bright and beautiful. “You really are the guv, Merlin. And I meant what I said. I will cook you the best dinner you’ve had in ages.”

“I look forward to it.” 

Eggsy smiles and nods and goes back to his work. Merlin wanders into the back room and leans against the wall. Eggsy. Beautiful fit sexy Eggsy. At his home. Overnight.


	9. Chapter 9

“Okay, so, I’ll do my best to scan the flat when I get in,” Eggsy says. “I’ll have to eventually remove my glasses, but once I know Merlin’s asleep I’ll put them back on and look at whatever you need me to.” Eggsy picks up his basket and knapsack before exiting the lift.

“I understand, Galahad. Do whatever you need to do,” Morgana tells him. “I’m impressed you found a way to get into the flat in the first place.”

“Wasn’t hard,” Eggsy says softly. “I don’t mind spending time with him. He’s a good bloke, Morgana.”

“I can see why you think so,” she replies.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. It opens almost immediately. “Eggsy,” Merlin says with a shy smile. “Please come in.”

“Thanks.” Eggsy steps in. “And thanks again for letting me crash here. I really appreciate it.”

“It is no problem whatsoever.” Merlin stares at him. “What’s all this?”

“My gear, obviously.” Eggsy turns to show his knapsack. “And THIS is dinner. Told you I was cooking for you.”

“But…ye could nae possibly have all this in your flat.” Merlin frowns as he looks at the basket of kitchen gear.

“You’re right. I didn’t. Borrowed it all from my uncle,” Eggsy replies. It’s not a lie, exactly. He wasn’t sure what kitchen utensils Merlin has, and there’s no way he could supply his own. His kitchen at his own flat is stocked with the best kitchen gear money can buy. Merlin would definitely wonder how someone like Eggsy came to own it. Kingsman has a “prop” department full of items used for stakeouts and missions and everything else. Eggsy got Harry to sign off on his request form and he was able to take whatever he wanted. 

“Ye must at least let me pay ye for the food.”

“No fucking way!” Eggsy exclaims. “You’re letting me kip on your sofa! I owe you dinner at least.” He holds up his bags. “Where should I go with this?”

“Ah, of course. Here is the grand tour. Living room, of course…” Merlin waves over his shoulder. “Or should we call it your bedroom for the evening. Loo is down the hall to the right, my bedroom is at the end. And here is the kitchen.” Merlin leads Eggsy into a tiny kitchen. “I would like to point out that I spent an hour last night cleaning it up.” Eggsy looks around the spotless kitchen. “Not because of dirt or filth, but because I tend to allow things to pile up. Aragorn is after me about it all the time. He reminds me it’s time to straighten up by smacking my piles and stacks onto the ground.”

“Yeah, where is your fluffy pride and joy?” Eggsy asks. He places his things on the table. “Been looking forward to meeting him.”

“Let’s look where a cat SHOULDN’T be, and we’ll fine him,” Merlin promises. “Likely on top of the bookcase. I already fed him to keep him out of hair and he usually grooms himself after that.” Merlin makes a face. “And then he smells like cat food.” He points to a grey and white ball of fluff on top of the bookcase. The cat is busy licking his genitals, foot stretched up over hi shead. “Just as I expected. Aragorn, we have a guest. Quit exposing yourself and say hello.” Aragorn looks up, stares at Merlin, and goes back to his bathing. “Ridiculous creature.” Merlin scoops him up. “Aragorn. Be polite.”

“Hello, bruv. Heard a lot about you.” Eggsy holds out his hand for the cat to sniff.

Aragorn apparently doesn’t like what he smells. He hisses at Eggsy, swipes at his hand, and hisses again. “Aragorn!” Merlin gasps, dropping the cat to the floor. “What is wrong with you? I’m terribly sorry, Eggsy. Did he draw blood?” Merlin takes Eggsy’s hand in his own and looks it over. “If he has, I assure you he’s had all the appropriate vaccinations.”

“Nah, he’s fine,” Eggsy says, watching the cat saunter away. “Sorry if I offended him.”

“He’s not used to company but he’s never done that.” Merlin frowns as he watches his pet walk away.

“It’s okay, swear down,” Eggsy says. “How about I get started in the kitchen?”

“Of course. May I help in any way?”

“Yeah…you can take a load off and stay out from under my feet,” Eggsy says with a grin. “And that way if I need to know where something is, you’re available.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin leads him back into the kitchen. “How does a beer sound?”

“Amazing,” Eggsy says. Merlin opens two bottles and hands one to Eggsy before sitting down at the table.

“How is your sister?”

“Oh, she’s doing great.” Eggsy starts poking through bags.

“Ye said she had a bit of a cold…she’s improved?”

“Oh, yeah, yes,” Eggsy says quickly. “She’s doing much better. Mum’s worn out, of course, but I think Daisy’s on the mend.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Eggsy looks over the top of the bag to find Merlin smiling at him. “Thanks.” He turns to the kitchen counter and starts organizing.

“How did ye learn how to cook?”

“I’m no gourmet chef,” Eggsy says over his shoulder. “Started out with just easy stuff. I was home alone a lot, and most times the only way I could eat was if I made it. I really just did the basics…my best mate’s mum taught me a few things. Found some cookbooks at a charity shop, starting branching out a bit. Once I was in my own place I could do more…my stepdad wasn’t much for trying new things, and toddlers really ain’t fond of vegetables,” Eggsy adds with a grin. “I have a few recipes I know by heart but otherwise I still use recipe websites or things like that. Have you ever tried cooking?”

“Well, it’s just me here…”

“So? It’s just me at my flat. If you have a bit of freezer space, you can always freeze the leftovers. Or there are lots of sites with recipes for one person. I think you’d like it…you like tinkering and breaking things down, this is tinkering and putting things together.”

“That is a novel way to put it…I’ve never thought of it like that before.”

“Don’t think I’m being rude by showing you my back…gotta keep working,” Eggsy says.

“Nae, lad…ye have never been rude to me yet.” Eggsy blushes but doesn’t turn around. “My mam was an incredible cook. She could most definitely make something from nothing, but when she had good ingredients? Ach, it was heaven. I do miss some of her Sunday dinners.”

“Yeah, a good homemade Sunday roast is the best.”

“She was proud of the table she set, and after church we all had to keep on our Sunday best and wait to change until after dinner.” Something in Merlin’s voice makes Eggsy turn around. “I always thought it was ridiculous, but once I was no longer welcome at that table? Christ, I missed it.” Merlin sips at his beer and Eggsy turns back around.

They continue to make idle chit-chat as Eggsy gets the chicken ready and into the oven. “Got about forty minutes now,” he says, checking his watch.

“Why don’t ye come into the living room? More comfortable there, and ye can have another beer.” Merlin fetches them a second round.

“Won’t say no to that,” Eggsy says. He takes the beer and ambles around the living room, peering at book titles and generally getting the lay of the land. Everything is tidy. Too tidy for someone like Merlin, who enjoys clutter and things to tinker with. He finally catches sight of three stacks of items behind the television. That’s where he’ll focus his search once Merlin is in bed. “Hope this don’t offend you, but this place is a lot nicer than I expected.” Merlin raises his eyebrows. “I mean, you said you pretty much spend your time here with your cat. Thought I’d find tools everywhere, pieces of electronics…”

“I cleaned up,” Merlin says defensively. “You would have found that if ye had come yesterday.”

Eggsy laughs. “But it’s nice,” he says, and he means it. There isn’t much in the way of decoration, but it’s an efficient use of space. “And I can’t say much about clutter. Got pictures of my flower on every flat surface. There’s a real good one of her sniffing an actual daisy…had that blown up to poster size and it’s framed on my living room wall.” Eggsy looks around. “You don’t got much in the way of pictures, huh?”

“Nae,” Merlin says quietly. “I dinnae have anyone I wish to look at on a regular basis.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly. Merlin shrugs and studies his beer bottle. “But you got Aragorn…bet he’d be happy to pose for a picture you’re gonna blow up and put on your wall.”

“That’s true…he DOES like being the center of attention,” Merlin muses. “Although he’d probably not recognize himself, and end up hissing and howling at his own picture every night.” He shakes his head. “Cats are ridiculous.”

“Dogs ain’t much better, bruv,” Eggsy says with a chuckle. “Whenever I get home from a trip, JB acts as if I been gone…” Eggsy stops, horrified by what he is about to say. What is WRONG with him? “I…I mean, when I go to visit him at my mum’s,” he adds quickly. 

“But as ridiculous as he is, I dinnae know what I’d do without him,” Merlin says, seeming not to notice. “I’ve realized more than once that he’s the only friend I have…other than Richard.”

“You got me,” Eggsy whispers, and Merlin turns pink.

“Aye, lad. I suppose I do.”

Merlin tries not to enjoy the evening. He tries not to enjoy the way Eggsy talks and laughs as he prepares the meal. He tries not to enjoy the delight in Eggsy’s eyes as he sets the table with Merlin’s boring mismatched plates and glasses. He tries not to enjoy the thick line of Eggsy’s body as he bends over the table. It’s been years since Merlin’s even had a one-night stand; so long since he’s had sex that he wonders if they’ve changed it. Eggsy is just a friend, a coworker…and employee, if Merlin’s honest with himself. 

But Eggsy’s not acting like it. He gets into Merlin’s personal space. He gives Merlin a teasing smile, adding a cheeky little wink for good measure. It’s as if Eggsy considers this a date. It’s been even longer since Merlin’s been on a date, but he remembers this feeling. The simple excitement of being in each other’s company. Wishing the night would never end, wanting to just sit and talk and drink each other in until someone finally moves in for a kiss.

Before he knows it Merlin is full from a delicious dinner, and they’re seated on the sofa once more with yet another bottle of beer. He’s pleasantly buzzed and there’s a relaxation in Eggsy’s eyes that makes him suspect the boy is feeling the same way. “Just because ye are staying the night here doesn’t mean ye have to hang around,” Merlin says suddenly. Eggsy looks hurt. “I mean, I am enjoying your company more than ye know, but I’m an old man. I’m sure ye have younger friends to spend time with. I could give ye a key…”

“C’mon, Merlin, miss me with that. You ain’t old. And I’m having a real nice time.” Eggsy frowns and studies his bottle. “Unless you don’t want me around.”

“I do.” Merlin leans forward and places a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I’m having a lovely evening.”

“Good.” Eggsy gives him one of his radiant smiles. “Besides…I got good mates but they don’t try and get me.”

“I dinnae follow.”

“Trying to change myself, make a better life. They got potential, but they also got no interest in investigating that potential. When I started dating someone like Tilde, someone posh and beautiful, it scared the fuck outta them. They tried to be nice to her and all, but it was awkward.”

“Have ye heard from her at all?” Merlin asks quietly. He knows it’s none of his business but he’s hoping the answer is no. 

“Once…she called to see how I was doing.”

“Ah. I admit I have not been in a relationship for quite some time, but I would think that perhaps it wasn’t the right thing for her to do.”

“It was and it wasn’t,” Eggsy admits. “Nice to hear from her, and I could tell that it was as hard for her as it was for me, but really I just want her to leave me alone. Can’t move on from someone if they’re in your fucking face all the time.”

“That is an understatement,” Merlin mutters.

“Been keeping busy, though…spending time with Daisy, and work, of course,” Eggsy says.

“Ye are lucky to have a family who loves you, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him. “Never take that for granted.” He sighs. “I told my mother I was gay when I was eighteen. She kicked me out of the house as the words were still drifting in the air.”

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy stares at him. “Merlin, that’s…I’m…I’m so sorry, mate.”

Merlin shrugged. “I figured that would be her reaction, although I’d hoped that love for her son would win out over her religious beliefs. She informed me that if she would nae be seeing me in the afterlife, she dinnae wish to see me in this one.” Merlin gulps down his beer, the memory still fresh and painful. 

Eggsy slides closer and puts his hand on Merlin’s leg. “And your Da?”

“He was a quiet man, followed where Mam led. Even if I never held a man’s hand, or kissed him, or looked at someone in more than a platonic fashion, it would be hanging between us. She refused to accept it on religious principle, he refused due to pride. No son of his was homosexual.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy looks horrified. “Did you ever find someone? Like a relationship?”

“Not until I was much older. I had my dalliances, but I didn’t have a serious relationship until I was in my thirties. And it was the biggest disaster of my entire life, almost as big as being ostracized by my family. We were in love, or so I thought…we worked together. He encouraged me to create, to invent, to build. And when I came up with something that could possibly change the world…he took it and put his own name on it.”

“Bastard,” Eggsy gasps.

“Perhaps ye have heard of him…Keegan O’Dell?”

“You are fucking taking the piss.” Eggsy stares at him in shock. “Keegan O’Dell is one of the most brilliant minds in technology today. He puts Richmond Valentine to fucking shame.”

“I am aware,” Merlin says with a tiny smile. 

“You was dating Keegan O’Dell.”

“For five years.”

“But that…ain’t he like…”

“In his thirties? Yes. I’m afraid my eye has always wandered toward younger men,” Merlin says with a sheepish smile. “And in his case that was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”

“What a fucking prick.” Eggsy looks disgusted. “Always admired him…not anymore.”

“Admire his mind, lad, because it is a wonderful thing. Just dinnae admire his morals…because he has none.”

“Wow. I’m…shocked.”

“That I held onto someone like Keegan for five years? I know he’s quite handsome.”

“Yeah, he’s all right, if you like the blond hair blue eyes type,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “I’m shocked that he used you that way. You’re an incredible person, Merlin, and I know you probably shared all your work with him. He just…fuck.” Eggsy slides closer. “You don’t deserve that. You deserve the fucking world. Look at how you took me in, let me into your life.”

“Ye were quite convincing, Eggsy. I’d take some of that credit for yourself, if I were you.” Merlin takes a deep breath. “I do think that the day you walked into my shop was a lucky one. Ye have improved my life without even knowing it, just by being yourself.”

Eggsy looks sad for some reason. “Myself ain’t that great.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Merlin says.

Eggsy looks up into his eyes. His cheeks are pink, he’s biting at his bottom lip, and he looks scared and hopeful at the same time. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Merlin doesn’t remember actually moving, but suddenly his arms are wrapping around Eggsy as he kisses the pink lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin has almost forgotten how to breathe. Eggsy's lips are soft and warm and strong, and the sensation of kissing him is foreign yet familiar at the same time. Eggsy's hands fist in Merlin's jumper, and he hears Eggsy sigh as his body slowly unfolds itself against Merlin's. Merlin bravely allows his tongue to request entrance into Eggsy's mouth, and he hears a sensual growl from deep in Eggsy's chest.

“RAWR!” Another growl bursts forth right in Merlin's ear as Aragorn hops onto the back of the sofa and head butts him, hard. They pull apart and Aragorn hisses in Eggsy's face. 

“Aragorn!” Merlin gasps. Eggsy jumps back into the corner of the sofa. “I do apologize, Eggsy. I have NO clue what's gotten into him.” Merlin hops to his feet and scoops his cat into his arms. “Ye are now officially banished into the bedroom, you ridiculous monster.” Merlin stomps off to the bedroom and unceremoniously dumps Aragorn onto the bed. He all but slams the door as he returns to the bedroom, Aragorn wailing piteously in Merlin's wake. “I'm so sorry,” Merlin says again as he sits back down, but the spell is broken. 

Eggsy curls up in the corner of the sofa, face red and eyes darting anxiously around the room. “Nah, it's fine, bruv. Can't help how dumb animals are. I'm...I'm the one who's sorry.”

“Whatever for?”

“I shouldn't have kissed you,” Eggsy replies and now Merlin's the one blushing with shame. Of course the boy didn't mean to kiss him. He was probably just doing it to be polite to an old lonely idiot. “I mean, you're my boss and all...ain't right.” He looks up at Merlin and Merlin swears there are tears in the green eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

“Eggsy, there is nothing to forgive.” Merlin takes Eggsy's hand and squeezes it. “I should have known better. I'm your boss, and your elder.”

“Ain't that much of an elder,” Eggsy retorts with a shaky grin.

“Thank ye for the compliment.” Merlin stands. “I think perhaps it would be wise for me to go to bed.”

“You don't gotta do that, it's still early! We could watch telly or sommat,” Eggsy says, standing as well. 

“Nae, that's fine. I will go try to figure out what's going on with Aragorn.” Merlin goes to the hall closet and pulls out a pillow and two blankets. “If ye need something more, check in here.”

“No, that's fine, thanks.” Eggsy takes the bedding and looks up at him. “I messed things up, didn't I? Don't want you to be mad at me, Merlin.”

Merlin can't help it. He cups the strong jaw in his hand and strokes Eggsy's cheek with his thumb. “I doubt I could ever be mad at ye, Eggsy. This was my fault, not yours. You've messed nothing up.” Eggsy tilts his head into Merlin's hand. “Sweet dreams. Come get me if ye need anything.” Merlin turns and heads for the bedroom, closing the door and leaning against it.

“Mawr,” Aragorn says calmly, curling one paw and licking the bottom.

“Dinnae even start, Aragorn.” Merlin flops onto the bed and groans.

“Fuck.” Eggsy falls onto the sofa and closes his eyes. That wasn't supposed to happen. Eggsy wasn't supposed to let ANYTHING like that happen. Not on this mission. Falling for Merlin McNair was most definitely not one of the objectives.

“Are you all right, Agent Galahad?”

Eggsy freezes. “Guess you saw all that?”

“I didn't see anything,” Morgana informs him. “I most definitely was not anywhere near my monitor in the past ten minutes, and I definitely removed my comm device while I left my desk to get some tea. So I am completely clueless as to what you are referring to.”

“You, Morgana, are aces,” Eggsy says with a smile. He knows she saw everything; she always does. But deep down Morgana is genuinely a lovely person.

“I will take that as a compliment. I am assuming Mr. McNair is in his bedroom for the evening?”

“I think so,” Eggsy grumbles. “Better give him a moment before I start pawing through anything. Saw a stack of stuff in the corner...I know he likes to bring things home and work on them.”

“Show me,” she says. “You don't have to touch anything, not until you're sure he's asleep.” Eggsy gets up and tiptoes over to the stack of laptop parts and tablets near the television stand. “That COULD be it. I am picking up a tracking signal, but it would be good to have a visual.”

“I don’t know when he’s actually going to sleep,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Maybe I should just get ready for bed myself, and then I can start moving things around a bit.”

“Very well. I will disconnect until you notify me otherwise.”

“Aw, c’mon, Morgana, don’t you want to see me in the loo?”

“I’ve seen you in the loo, Galahad, and I was not impressed.” She disconnects and Eggsy blinks for a moment. No. He doesn’t want to know.

Eggsy goes into the loo and performs his usual nightly ritual. He stares at himself in the mirror for a long moment after brushing his teeth. He then reaches up and gently touches his own lips. Merlin kissed him. KISSED him. And it was exactly like Eggsy thought it would be…because he HAS thought about it. He’s awakened with Merlin on his mind more than once. Merlin kisses gently, sweetly, but with a firm passion that sent Eggsy’s mind racing. Merlin deserves better than this. Eggsy’s going to prove he’s not in on it and get out of this entire messy situation. Because if he doesn’t, things will only get worse.

He leaves the loo, hesitates, and turns right toward the bedroom. He gently raps on the bedroom door. “Good…good night, Merlin. I’m sorry, again. I just…don’t think I didn’t enjoy that, cuz I did. You could give lessons in kissing.”

The door flies open and Eggsy almost falls over. “Ye were nae so bad yourself, lad,” Merlin says with a shy smile.

“I just wanted to say good night.” Eggsy swallows hard.

“Thank ye, Eggsy. Good night.” 

They stare at each other for a long moment before Merlin finally steps back and closes the door. “Fuck,” Eggsy growls to himself. He returns to the living room and changes into a pair of sleep trousers and an old vest. He sits down on the sofa and scrolls through his phone for about fifteen minutes before sighing and tapping the side of his glasses. “Okay, Morgana, ready to get this show on the road? I could really hit the hay right about now.”

“It’s early. You’re a young man, Galahad…aren’t you used to staying up until all hours?”

“Hardly,” Eggsy snorts. “Nine times out of ten I’m asleep by half-nine.” He quietly kneels down by the stack of laptops and gadgets and pulls the pile close. “What am I looking for?”

“Third one down. Yes, that’s it,” she says calmly. “Do you have the reader?”

“Yeah, hold on.” He knee-walks over to the tiny coffee table and picks up his mobile. He pushes a hidden button the back and a piece of plastic drops into his hand. “Got it.”

“Press it against the back of the laptop,” she orders.

Eggsy crawls back and does as he’s told. The laptop beeps and whirs to life. “Shh!” Eggsy gasps, glaring at the laptop.

“Yes, Galahad, THAT will work,” Morgana says, and he can almost hear the eye-roll.

“Shut up,” he mutters. She clears her throat. “Ma’am.”

“He’s started to work on it but he hasn’t cleared the hard drive, not yet. I can retrieve almost everything. Excellent work, Galahad.”

“So does this mean I’m done with the mission?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“No.”

“Wot?” Eggsy says. Part of him wants to walk out the door and never see Merlin again. Another part of him wants to dart Merlin, walk out the door, quit his job, show up at the shop, and start everything all over. He groans and tugs at his hair a bit.

“You know that this mission was two-fold. Not only were you to find the equipment, but you were to evaluate Mr. McNair and his business to decide if he was involved in the trafficking ring.”

“There’s NO way someone like Merlin would be a part of it,” Eggsy says immediately. “He’s a sweet man. He’s generous and kind and…”

“You don’t have to convince ME, Galahad,” Morgana says quietly. “You know this is for Arthur to decide.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy says again. Harry’s suspicious of everyone. Eggsy’s fairly certain Harry probably tracks his own husband.

“Indeed. I will inform Arthur that the hardware is in Mr. McNair’s possession. The gadget you put on the back is not only sending me all the intel, but it’s erasing everything as it goes. He will be none the wiser when he pokes about a bit.”

“Well, I guess that’s good. He was excited to get this stuff at the auction. I really think it was just a fluke.”

“I’d like to believe that,” she says kindly. “Sleep well, Agent Galahad.”

“Thanks, Morgana. Have a good night.” 

Merlin sleeps fitfully, his rest interrupted not only by his own mind but by the irritated cat marching back and forth across his pillow throughout the night. “I am nae letting ye out there, Aragorn,” Merlin mumbles at half-three. “Ye will probably attempt to claw his eyes out.”

“Mmph.” Aragorn licks the top of Merlin’s head and resumes his pacing.

Merlin finally gives in at a little after seven, yawning and stretching before climbing out of bed and sliding into his slippers. “Ye will behave,” he says sternly. “I will nae have ye attacking my guests.” Aragorn simply sticks his nose in the air and walks around Merlin’s legs in a figure eight. “Ridiculous creature.”

He tiptoes out into the living room, heart sinking as he sees an empty sofa and a neatly folded blanket. “Meow!” Aragorn howls triumphantly, leaping onto the pillow.

Merlin shoves him away so he can retrieve the note that rests on the pillow. “ _Merlin, thanks again. Figured I’d head out early, maybe check on my family. See you on Monday. Eggsy.”_

Merlin sighs and flops down onto the sofa. “I blame you,” he tells Aragorn. “Somehow this is all your fault.”

“Meow.” Aragorn stalks into the kitchen and starts crying for his breakfast.

“Good afternoon, Eggsy.” 

Eggsy looks up from his bench to see Harry and Percival approaching. “Hey, Harry. Hi, Percival.” He leans forward. “Daisy, wait your turn.”

His sister comes running over, braids flopping over her shoulders. “Me go first!”

“No, love, you gotta wait your turn. Everyone gets a chance. You gotta be nice to those kids.” He looks up. “You remember my friends Harry and Michael, right?”

“Yeah, hi,” she says carelessly. “Me go play.”

“Okay, but you stay where I can see you. And remember…take turns,” he orders. She nods and runs back to the playground.

“My office would have been more comfortable,” Harry points out, wrinkling his nose as he looks at the peeling paint on the park bench.

“Oh, quit being such a prude, Harry.” Percival brushes off the bench and unfolds the blanket he’s carrying. “This is why I planned ahead. I know the idea of the outdoors frightens you.”

“I am NOT afraid of the outdoors. How many missions did I…”

“You were too busy to notice the outdoors,” Percival interrupts. “Now sit down and drink your tea.” He thrusts a takeaway cup at Harry. “And if I hear one word about the milk to sugar ratio, you’ll be celibate for a month.”

“Fine.” Harry takes his tea and sits down with a pout.

Percival smiles as he hands Eggsy another cup. “For you.”

“Thanks, mate.” Eggsy nods and sips. “Mmm. Perfect.”

Percival gives Harry a triumphant little glance as he sits down. “Your sister is charming. I haven’t seen her in ages…she’s getting so big.”

“I know. Before I know it I’ll be running queries on prospective boyfriends or girlfriends.”

“You will not use Kingsman resources to vet your sister’s romantic partners,” Harry orders.

“Okay, Harry,” Eggsy says in a voice that says just the opposite.

“Although she is quite charming, for a child,” Harry adds. “She seems to be a bit…cheeky.”

“Quite like her older brother,” Percival says with a wink.

“Yeah, she’s a pip.” Eggsy smiles fondly.

“You have me outside, on a bench, in a park, drinking from a cardboard cup. I would like to hear your report,” Harry says finally.

Eggsy watches Daisy for a long moment. “Found the laptop, got the scanner on it, Morgana says she should have everything she needs by later today,” he tells Harry. “And it will erase everything it finds, so Merlin won’t see anything if he actually looks hard.”

“Excellent work, my boy,” Harry says, beaming with pride. 

“You still want me to find out if he’s involved in anything,” Eggsy says. Harry nods, his smile fading. “I can tell you right now…he’s not. He’s just a middle-aged man who owns a shop, filling his days with work he loves. He adores his cat, is kind to old ladies, and gave a stupid chav kid a chance when he really shouldn’t have.”

“You like this man,” Percival says quietly.

“Yeah, I do. He’s not evil, Harry. He’s not a villain,” Eggsy insists.

“You normally have very good judgment when it comes to people, Galahad,” Harry says in his Arthur voice. “But I wish for you to continue observing him at least through the end of the month.”

“That’s three weeks away!”

“The end of the month, Galahad.” Harry studies him. “If he’s such a good person, I would think you might enjoy spending this time with him. Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“No, Arthur,” Eggsy says, adopting his own Galahad voice. “There isn’t.”

Merlin is half afraid Eggsy won’t come in for work on Monday. The kiss stayed on Merlin’s mind throughout the weekend, and he isn’t sure how to act. He knows it isn’t as if they’d slept together, but it has broken a wall between them that cannot be rebuilt. Thankfully (or not) Eggsy acts as if nothing has changed. He shows up on time, gives Merlin a cheerful good morning, and gets to work as if nothing has happened.

It almost makes things more uncomfortable, at least for Merlin. Did the kiss mean nothing to Eggsy, or is he just trying as hard as he can to keep things as they should be: employer and employee? Eggsy is still the same smiling man he was on Friday, but there is a formality to his manner, a respectful distance, that make Merlin feel even more embarrassed. He’s lucky Eggsy is such a decent person. He could have accused Merlin of sexual harassment and refused to come back.

Merlin tries to do his work but he keeps watching Eggsy, looking at him and wondering what’s going on in Eggsy’s head. He’s even more ashamed as he realizes that he’s probably making this a hundred times bigger than Eggsy is. Eggsy probably has men offering to kiss him all the time. He’s young, he’s charming, he’s handsome. Of course he’s blown the entire situation off. What is Merlin to him?

As they progress through the week things don’t change. They don’t get worse, but they definitely don’t get better. Eggsy keeps to himself, organizing the shelves and then beginning to log items into an electronic database Merlin creates for just that purpose. Merlin decides on Thursday that if things don’t change by the end of the workday, he’ll say something on Friday. They can at last talk it out, get rid of the rather large elephant in the room.

It is five minutes before closing time on Thursday when Eggsy says, “Gonna go wash up. Meeting my mum for dinner, wanna look decent.” He holds up his filthy hands and grins.

“Of course, lad. I’ll just pull the till and start counting.” Merlin motions to the register.

“Fair enough.” Eggsy saunters into the back room.

Merlin has just pulled the drawer out when the bell tinkles above the door. He pastes on a smile. “Good afternoon, gentlemen. May I help ye?”

“Yeah.” One of the men flips the closed sign and stands in front of the door.

“I appreciate your assistance, but we are still open for five minutes,” Merlin says politely. The two men are young, a little older than Eggsy, clad in jeans and black jackets. 

“We say you’re closed.” The other man strolls up to the counter. “We also say you’re gonna give us that money.”

“Or what?” Merlin asks calmly. He prays that Eggsy finds a reason to stay safely tucked away in the back room. Eggsy CANNOT come out. God knows what the man might do.

A gun is suddenly pointed to his forehead. “Or I redecorate this shop with your head.” 

Merlin swallows hard. “I really don’t think what I have here is worth the trouble you’re going to. We don’t make much money during the day. Why don’t ye turn around and leave, and we will all forget this ever happened.”

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and start giving me the money?” The man sneers.

“Oi, mate, lots of computer stuff here…could use a new tablet,” the man says at the door.

“Shut up!” The man with the gun snaps at his partner. "Old man, I ain’t getting any younger, and if you don’t start giving me that money, you won’t be getting any older.” The man presses the gun to Merlin’s head. Merlin opens his mouth to reply when the man screams and falls back, clutching at his shoulder as he goes. Merlin’s eyes widen as he sees a knife sticking out of the man’s upper arm.

“Merlin, get down and call the fucking police!” Eggsy yells. He actually leaps over the counter and slides across the floor, his trainer-clad feet connecting with the other man’s shins. The man grunts and stumbles, Eggsy’s foot sweeping up to catch him behind the knee. “Merlin! Police! NOW!”

Merlin crumples to the ground behind the counter and grabs for his mobile. His hands shake as he presses buttons. “Yes…I…I would like to report a robbery in progress…”

Somehow he gives the dispatcher all the right information as he rises up just enough to peer over the top of the counter. He almost drops the phone in shock as he sees Eggsy beating the hell out of the other man, stopping to kick the first man in the groin for good measure. Finally the second man is a pile of groaning skin and bones by the door, and Eggsy is hurrying back to the counter as the door flies open. “Are you all right?” Eggsy drops to the ground and grabs Merlin with bloody hands. “Are you hurt?”

“Police!” An officer barks.

“We’re here, behind the counter,” Merlin announces. “I am the owner and this is my assistant. Don’t shoot.” Merlin slowly stands up.

The next hour passes by in a blur. Merlin and Eggsy give their information and their stories about what happened. The men are taken away to the hospital. Merlin and Eggsy tell their stories again. And a third time. And then the police are finally leaving and Eggsy heads to the back to wash his hands. “We’ll be in touch, Mr. McNair,” one of the officers tells him.

“Thank you for your quick response,” Merlin says. “Have a good evening.” Merlin locks the door behind them and leans against it, trying to figure out what just happened. His store was almost robbed, he was held at gunpoint, and Eggsy destroyed the robbers with a knife and his own bare hands. Merlin slowly makes his way to the tiny loo in the back, where Eggsy is scrubbing the man’s blood from his fingers. “Will your mother be very angry that you missed dinner?” Merlin asks quietly.

Eggsy looks at him in the mirror. “Fuck, didn’t even think of that,” he says with a weak chuckle. “As soon as I’m clean I’ll text her.” 

Merlin watches him scrub some more before finally rinsing and drying. “You were incredible,” he whispers. “You came out of nowhere…I was so frightened you’d come out and they’d hurt you. That they’d be startled and the man with the gun would turn and…”

“Hey.” Eggsy turns around and smiles up at him. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“I was so frightened,” Merlin repeats. “Eggsy, I know the kiss upset you and it wasn’t what you wanted, but I think the world of you, and I would hate it if something happened to you because of me.” Merlin knows he’s babbling but now that he’s started he can’t stop. “You are beautiful and wonderful and you scare me to death because you make me want to do things I haven’t done in years. You make me want to converse and share stories and just become human again.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. He looks up into Merlin’s eyes. “When I looked out and saw that gun at your head, I couldn’t even SEE straight. It was like this fire boiled up from inside me. I didn’t even know I was moving until I was beating the bloke’s face in.”

“And the knife?”

“My neck of the woods, you’re always armed in some way,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “I was petrified, thought he was gonna kill you.” Eggsy draws a deep breath. “And the kiss didn’t upset me the way you think. I just…my life is complicated, and I don’t wanna drag you down with me. But don’t you ever think it wasn’t what I wanted.” Eggsy stands on tiptoe and kisses him. Merlin pulls him close, tightly wrapping an arm around the slender waist. One of Eggsy’s hands reaches up to stroke the back of Merlin’s neck and he sighs. “Can’t help myself,” Eggsy murmurs. “Know we shouldn’t do this, but I’m fucked if I care right now. Not when I just watched someone put a gun to your fucking head.” He stands even taller and kisses the head in question.

“Might I ask you to dinner?” Merlin blurts out. Eggsy stares at him. “That’s what people do, right? They still do dates, as in dinner? It’s been so long I am unsure.”

“Yeah, they do. They do dinner,” Eggsy says. He gives Merlin a strange smile. “And I would love dinner with you. Tomorrow night?”

“Yes. Tomorrow night.” Merlin feels as if he’s body is plugged into one of the electrical outlet. 

“But not at your place…don’t need your demon beast making another attempt on my life.”

“I’ve had words with Aragorn…I do believe he will behave. But I would prefer to make it an official date. I could pick you up at your flat.”

“No,” Eggsy says so quickly that Merlin frowns. “I just…I don’t want you seeing where I live. Not yet. It’s just…I don’t want you to.”

“All right, all right,” Merlin says soothingly. “Shall we meet somewhere?”

“Or…we could just go from here tomorrow,” Eggsy suggests. “We don’t gotta go somewhere fancy, and if we bring other clothes, we can just get ready here.”

“That is a brilliant idea.” Merlin has to kiss him again. “But now I want ye to go home. Ye should put something on your hands, get completely cleaned up.”

“Yes, Boss.” Eggsy kisses him again and gives him a troubled look.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Eggsy leans his forehead against Merlin’s shoulder. “Nothing at all.”


	11. Chapter 11

Eggsy smiles shyly at Merlin as he comes in the door on Friday. “Hey.”

“Hello, lad.” They look at each other for a moment and at the same time burst into awkward laughter. “We are quite ridiculous, aren’t we?” Merlin says. “As if we have never seen each other before.”

“It is kinda dumb,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Bet this is gonna be a long day, though.”

“Aye, I agree.”

They stare at each other for one more moment before Eggsy finally says, “Just gonna put my stuff in the back.” He motions to the knapsack on his shoulder.

“All right. Come back to the counter, I need your opinion on something,” Merlin says, and Eggsy looks pleased.

When he returns he’s carrying a cup of tea for them both. “Okay…what do you need?”

“Thank ye, Eggsy.” Merlin gives a quick look towards the door, takes a deep breath, and leans in and steals a kiss.

Eggsy blushes. “That’s what you needed? I got those in spades, bruv.”

Merlin chuckles. “Nae, not what I needed.” He points to the laptop on the counter. “I’ve finally decided to get a security system, and wanted your thoughts.”

“Me?” Eggsy blinks at him. “I don’t know shit about security systems.”

“Well…” Merlin pauses. He’d been unsure if he should proceed in this manner and finally decided Eggsy would understand. Probably. “I know ye have a bit of a…less than savory history. And I thought…”

“You wanted my professional opinion,” Eggsy finishes. He looks furious.

“I’m so sorry, lad. I never wished to offend ye. I only thought that…”

“Relax, Merlin,” Eggsy says with his sunny smile. “I’m just joking. It’s fine.”

“Brat.” Merlin gives him a nudge.

“I’m surprised you don’t got something in place already, with all this tech.” Eggsy looks around the shop.

“Well, the way I had it before wasn’t exactly appealing,” Merlin points out. “Now ye have it nice and neat and orderly…if anything, that robbery attempt was YOUR fault.”

“Don’t say that,” Eggsy says immediately. “I have fucking nightmares about that bloke putting a gun to your fucking head.”

Merlin sobers. “I’m sorry, Eggsy.”

Eggsy leans in to him. “Don’t even wanna think that I might ever have a hand in hurting you, Merlin.” His green eyes are sad as they look up at Merlin. “Please believe me.”

“Of course I believe ye, lad.” Merlin can’t help it. He kisses him again. “But back to the security. I suppose I always trusted everyone in the neighborhood. We are not the fanciest street…a far cry from Saville Row…but the shopkeepers are all honest men and women and I never expected something like what happened the other day.”

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t,” Eggsy agrees. “So…what do we got here?”

Merlin starts clicking through the screens as they discuss what the shop would need and the cheapest way to do it. “What I need is the actual hardware. I can install it myself.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just make it yourself,” Eggsy says.

“Ye have that much faith in me?” Merlin says, blushing with pleasure.

“Course I can do. You’re fucking brilliant.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin dips his head. “Unfortunately I know very little about how to build a camera. I will just have to be happy with doing the installation.”

“I bet you could build a camera. I bet you could build everything,” Eggsy tells him. “I bet there ain’t ONE thing you tried and then failed at.”

“My relationship,” Merlin says quietly. 

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers. “You didn’t fail. HE failed. He was a twatwaffle bastard and you are better off without him.”

“Twatwaffle?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy smiles at him and Merlin ruffles his hair.

“Just gonna wash up and change my shirt,” Eggsy says, heading toward the back room. “Shouldn’t take long.”

“I’m just about done here, lad, and then I will clean up as well.” Merlin gives him an excited smile. “And then we can start our date.”

“You bet.” 

The smile falls from Eggsy’s face as soon as he enters the back room. He knows this is a horrible idea. He should NOT go on a date with Merlin. Not when his mission is almost done and he’ll be disappearing from Merlin’s life completely. But he just couldn’t say no. Not after the way Merlin kissed him. Not after Merlin looks at him as if he’s hung the moon. He knows Eggsy as a stupid kid from the estates…and he wants him anyway. Not like Tilde, who saw him as a superhero saving the world. Maybe Eggsy deserves to live the fantasy, just this once, just until the end of the month. He doesn’t let himself think how crushed Merlin will be…and how crushed he will be as well.

Eggsy frowns as he pulls off his work jumper and washes his face and hands in the tiny loo. He’d gotten a good look at the idiots who tried to hold up the shop, and Morgana confirmed that they were goons working for Antoinette Paige. They’d come to the shop with a purpose, a purpose similar to Eggsy’s: find out what Merlin did with their laptop. Thankfully the laptop wasn’t there in the shop, and thankfully Eggsy took care of them before things could get ugly. From what Morgana told him they were low-level thugs, nothing that was going to cause Merlin to be in more danger. Eggsy now has in his possession three tiny cameras that he’ll plant while Merlin gets ready, and then Kingsman can keep an eye on Merlin even as he installs his own security system.

“Oh my,” he hears Merlin whisper. 

Eggsy whirls around. “Jesus, you scared me.”

“Sorry.” Merlin’s eyes travel from Eggsy’s throat and down over his bare chest and abs. “Ye…ye are gorgeous, lad.”

“Wot? Oh.” Eggsy blushes all over at the way Merlin’s eyes hungrily drink him in. “Ain’t all that. Still got a bit of baby fat.” He pinches a tiny portion of his stomach.

“Hardly.” Merlin sighs. “Now I really feel old.”

“You. Are. Well. Fit.” Eggsy pokes Merlin’s flat stomach with each word. “Now miss me with that and quit leering at me like a filthy old man.”

“But I AM a filthy old man.”

“Just the kind of old man I like.” Eggsy kisses him and grabs his shirt from his bag. “Loo’s all yours.” He throws his shirt on and picks up his knapsack.

He makes sure Merlin is busy in the loo before quickly digging the cameras from his bag and positioning them in the appropriate locations. He contacts Morgana through his glasses and helps her to quickly calibrate the Kingsman technology. “Very good, Galahad,” she says. “And I hope you have an enjoyable evening.”

“Morgana,” Eggsy begins quietly. He’s not sure what to say. She’d hinted at their last meeting that Harry knows nothing about the date…or the kissing.

“I don’t think you need your glasses tonight, do you, Galahad? Good night.”

The call is terminated. Eggsy slowly removes his glasses and slides them into a protective pocket of the knapsack, an item also provided by Kingsman. “All ready,” Merlin announces as he returns to the front of the shop in an attractive olive green sweater that brings out his eyes. “Did something happen to your glasses?”

Of course Merlin would notice. “Put in my contacts,” Eggsy says with a shrug. “Now and then they ain’t so bad.”

“You are handsome either way,” Merlin says almost bashfully.

“You ain’t so bad yourself,” Eggsy says with a grin. 

“Do ye like Italian food?” Merlin asks, realizing that he’s never bothered to find out. He’s so clueless at all of this, not like he was very good at it in the first place.

“Ooh, love it,” Eggsy says enthusiastically. “Don’t get to eat it much, other than my mum’s spag bol…and to be honest, that ain’t that good,” he finishes in a dramatic whisper.

“Excellent. There is a charming little place about fifteen minutes away, if you don’t mind walking.”

“Of course,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Extra time together, ain’t it?”

That smile does Things to Merlin. It’s sweet and innocent, yet has a bit of cheek behind it that promises so much more. Merlin realizes he’s as nervous as he was on his very first date…although back then it was all but illegal, so he had good reason to be nervous. His mouth is dry but his hands are sweaty, and he tries to casually wipe them on his trousers. “I found this place a year or so ago, literally fell through the door when I was caught in a rainstorm. The family who own it are unbelievably nice, and the food should win awards.”

“That sounds aces,” Eggsy says. “Although I could do without the rainstorm, this is one of my favorite jumpers.” He glances down at his blue shirt.

“It looks quite nice on ye,” Merlin says shyly, and it does. The color brings out the boy’s eyes, and the fabric pulls just right across the broad chest.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says just as shyly.

The walk takes no time at all and then suddenly Merlin is holding the door of the tiny restaurant. “After you.” Eggsy steps in and waits for Merlin.

“Ah, look who is here! I thought you forgot about us, Signore McNair!” A man in his sixties comes rushing over to shake Merlin’s hand. “It is has been far too long…I thought perhaps we offended you with our food!”

“Never, Giovanni,” Merlin promises. “I’ve been busy with work.”

“And how is your gatto feroce?” Giovanni asks.

“Aragorn is doing well, although he’s been a bit testy of late,” Merlin says. “I don’t believe he deserves a treat.”

“He is your pet, he deserves a treat.” The owner turns to Eggsy. “And who is this?”

“I’m sorry. Giovanni, this is my friend, Eggsy.”

“Eggsy, a pleasure. Welcome to my humble trattoria.” Giovanni actually bows.

“Thank you…it’s quite lovely,” Eggsy tells him.

“Please, have a seat. I will give you the best table. Privacy so you can talk but with a nice view of the room.” Giovanni leads them to a booth in the back. “Wine?”

Merlin looks at Eggsy, who shakes his head. “Just water today, I think.” He turns to Eggsy. “Usually I just allow Giovanni to surprise me, is that all right with you?”

“Perfect,” Eggsy says. “I’ll eat just about anything.”

Merlin groans as Giovanni shouts with delight. “Don’t say that, lad. He will give you just about anything.”

“I will tell Martina…she will be thrilled!” Giovanni beams his smile at them and hurries to the kitchen, shouting for a waiter to bring their water.

“I love this place already,” Eggsy declares, eagerly looking around. “It’s amazing.”

“It is. And if you return even once more, you become family,” Merlin tells him. “As ye can see by the way he greeted me.”

“I’m having a wonderful time,” Eggsy tells him.

“The night has barely started!” Merlin says with a laugh.

“Yeah, but I can see how it’s going.” Eggsy reaches over and briefly touches Merlin’s hand.

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy falls back into his chair. “That was incredible.” He pushes his plate away with a sigh. 

“Aye,” Merlin says with a grin.

Eggsy glances down at his shirt to make sure he’s not wearing any sauce. He’d practically licked his plate clean. “I cannot believe they’re tucked away here and no one knows about it. They belong…I dunno…they deserve awards. People need to know.” He’s being honest. He’s actually eaten Italian food IN Italy and it was never this good.

“I think they prefer it that way.” Merlin nods his thanks to the waiter as their plates are cleared. “They’re happy here making their food and pleasing their customers. They enjoy our enjoyment.”

“I like that,” Eggsy says. “Makes the food taste better, I bet.”

“I’m sure they would agree.” Merlin glances at his watch. “It’s still early, would ye like dessert?”

“Yes, but fuck no. I bet they make incredible desserts, but I have absolutely no room.”

“How about some coffee?” Merlin suggests.

“I could do that.”

Merlin flutters his fingers and the waiter appears. “Two coffees and the almond biscotti.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Biscotti?” Eggsy moans.

“Aye. It is homemade.”

“Of COURSE it is,” Eggsy says with a sigh.

Merlin smiles as a woman approaches with their coffee. “Martina, hello.”

“Signore McNair, so lovely to see you.” She beams her large smile at him and then turns to Eggsy. “Good evening.”

“Everything was amazing,” Eggsy gushes. “Really incredible. Thank you.”

“Ah! I am so glad you enjoyed it. Now you must come back again and try something else.” She serves their coffee and biscotti and leaves with another big smile.

“Dunno how I’m gonna top this date,” Eggsy says, shaking his head. “Don’t know nothing this good.”

“So you…you want another date?” Merlin asks nervously.

Eggsy’s heart sinks. He’s had a fantastic time, and he wants a second date and a third date and every date ever. But he knows he can’t lead Merlin on. He can’t hurt him more than he knows he’ll already be hurting him. “Of course I do,” Eggsy replies finally. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Merlin repeats and Eggsy rolls his eyes. “I just…I know we dinnae have much in common, and I’m so much older, and…”

“Merlin, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Eggsy inwardly winces as he says the words. “If I say I’m having a great time, I mean it.”

“I’ve enjoyed it as well.”

They look at each other for a moment. “Why don’t I cook for you again?” Eggsy suggests finally. That’s casual enough, nothing too romantic. “Brunch. On Sunday. I got a crepe recipe that will blow your fucking mind.”

“That sounds nice,” Merlin says with a grin. “And I will make sure Aragorn behaves himself.”

“Ain’t his fault, you said you don’t get a lot of guests. He’s not used to it.”

“Still…no reason for him to be rude,” Merlin says. His handsome smile slowly crawls across his face. “Brunch, then.” He holds out his coffee cup.

“Brunch.” Eggsy touches it with his own.


	12. Chapter 12

“Aragorn McNair, ye will listen and listen good.” Merlin stands in front of the bookcase and crosses his arms over his chest. Aragorn calmly looks at him, slowly blinking at him in an innocent fashion. “Dinnae try to pull the fur over my eyes, ye ridiculous creature. I know what ye are capable of, and ye will behave yourself today. Eggsy is coming over again and…” Merlin’s shocked when Aragorn hisses. “Ye have met him ONCE! I dinnae understand where this aggressive attitude is coming from. Are ye jealous?” Merlin swears Aragorn rolls his eyes. “If ye cannae behave yourself, I only have one course of action.” Merlin leans forward. “I will put ye in…the crate.”

Aragorn jumps down, runs a few feet away, glares at Merlin and starts yowling. “Meowrrrrrr!”

“Keep your voice down, we have neighbors!” Merlin snaps. “This is nae an empty threat, Aragorn. BEHAVE. If ye dinnae wish to interact with him, go to another room.”

“Growwwrr.” Aragorn puts his tail and his nose in the air and stalks down the hall toward the bedroom.

“NOT the loo!” Merlin calls after him. “I’ll nae have ye jumping out from the shower and scaring him when he is trying to take a piss.”

Merlin realizes he’s shouting at his cat about people pissing when someone knocks on the door. He sighs and goes to open it, spirits lifting immeasurably when he sees the man on the other side. “Everything all right in there?” Eggsy asks in concern. “Heard your voice raised.”

“Aye, I was just setting ground rules for Aragorn. Do come in.” Merlin steps aside and allows Eggsy to come into the flat. “Hello there.”

“Morning,” Eggsy says shyly. “Can’t kiss you, carrying too much stuff.” He maneuvers around Merlin and heads for the kitchen, placing his bags on the table. Merlin eagerly follows after him. “There.” Eggsy leans back against the table and looks up at him. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Merlin cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and gives him a long tender kiss.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans, panting a bit as Merlin releases him. “That was…that was a kiss.”

“Nice to know I have not lost my touch,” Merlin says with a grin.

“If that’s you rusty, I’d hate to see what you can do once you’re back in the saddle.” Eggsy blinks at him. “Okay…yeah.” He turns around and almost stumbles over his own feet.

Merlin manages to leave Eggsy alone long enough for him to make the promised crepes. Merlin stares in shock at the plate of blueberry crepes and sausage that appears in front of him. “Are ye keeping things from me, lad?”

“W-why would you ask that?” Eggsy stammers.

“Well, ye are nae really a stockboy in a shop.”

“I’m not?”

“Nae…ye are a Michelin star chef, obviously.”

“Oh.” Eggsy sounds relieved for some reason. “Yep, you’re right…that’s my big secret. I know my way around a frying pan.”

“Well, I may keep ye around just for this.” Merlin cuts in and takes a bite. “Oh, this is heavenly.”

“Good.” Eggsy plates his own food and sits down. “I’m glad you like it.”

“All this work…ye are too good to me.”

“Think maybe you deserve it,” Eggsy says shyly.

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Merlin blushes and looks down at his plate.

“When’s the last time someone made a big deal over you, Merlin?”

Merlin finally looks up. “Aragorn is always quite pleased when I scratch between his ears.”

Eggsy snorts. “Not quite what I meant. I’m happy to do it. Wasn’t much, and I like knowing you’re enjoying it.”

“Keep it up and I won’t fit through these doorways anymore.” Merlin decides to go out on a limb a bit. “Unless ye wish to help me work it off.”

Now Eggsy blushes. “Ain’t an unwelcome thought,” he says finally.

They finish their food and work together to clean up the kitchen. Once the last dish is dried and put away, Merlin says, “I feel like we should go outside…it’s a nice day and we should take advantage of it.”

“I hear a ‘but’ in there somewhere,” Eggsy says with a smile.

“But I am so full because of your delicious food…I simply wish to laze about a bit on the sofa,” Merlin confides. “I promise Aragorn will not threaten ye again…we have, I hope, come to an understanding.”

“I trust you to protect me from your evil cat.”

“He’s not evil, exactly,” Merlin says as they go into the living room. “He’s just…protective, I suppose.”

“Dunno much about cats, but I’m thinking he cares about you as much as you care about him,” Eggsy says. “Maybe he sees me as some kind of threat?”

“I wouldn’t know why. You aren’t threatening in the slightest,” Merlin teases. “Although the men who broke into the shop probably wouldn’t agree with me.”

Eggsy’s face darkens. “Yeah, well, they had it coming. Pulled a fucking gun on you.” 

Merlin hesitates before putting his arm out. Eggsy immediately cuddles close. “But you took care of them.”

“I did. Cuz ain’t no one gonna hurt you on my watch.” Eggsy presses his cheek against Merlin’s chest for a moment. “Don’t ever want you hurt.”

“I’m sure that won’t happen.” Merlin rubs Eggsy’s arm.

Eggsy pulls back to look up at him. “I hope not.” His eyes are sad and the corners of his mouth are drawn down in a frown. Merlin simply has to kiss him. Eggsy happily kisses back, and the kisses soon move from sweet and chaste to longer and more passionate. Merlin runs a hand up Eggsy’s back and threads his fingers through Eggsy’s soft hair. His lips trail along the line of Eggsy’s jaw and slowly work their way down his neck. “Merlin,” Eggsy groans. Somehow they both twist and move and suddenly Eggsy is in his lap. He rests his hands on Eggsy’s arse, moaning a bit at the way it fits into his hands absolutely perfectly. Eggsy tugs at Merlin’s bottom lip with his teeth and Merlin growls. He cannot help it. He hasn’t been this turned on in decades, and all of a sudden all the blood in his body – as well as all his brain cells – have taken up residence in his hardening cock. Eggsy rocks on his lap a bit, gasping as Merlin sucks on the tender skin of his throat.

“Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs, dragging his tongue along the soft skin.

“Merlin…fuck, wait.” Eggsy sits back, placing his hands on Merlin’s heaving chest. Eggsy’s cheeks are pink and his lips are swollen. “We just…just wait.”

“I’m sorry,” Merlin says immediately.

“What for? Being sexy as hell?” Eggsy says with a crooked grin. “I just…I don’t wanna move too fast,” he says finally. “I know it sounds weird…people think young blokes like me just wanna get off. And yeah, I’d love to do that with you, but…it’s not all I am, and it’s not all I’m after.”

“I feel the same,” Merlin says quietly. “I would love nothing more than to take ye by the hand and lead ye to my bed…but I dinnae wish to ruin whatever we have.”

“Exactly.” 

They stare at each other for a moment. “But ye make that quite difficult,” Merlin says finally. “Christ, lad, your arse and thighs would make angels weep.”

“Yeah, well, look at those hands of yours.” Eggsy picks up Merlin’s right hand and kisses each finger. “So strong…long fingers…had lots of naughty thoughts about these fingers.”

“Is that so?” Merlin asks innocently. He trails his hand over Eggsy’s face before running a finger over Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy nips at his fingertip, causing Merlin to growl and surge forward for another kiss.

“Sorry…don’t wanna be a tease,” Eggsy says when they come up for air. He slowly pulls himself off Merlin’s lap to sit beside him.

“Perhaps that walk is nae a bad idea after all?” Merlin suggests.

“Yeah, think you’re right.” 

Neither of them make a move to get off the sofa. Merlin grins and simply holds Eggsy’s hand in his, and he starts to doze off as Eggsy rubs his thumb back and forth over Merlin’s knuckles. He opens his eyes just before dropping off, and sees Eggsy’s eyes closed as well. Merlin falls asleep with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for your report, Galahad,” Harry says. “I must say I’m quite impressed. I know you are not well-trained in hacking or computer technology, yet you’ve managed to scan everything quite thoroughly.”

“Helps to have Morgana or Theo in my ear,” Eggsy points out. “Can’t take much of the credit. But thank you.”

Harry studies him for a moment. “Is there anything else?”

“No, sir,” Eggsy says, carefully arranging his face into a mask of professionalism. “Unless YOU have something you want to say.”

“I do not, except that I am having a small gift sent to your sister in honor of her birthday. Just a little thing…Percival picked it out.” Harry looks very uncomfortable.

“Aw, Harry, you didn’t need to do that. Thanks. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“I hope so. I don’t…I don’t know what it is,” Harry admits. “Michael wouldn’t allow me to choose it. He actually said it’s been so long since I was a child I wouldn’t remember what they enjoyed.”

Eggsy laughs out loud at the insulted look on Harry’s face. “Well, at any rate, I’m sure it’s aces.”

“Hmmm,” Harry says with a frown. “Am I horrible if I say I hope she hates it?”

“Not in the slightest,” Eggsy promises.

“You are dismissed, Galahad,” Harry says, still obviously annoyed by his husband’s words.

Eggsy smiles and leaves the office. Once he gets into the corridor, however, he turns left instead of right, walking away from his own office. He hesitates briefly and knocks on the last door. “Enter.”

Eggsy pokes his head in. “You busy?”

“Galahad. Good afternoon. No, nothing that can’t wait.” Percival pushes himself back from his desk a bit. “Please have a seat.”

Eggsy sits. And then he fidgets. And then he finally blurts out, “I gotta question, but it’s sorta personal.”

Percival tilts his head. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather speak with Harry, then? I know you two are close.”

“Nah, it’s just…I don’t know if he’d understand what I’m asking, actually.” Eggsy takes a deep breath. “I know you didn’t say yes to Harry right away when he finally asked you on a date…was wondering what kept you from agreeing.”

“Oh.” Percival blinks. “Well, it was a few things. Originally I didn’t think he was serious. We’re so different in so many ways…I thought it was a joke, or perhaps he was having a lapse in his mental capacity. But then I realized he meant it, and I did not wish to say yes without considering every angle.” Eggsy has to smile. Percival always considers every angle. “It was just dinner, but it obviously could lead to so much more. And I needed to think about what I really wanted…did I wish to date another agent, someone who could die at any moment?”

“Right…”

“Do YOU wish to date another agent?”

“No!” Eggsy asks quickly. “It’s a civilian, actually, but…I know how hard that is with someone who doesn’t live our life, and Tilde even KNEW about Kingsman. I just…I really like this person, and I don’t want to lose them, but I can’t ever be completely honest with them,” Eggsy says sadly.

“And as we both know, honesty is a very important cornerstone to any relationship.” Eggsy nods. “I’m sorry I don’t have a good answer for you.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Dunno what I was even asking, really.” Eggsy stands. “Thanks for listening, though.”

“If it helps…I took a great leap of faith with Harry, and as you can see, it worked out for us.”

“True.” Eggsy gives him a small smile.

“And you don’t have to worry. This conversation stays in this office.”

“Thanks, Percival.”

“I have a brilliant idea,” Merlin announces after lunch one day. He leans against the counter and smiles as he watches Eggsy bend over to sift through a box of parts.

“All your ideas are brilliant, and I have a funny feeling you’re checking out my arse.”

“I am nae ‘checking it out.’ I am doing a very thorough visual inspection.”

“And?” Eggy shakes the arse in question.

“It is perfect.”

“Thank Christ,” Eggsy says with an exaggerated sigh. He stands up and brushes his hands off. “Now, if you’re done objectifying me, what was your brilliant idea?”

“This weekend is Richard’s children’s craft day. Ye should bring your sister to the shop. I’ve spoken to him about a craft for younger children, and he has something in mind that involves washable markers or something.” Merlin shrugs. “I admit I dinnae pay close attention.”

Eggsy’s handsome face lights up. “That’s a great idea, Merlin. Daisy will love that. Mum and I had plans to take her to the park that day, but this will be MUCH better. Do…do you mind if my mum comes along?”

Merlin blinks at him. “Ye…ye wish for me to meet your mother?”

“Well, I wish for you to meet everyone I ever met,” Eggsy says with a wink. Then he sobers. “I gotta be honest about something, though. She…she don’t know about you. Not because I’m ashamed of you,” he adds quickly. “It’s just…I just broke up with Tilde, who Mum ADORED, and she might have something smart to say about me taking up with someone else right away, especially a bloke.” He rubs the back of his neck. “She knows I’m bi, but she still ain’t quite got her mind wrapped around accepting it yet. So…”

“It is fine, lad.” Merlin glances toward the door before wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s slim waist. “It is nae as if I’m worth writing home about.”

“Shut your stupid mouth,” Eggsy says, kissing him until he does.

“Ooooh!” Daisy stares up at the store. “Pretty!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Eggsy looks at the suncatchers hanging in the front window of the craft store. “But you mustn’t touch, okay, flower?”

“That may be asking a little much,” Michelle says as she looks through the window.

“She’ll be fine. We’ll look after her.” Eggsy takes Daisy by the hand and enters the shop. He’s been looking forward to this all week, figuring it’s a safe enough date activity. Plus he loves doing new things with Daisy.

“Hello there!” A handsome young man beams at them as they enter the door. “Welcome to craft day! My name is Richard, this is my shop.”

“Hi…I’m Eggsy, a friend of Merlin’s?” Eggsy offers.

Richard’s face lights up. “Of course. He’s told me all about ye. He is actually down Aisle Three, if ye wish to speak with him.” Richard looks down at Daisy. “And who is this pretty lass?”

“I’m Daisy. I want to color,” she announces.

“Well, ye are in luck. We have a table set up right over here with all sorts of coloring supplies.” Richard points to a small table by the door. “Maybe your mam could get ye started?”

“Thank you,” Michelle says, removing Daisy’s jacket and tucking it into her large bag. “Go find your friend, Egg. I have Daisy.”

“Okay,” Eggsy answers. “It’s pretty crowded in here, be careful.”

“Contrary to what you think, I am capable of minding my child.” Michelle gives him a playful glare.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Eggsy rolls his eyes and heads for Aisle Three. He smiles as he sees Merlin’s bald head towering above the other customers. “Merlin.”

“Eggsy.” Merlin’s face is wreathed in smiles. “Ye found it.”

“We did. Met your friend Richard, he seems nice.”

“He is a good man,” Merlin agrees.

“You never mentioned how hot he was, though,” Eggsy continues. “Don’t know that I like you hanging around such a handsome bloke.”

“I assure you that I have nothing Richard is interested in,” Merlin says, glancing down at his groin. Eggsy snickers. “Your mother and Daisy are here?”

“They are…Daisy saw crayons and we might never get her away,” Eggsy says. “This place is great. I will definitely bring her back again.”

“Richard will be happy to hear it.” Merlin takes a deep breath and tugs at the hem of his jumper. “Do I look all right?”

“You’re gorgeous, as usual,” Eggsy says quietly. “Relax, it’s just my mum.”

“Just my mum, he says,” Merlin mumbles, but he follows Eggsy up the aisle.

“Mum.” Eggsy goes to where his mother and sister are seated at a tiny table. “This is Merlin.”

His mother stands. “Michelle Baker.”

“Merlin McNair, a pleasure, ma’am,” Merlin says, shaking her hand.

“And this is Daisy,” Eggsy says, running a hand over Daisy’s head. 

“Hello, Daisy.”

“Hi,” she says without looking up. “Eggsy, I need you to color the puppy.”

“I’m visiting with my friend, flower.” Eggsy makes a face at Merlin.

“Please? Pleeeeeeeease?” Daisy says louder.

“Hush, Daisy, okay.” Eggsy gives an apologetic shrug to Merlin and sits down next to his sister.

Merlin smiles bashfully at the woman next to him. “Ye are quite lucky to have two such attractive children,” he manages. 

She smiles with pleasure. “Thank you, although I’m lucky I’m not completely grey, between the two of them.” But she gives them both a fond look.

“Oi, Mum, behave,” Eggsy says, leaning over Daisy’s picture. “Why don’t you try brown now, Daisy? The puppy is blue enough.”

“I must say, ye dinnae look old enough to be Eggsy’s mother,” Merlin says honestly. Eggsy raises his eyebrows at him.

“Well, thank you, Mr. McNair,” Michelle says, blushing slightly.

“Merlin, please.”

“How do you know Eggsy, Merlin?”

Merlin notices Eggsy stiffen in his chair but he ignores it. “I, well, I am his boss, actually.”

“Oh, so you’re a tailor as well?”

Merlin looks at her in confusion. “A tailor?”

“Yes. At Kingsman…the tailor shop where Eggsy works, on Saville Row.” Michelle smiles proudly. “My boy, a tailor. Never thought I’d see that day, but there it is. Worked his way up, now he got a nice flat and a decent bank account. But I thought Harry was your boss, babe.” Michelle looks down at Eggsy, who slowly stands up.

Merlin’s heart pounds in his ears and suddenly there isn’t enough oxygen in the room. Eggsy looks horrified. “Merlin…”

“You’re right, Michelle. It is quite an honor to work somewhere like Kingsman. I’ve heard of their shop.” Merlin shakes his head and gives a laugh that sounds strange even to his own ears. “Did I say I was his boss? I apologize.” He meets Eggsy’s gaze head on. “I dinnae know exactly WHAT our relationship is.” He turns to her and clears his throat. “It was a pleasure to meet ye, and Daisy. I’m afraid I have to run.” Merlin makes a beeline for the door before his breakfast comes back up again, earning a confused look from Richard as he flies by.

“Merlin! Wait!” He hears Eggsy call behind him, but he continues to walk as fast as he can, hailing the nearest cab.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is a bit of a jerk in this chapter, fair warning.

ORDINARY WORLD – 13

Eggsy’s heart sinks into his shoes as he watches Merlin all but run away. He knew this day would come, knew everything would have to end…but he’d never expected it to happen quite like this. His mouth is dry, his heart is pounding, and his entire world seems to have shifted on its axis.

“Did I say something wrong?” Michelle asks softly, placing a hand on Eggsy’s arm. “I didn’t mean to…”

“No, Mum, it’s fine.” Eggsy tries his best to smile. “You didn’t do anything wrong, swear down. Guess he just had to go.”

“Color with me, Eggsy!” Daisy demands, tugging on his shirt.

“One second, flower,” Eggsy begs, trying to get himself under control. He sees Richard hurrying over and sighs. 

“Is everything all right with Merlin? He dinnae even say goodbye.”

“He just said he had to leave,” Eggsy says with a shrug. 

“All right,” Richard says worriedly. He frowns as he hurries back to his customers.

“Daisy and I are fine if you want to go talk to him,” Michelle tells Eggsy.

He wants nothing more than to run out the shop and find Merlin, but instead he says, “Nah, Mum, he’s a grown man, sure he’s fine. I’m spending the day with my girls.” He pastes on a smile and sits down with Daisy. “Okay, Dais, what are we coloring next?”

Merlin almost doesn’t remember getting home. He remembers calling the cab, remembers paying the driver, and remembers digging for his keys. That’s about it. He hangs the keys on their hook, toes off his shoes, and stumbles to the sofa, where he flops down and buries his face in his hands.

He tries to make heads or tails of the conversation with Eggsy’s mother, but there’s no answer other than the fact that Eggsy has apparently been lying to him all along. He’s not an impoverished young chav looking for a new career path. He’s a tailor, at one of the finest shops in town, and for some reason he thought it a great bit of fun to lie to Merlin. He lied about his home, his job, even this supposed ‘uncle’, Harry. 

And Merlin fell for it. He opened himself up in a way he hadn’t in a decade. He told Eggsy about his family and how he was ostracized for being himself. He told him about his failed relationship with Keegan, about the way he allowed Keegan to use him and didn’t even take action when Keegan stole his ideas. He smiled at Eggsy. Kissed Eggsy. Almost had sex with Eggsy…thank Christ it hadn’t gone THAT far. He’d wanted it to, though.

Aragorn jumps up next to him on the sofa. “Not now, Aragorn. I dinnae have it in me to hear your ‘I told ye so.’ Ye were right about him all along,” Merlin says sadly. “Perhaps I should have hissed and scratched at him, too.”

“Meow.” Aragorn looks up at him for a moment and jumps onto the back of the sofa. He sits down, rests his front paws on Merlin’s shoulder, and rubs his face back and forth on the back of Merlin’s head.

“Thank ye, Aragorn.” Merlin slowly closes his eyes and leans his head back to rest against his cat’s soft fur.

He’s really not surprised to hear a knock on the door almost three hours later. Aragorn immediately starts hissing. “Relax, Aragorn. We will hear him out,” Merlin tells him. “Be quiet.” Aragorn hisses again and jumps over to the bookcase. Merlin glances through the peephole in the door. Eggsy is shifting back and forth in the hall, one hand tugging at his hair. He looks exhausted…just like Merlin feels. He slowly opens the door. “Eggsy.”

“Merlin, hi, look, can I please explain?” Eggsy says desperately.

“Come in.” Merlin steps aside.

Eggsy comes a few feet in but doesn’t head for the living room, as if he knows he might not be welcome. He bounces a bit on his heels, fingers twisting and twitching. “I’m so sorry. My mum, that…that was unexpected.”

“Are ye saying she was lying?”

Eggsy opens his mouth, closes it, opens it, and finally says, “No. I just didn’t mean for you to find out like that.”

“Well, Eggsy, what was a GOOD way to…ye know what? No.” Merlin holds up a hand. “That’s nae how we are doing this. I am going to ask ye questions. Ye will simply answer yes or no.”

“But Merlin, you have to let me explain,” Eggsy says earnestly.

Merlin notices a difference in Eggsy’s speech. While he doesn’t have a posh accent, he no longer speaks with a bit of the Estates in his words. He brushes that thought aside and says, “I really dinnae care to hear your explanation, Eggsy. What I want is answers to my questions.”

“O…okay,” Eggsy says, shoulders sagging a bit.

“Was that really your mother and sister?”

“Absolutely!” Eggsy says immediately. “I’d never lie about them. Ever.”

Merlin believes that. The way Eggsy took care of Daisy while they colored, the way she looked up at him…that was real. “Was your past the way ye told it to me? The way your friend’s father wrote in that letter?”

“Yes,” Eggsy says confidently. “I was in the Marines and had to leave. I did have a shit stepfather who beat me and my mum. And Jamal and his dad are like family to me. Spent a lot of time at their place when things were bad at home.”

“I do believe I simply asked for yes or no answers,” Merlin snaps, not wanting to hear Eggsy talk, not wanting to WATCH Eggsy talk.

“Y-yes, Merlin. Sorry.”

“Was your Swedish girlfriend real? And the reason for the breakup?”

“Yes and yes.”

“I don’t know why I’m bothering to ask you these questions…I dinnae know that you’re telling me the truth,” Merlin realizes. He sits back down but doesn’t offer Eggsy a seat.

“I AM telling you the truth,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. “I swear on Daisy.”

Merlin swallows hard. “Do ye work for Kingsman tailors?”

Eggsy swallows hard as well. “Yes.”

“Is this Harry really a family friend?”

“Yes and no,” Eggsy says. “Sorta gotta elaborate with that one.” Merlin waves a hand. “He knew my Dad…was with him when he died, actually. Gave me a job and a chance at a better life. So he’s a close friend but I don’t think of him as my uncle…although he’s old enough.”

“So ye didn’t really NEED the job with me,” Merlin says, still trying to unwind this rat’s nest.

“No,” Eggsy whispers.

“Were ye setting me up to be robbed? Did ye bring those two men into my shop? Ye were quite prepared to fight them.”

“NO!” Eggsy shouts, almost leaping forward. Aragorn hisses from the bookcase. “No, Merlin, I promise. I had no clue about all that.”

“So why, then? Why did ye tell me your sad tale, why did ye come to me in the first place?” Merlin manages around the lump in his throat.

“That’s not a yes or no question,” Eggsy says with a sad smile.

“I give ye permission to explain.”

Eggsy slowly walks over, sits down next to Merlin, and says, “I can’t. I can’t tell you, Merlin. I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen, I NEVER meant to hurt you, I…”

Now it’s Merlin’s turn to stand. He paces a bit and comes back toward the sofa. “The things ye said…the feelings ye had for me, the way ye looked at me, touched me…kissed me. Was that part of this entire charade?”

“No!” Eggsy shouts again. “You have to believe me, Merlin, please. I never meant…I never meant for any of that to happen. I had no idea you’d be so gorgeous and brilliant and funny, had no idea what I’d find in your eyes and your kisses and the touch of your hand on my face.” Eggsy’s eyes grow wet. “I had no clue. And I’m so sorry, because I told you after the robbery attempt that I never wanted you hurt and I can see on your face that I hurt you more than that gun ever would, and I can’t fix it.”

Merlin stares at him for a long moment. “Ye could tell me the truth.”

“I want to. More than anything in the world, Merlin. I would give up years of my damn life to tell you…but I, I can’t,” Eggsy says miserably.

“I see.” Merlin gets up and walks over to the bookcase. Aragorn butts his head against Merlin’s hand, all while giving Eggsy his most evil cat glare. “Well, that is all the questions I have. Ye may go.”

“Merlin…” Eggsy’s voice is a strangled plea.

“Go, please. I have nothing more to say to you.” Merlin doesn’t turn around. He can’t see Eggsy’s face, cannot see the despair he hears in Eggsy’s voice.

“All right.” He hears Eggsy’s footsteps head for the door. “I really am sorry, Merlin. I don’t know that I loved you, not yet, but you…you mean a lot to me. I hate myself for hurting you, saw it coming but hoped I could avoid it. Should have known…I never get anything good in my life for long.” The door opens and closes.

Merlin scoops Aragorn up into his arms and buries his face in the grey fur. For once Aragorn doesn’t complain. He simply purrs and licks Merlin’s cheek.

“Good evening, sir.” The bartender slides the beverage napkin onto the bar in front of Eggsy. His eyes wander over Eggsy’s jumper and jeans, but this is a high end bar and the man is too well-trained to say anything. “What may I get for you this evening?”

“Tanqueray and tonic,” Eggsy tells him.

“Very good.” The man turns to go.

“Wait.” Eggsy thinks for a moment. Right now he doesn’t feel like Agent Galahad. He feels like Eggsy Unwin, the scum of the Earth, chav idiot. “Jack and Coke, bruv. And make it a double.”

“Very well.” 

As the bartender moves away Eggsy studies his hands. He can’t even look at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He should have stopped things when they started. He shouldn’t have allowed a second kiss. He shouldn’t have gone on the first date. He should have kept things completely platonic.

But Merlin is everything Eggsy has ever wanted in a man. Beautiful eyes, gorgeous smile, handsome face. Large capable hands, a long lean body, a great sense of humor, and an amazing mind. And he understands what it’s like to have to fight where you came from. Merlin had a loving family, just like Eggsy…and then his life went to shit, just like Eggsy’s. It was so nice to be accepted by someone as Eggsy and not as a Kingsman agent…but the Eggsy Merlin got to know wasn’t real anyway.

The drink comes and Eggsy quickly knocks it back, choking a bit at the initial burn. “Another,” he says as soon as the glass is empty. “Make it two.”

A few hours later he’s pleasantly drunk and leaning on the doorbell of Harry’s house. He smiles when Harry opens the door. “Arthur. Hi.”

“Good afternoon, my boy. This is a pleasant…” Harry looks him over and takes a discreet sniff. “Are you drunk?”

“Hopefully.”

“It isn’t even dinnertime!”

“Like that’s stopped YOU before,” Percival says, walking up behind Harry. “For God’s sake, Harry, let him in the door…especially if he’s drunk.” Percival gives Eggsy a warm smile. “Do come in, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, you’re the guv.” Eggsy manages to walk without stumbling. He sits down on the stairs and smiles up at them. “You two are the fucking BEST, you know that? Fucking aces. Best agents…best Arthur…best married people…best friends. Not everyone’s got what you two got.” Eggsy points from Harry to Percival to Harry again. He then points at himself. “I sure don’t got it,” he says sadly. “Could have it, but I can’t, because I got this. Kingsman. I got that, it should be enough, but it ain’t enough. Wanted more, had more, but now I don’t have more. I have nothing.”

“How about some tea?” Percival suggests. “We have lovely biscuits from a bakery across town.”

“Those are my biscuits!” Harry complains.

“Eggsy is your friend. You share with friends.” Percival reaches out for Eggsy. “Let me help you.”

“You are amazing, Percival.” Eggsy allows himself to be pulled onto his feet. “Next time someone tries to say you’re a stuck up posh bastard, I’m gonna beat their face in.”

“Thank you, Eggsy, you’re too kind.” Percival leads Eggsy into the kitchen.

“Who is saying that about my husband?” Harry snaps.

“Not now, Harry,” Percival retorts.

Eggsy flops onto a chair at the table. “Thanks. Thanks for letting me in, for giving me tea, for sharing your biscuits.” Eggsy reaches out for Harry.

“You are quite welcome, my boy.” Harry sits next to him. “Why don’t you tell us what’s going on? Obviously you’re not yourself right now.”

“Why don’t we wait until we’ve had a bit of tea?” Percival suggests. Eggsy sees him give Harry a look.

“I gotta question,” Eggsy says, watching Percival putter about a bit. “Who proposed?”

“I did, of course,” Harry says immediately. Percival snorts. “I did!”

“Because I let you,” Percival says without turning around.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks indignantly.

Percival doesn’t answer until the tea kettle is on the table along with cups, saucers, milk, and sugar. “Please help yourself, Eggsy.” He adds a small plate of biscuits, earning a glare from his husband. “I planned on asking you for months, but I knew it would disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me? If I was planning on asking you, how would it disappoint me?” Harry asks. Eggsy looks back and forth between them, watching the verbal tennis match with interest. He prepares his tea and sips at it, briefly forgetting his problems.

“Because I would have robbed you of your big moment. And you enjoy big moments. I know you, Harry. You probably sat down and planned it all out. Where, when, what you’d be wearing.”

“Of course I did…I wanted to look my best. I wanted to make sure you’d say yes,” Harry mumbles.

“Oh, Harry…you always look beautiful to me.” Percival gives him a warm smile and leans over to kiss him. Eggsy sighs, as does Harry. Percival then looks at Eggsy. “Why do you ask that, Eggsy?”

“Just wondered,” Eggsy says with a dreamy smile. “You two are so perfect for each other, just wondered how it officially started. You already told me about Harry asking you out and all. I…” He shrugs, sadness returning quickly. “I dunno if I’ll ever have that.” He sips at his tea, the familiar heat bringing clarity to his slightly foggy brain.

Percival offers him the biscuit plate and Harry growls. “Would you care to elaborate?” Percival asks quietly.

Eggsy tries to gather his thoughts in a way that involves intelligence instead of emotion. He knows that’s unlikely to happen. “I fell in love,” he says finally. Harry’s eyebrows raise. “Well, maybe not in love, not yet, but in really really deep like,” he amends. “Met the perfect bloke for me. Mature, brilliant, handsome, funny, sexy…everything I’ve always wanted.”

“The civilian,” Percival says, and Eggsy nods.

Harry looks at his husband in surprise. “How do YOU know?”

“We had a little talk the other day,” Percival say simply. “Now quit interrupting and drink your tea.”

Harry grumbles to himself but doesn’t interrupt again. “Fell for him hard, and, uh, it didn’t end well.”

“Has he hurt you in some way? Do I need to intervene?” Harry asks coldly. “I have no problem setting him straight.”

“You’re the best, Harry, love when you go all protective Papa Bear for me,” Eggsy says with a grin. “But no, you can’t do that.” Eggsy swallows hard. “He, um, he’s the mark. Merlin McNair. The bloke I was investigating and everything.”

Harry slowly sets down his teacup. “Merlin McNair. The computer geek who may or may not be working with a human trafficking operation?”

“He’s not,” Eggsy insists, but Harry doesn’t seem to hear him.

“Have I taught you nothing? You do not fall for or become emotionally attached to anyone on a mission. Not a mark, not the mark’s child, not the mark’s grandfather, not the mark’s dog.”

“He has a cat,” Eggsy says stupidly.

“Well, that’s reason enough not to waste time on him, especially on top of everything else,” Harry snaps. “I cannot believe I’m hearing this. I’m disappointed in you, Galahad.”

Eggsy hangs his head, his bottom lip starting to tremble. Disappointed. Harry has been very careful not to use that word since their argument after the dog test, but when it does it crushes Eggsy’s very soul. “Galahad is not sitting in front of you, Harry,” Percival says gently. “This is Eggsy, who is practically a son to you.”

“No, this is my agent, who obviously needs additional training.” Harry glares at Eggsy. “Let me guess…you told him everything like a ridiculous besotted fool and he wants nothing to do with you.”

“Not quite,” Eggsy says in a tiny voice. “Mum let slip that I’m a tailor, he realized I’ve been lying to him all along, and he felt incredibly betrayed…gave me my walking papers. Didn’t even get a chance to tell him anything.”

“Which is for the best.” Harry stands. “I do believe you got what you deserved.” He stalks out of the room without another word.

Eggsy looks at his hands again. “Allow me to apologize for my husband’s behavior,” Percival says. Eggsy slowly raises his head. “While he is a loving and caring individual, as you know, he has great difficulty putting aside the Kingsman part of his personality…he thinks with that brain before anyone else. I know you would never do anything to intentionally jeopardize a mission.”

“I wouldn’t,” Eggsy says earnestly. “Did NOT mean for this to happen, and trust me, I’m suffering for it now. Tried to fight it but…he’s amazing, Percival.”

“I understand, and Harry does, too, deep down. Do you really think he had an easy time of it when he realized he was falling for another agent? He’ll come around tomorrow.” Percival stands and starts clearing away their things. 

Eggsy jumps up and starts to help. “He was right, though. I deserve the way I feel.”

Percival puts the cups in the sink and turns to look at him. “And how do you feel?”

“Like something is stabbing me in the heart,” Eggsy says honestly. “The look on his face, knowing I hurt him like that? It’s horrible. And knowing, too, that I can’t ever see him again?” Eggsy feels nauseous.

“I know I’m not Harry, but might I offer something?”

“Sure,” Eggsy says with a shrug. He’s shocked when Percival puts his arms around him and hugs him. Eggsy slowly allows himself to collapse onto Percival, fisting his hands in Percival’s shirt. “Thank you,” he says into Percival’s shoulder.

“You are quite welcome.” Percival pulls away. “Harry will feel bad tomorrow and he will give you a better, longer hug.”

“Dunno…that one was pretty good,” Eggsy says, and Percival smiles.

“You’ve had a long day. I know it’s early, but why don’t you turn in? The guest bedroom is prepared.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It is hardly imposing, Eggsy,” Percival says with a snort. “And the earlier you’re here tomorrow, the earlier Harry can grovel for his behavior.”

It IS early, but as Eggsy peels off his clothes and tumbles into the bed in only his pants, he suddenly finds himself completely exhausted. He wraps the covers around him and falls asleep with Merlin on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

When Eggsy opens his eyes next he’s shocked to see it’s only half-eleven. He’s slept so hard since hitting the pillow that he’s sure he’s slept the night away. His bladder insists that he get up an empty it, and as he’s crawling out of bed he thinks about just sneaking out and going home. Harry and Percival won’t be too upset, and it’s not as if Harry’s pleased with him anyway. The weight of Harry’s words press on Eggsy’s heart, and he almost stumbles as he starts to pull on his clothes. He steps out into the hall carrying his shoes and tiptoes down to the loo. He hears voices in the master suite and freezes. Of course they’re not in bed yet. They didn’t try to drink THEIR troubles away. 

“I am not your parent, Harry, nor am I your superior. I am your husband, your partner, and I don’t feel I have the right to scold you,” Percival is saying.

Eggsy hears Harry snort. “That’s never stopped you before.”

“Your behavior was…”

“…not that of a gentleman. I am fully aware,” Harry says with a sigh. Eggsy freezes. He knows eavesdroppers generally don’t learn anything good, but he has to listen. He can’t help it.

“Then what was that? You told him you were disappointed in him, that he needed more training as an agent.”

“You MUST agree that it is bad form for an agent to develop feelings for a mark.”

“It is not quite in the Kingsman training manual, that is true,” Percival replies. “But we are all human. It’s not in the handbook to fall in love with a fellow agent, either.”

“Well, that’s different,” Harry grumbles. “You and I defy every rule.” There is silence for a moment, and Eggsy realizes they’re kissing. He won’t stand and listen to THAT. “I worry for his heart, Michael.” Eggsy goes completely still. “His heart is large. Large and tender and so easily broken. He’s had to patch it so many times in his short life. So many times he’s been crushed and betrayed. The death of his father. His mother not caring for him as she should. Dean Baker,” Harry hisses. “Tilde.”

“And I know you include yourself in there,” Percival says. “You feel you failed him when you never checked back on the family.”

“I did fail them. I could have done so much for him, just by showing him that someone cared.”

“You can show him NOW, Harry. You can be there for him. I understand how you think he failed as an agent…and I’m sure he sees that as well. But you need to support that large heart of his.”

“Did I fail him again tonight?” Harry’s voice is small, smaller than Eggsy’s ever heard it.

“I think you hurt him, and that cannot be erased. But you can start over tomorrow. I already told him you’d be groveling.”

“Of course you did.” Harry sighs. “Yes. I will speak with him tomorrow, apologize for my words. I am never truly disappointed in him…he is a wonderful agent and an incredible young man. I was just shocked. I’ve seen pictures of this Merlin McNair. I don’t get it.” 

Eggsy has to smile at that. He hurries off to the loo and then returns to the bedroom.

When Eggsy wakes up again it is almost eight. He dresses and heads for the loo again, washing his face and running his hands through his hair. He finds a new toothbrush under the sink and brushes his teeth before heading downstairs. The house is quiet; his hosts are still in bed. He takes that opportunity to do a bit of poking about in the larder and fridge, coming up with ingredients for French toast along with a nice slab of bacon. He finds Harry’s pin-striped apron on the back of the pantry door and ties it around himself before digging for a frying pan.

He has the bacon sizzling on the stove when he hears footsteps coming down the hall. “Well, what’s all this?”

“Morning, Harry,” Eggsy says without turning around. He knows Harry meant well, but the sting is still there. Plus the last thing he wants is burnt bacon, so he’s giving the pan his full attention. “Thought I could make breakfast…least I could do since you two let me in last night when I was acting like an idiot.”

“You were not acting like an idiot,” Harry promises. “Michael is in the shower, he will be down momentarily.”

“Great…this should be done by then.” Eggsy turns down the burner for the bacon and puts a lid on it. Only then does he turn around to face Harry, who is standing there in his grey silk pajamas, red dressing gown, and battered blue slippers. “So, I…”

Harry holds up a hand. “Forgive me for interrupting, my boy, I know it is impolite, but I wish to speak first.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Sure.”

“Please have a seat, I’ll make tea. I hide my special blend so Michael doesn’t drink it all.” Harry starts moving things about in the pantry as Eggsy obediently sits at the table. Harry starts the kettle and brings cups and saucers, then the milk and sugar. Only when the water has boiled and he’s pouring does he begin to speak. “I wish to apologize, Eggsy.”

“Nah, Harry, you had every right to…”

“Please,” Harry says with a raised eyebrow. Eggsy closes his mouth. “I meant what I said about the mission, and the mark. You know as well as anyone that becoming too close to the mark can have disastrous consequences.”

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Harry.”

“That being said…I never should have reacted the way I did. You are an exemplary agent…in many ways surpassing the prior Galahad.”

“No way,” Eggsy says immediately. “You were the best.”

Harry dips his head in thanks. “I might have known how to fight, how to shoot, how to overcome an adversary, but I never had…the heart, you might say. I did my job because it was my job. You do your job because it helps people…saves lives. I only cared about the objective, you care about the individuals.” Harry smiles at him. “Which is quite commendable.”

Eggsy feels his ears go pink. “Thanks, Harry.”

“You were very upset last night, and you came to us for solace and a shoulder to cry on…I gave you neither of those things. I am supposed to be your friend, and I failed. I am so sorry.” Harry looks absolutely devastated.

“Harry, it’s fine, really.” Eggsy pats his arm. 

“No, it isn’t.” Harry sighs. “I’ve put Kingsman first for so long it’s like I’ve forgotten how to do anything else. You needed me as Harry, your friend, not Arthur, your boss.”

Harry looks so lost that tears actually spring to Eggsy’s eyes. Harry cares about him that much. “Haz,” Eggsy says quietly, knowing the hated nickname will annoy Harry. Harry rolls his eyes. “I know you’re always my friend, even when you’re my boss.”

“This Merlin…your feelings were reciprocated?”

The world crashes back onto Eggsy’s shoulders and he gets up to check on the bacon. “Yes they were. Which is what makes it worse. I never meant to lead him on or anything. It just sorta happened, and then it was too late, and then…fuck.” Eggsy slaps the counter. 

“Eggsy. We all make mistakes. Anyone who has ever met you knows that you would never intentionally hurt someone.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier,” Eggsy mutters.

“No, I guess it wouldn’t.” Harry gets up from the table. He puts a comforting hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Just know we are both here for you, Michael AND myself. I won’t make the same mistake I did last night.” Harry gives him a squeeze. “I’m sorry you’re hurting. Is there anything I can do?”

Eggsy smiles up at him. “Yeah. You can sit down so I can finish making your breakfast.”

“I thought I smelled bacon,” Percival announces as he comes into the kitchen. “Good morning, Eggsy. You put him to work, Harry?”

“No, I did not. He was already busy when I came downstairs.”

“You could have at least set the table,” Percival scolds, going to the cupboard.

Eggsy smiles and tries to allow the gentle marital bickering distract him from the sadness pushing at his heart.

Merlin simply stands inside the door of the shop Monday morning, slowly looking from one side to the other. Memories of Eggsy are in every corner, on every shelf, inside every neatly labeled bin. He is half-tempted to dump everything and start over, but it IS a good system. He actually knows what he has now, and won’t be tempted to purchase things he doesn’t need.

He slowly hangs up his coat and puts away his lunch before opening the register. He stares at a half-built laptop and sighs. For the first time in his life, Merlin doesn’t feel like working. He feels like closing the shop and going back home, snuggling on the sofa with his cat and a nice glass of Scotch. Perhaps a good murder mystery on the telly. It’s not as if anyone would care if his shop was open. It’s not like anyone would care if he drank himself to death in his apartment. He knows Aragorn could probably find a way to open the cupboards and get at his food, and by the time that’s gone, the smell of Merlin’s decomposing body would have drifted out of the flat and gotten someone to break down the door. He shakes his head. Morbid horrible thoughts. That’s just what he needs right now.

He barely has the sign flipped around on the door before Mrs. Roberts comes bustling in. “Oh, Mr. McNair, I’m SO glad you’re here!”

“I am always here, ma’am,” he reminds her with a teasing smile. “What can I do for ye?”

“Well, I…where is that young man? The one who brought me tea?”

“Oh.” Merlin’s smile fades. “He is no longer employed here.”

“Pity…he was a kind boy.” Mrs. Roberts shrugs and pulls her laptop from her bag. “Exactly how damage might be done to this if I knocked a cup of tea over it?”

Merlin sighs, but he’s happy for the distraction. “Let me see.” He holds out his hand.

“Mowr.” Aragorn stares up at Merlin expectantly.

“Yes, I know. Let me get in the door, for God’s sake.” Merlin hangs up his jacket and keys and heads for the kitchen. “Unlike you, I am only human. I can only move so fast.”

“Mowr.” Aragorn sits by his food dish and stares up at him.

Merlin slowly unpacks his lunch bag and rinses out his containers, just to irritate his cat. He knows it’s quite immature to wish to irritate his cat, but it’s all he’s got. Aragorn swipes at his leg every time he passes by, and he finally gives in and picks up the empty dish. “Diva,” he tells the creature as he pours dry food into the bowl and tops it with a bit of tuna water. “Pompous diva.” Aragorn surprises him by giving his arm a lick as he puts the bowl on the floor. “Thank ye, Aragorn,” Merlin says softly. “I needed that today.” He falls into a chair with a sigh. “The first day is always the hardest…isn’t that what they say?” Aragorn grunts as he eats. “We were nae even together for long, and he’s only been in my life for a number of months, but…I felt his absence. I saw things online and looked up to tell him, or I almost asked twice where he’d put something.” Merlin shakes his head. “I can only wonder what I was to him. Was I a joke? A dare? Something to do when he was bored? I’d believe all those things, if it wasn’t for his kisses.” Merlin reaches up and touches his own lips. “His kisses were real.”

Eggsy spends the next fortnight doing everything a good agent should be doing. He writes a detailed report about the mission with Merlin, a report so detailed and precise that he doesn’t quite earn verbal praise from Morgana, but he DOESN’T earn a scolding…which is the same as verbal praise. He does a few quick missions in Wales and Scotland, spends a ridiculous amount of time in the gym, and also manages to sneak in a few sleepovers with Daisy. Everything that he could possibly due to erase Merlin from his mind…except it’s not working.

He realizes that on the fifteenth day, when he’s pounding the punching bag and doing nothing but making it dance. Slightly. It might be dancing, but it’s definitely not making him feel better. He finally removes the gloves, strips down, and stands in the shower for twenty minutes, allowing the hot water to burn away at his soul.

He absolutely does not scream when he turns off the water and sees Morgana leaning on the wall watching him. “Was there something I could help you with, or is this just one of the perks of being you?” Eggsy asks, grabbing a towel and using it to scrub his hair instead of covering his genitals. She seems to approve. “Getting to see a hot young bloke naked in the shower whenever it suits you.”

“I’ve seen you naked in the shower before, Galahad, and quite honestly, you’re not my type.”

“Oi!”

“I’m sure you’re someone’s type, though, so don’t be upset.” She leaves the shower area. “Come to my office when you’re decent.”

He’s sitting in her office sipping tea twenty minutes later. “I’m clothed, but I’m never decent.” He gives her a wink.

“Cheeky and charming don’t work on me, Galahad. But I do appreciate the effort.” Morgana smiles at him over her cup.

“You needed to see me, ma’am?”

“Yes. I get the feeling you’re not quite yourself.” She tilts her head. “Might this have anything to do with the last mission?”

“Last mission was completed as requested. You’ve read my report.”

“I have, and it was very well done. But I know there’s something more than what was in the report.”

Eggsy swallows hard, remembering Merlin’s large hands cradling his face. “Maybe.”

“Anything you tell me does not leave this office, Galahad,” she reminds him. “I work for Kingsman, but I care about its agents.”

“I gave more than was necessary, and took far more than I should have,” Eggsy says finally. “And I’m having a hard time letting it go. I was going to come talk to you about that, actually.” He places his teacup on her desk. “I’d like a long-term mission. Something that takes me out of England for months, if need be.”

“You’ve always asked to be excused from those missions because of your family,” Morgana reminds him, but she starts tapping at her computer. 

“I know, but…I think it’s best that I man up and start doing my job correctly. And I think I could maybe get this last mission behind me if I’m kept busy on something important.”

“All of our missions are important, Galahad,” she says sternly. “And you cannot run away from your problems. I’m sure you know that.”

“But I can run away from my mistakes…at least until I feel better about making them.”

“I do have something deep undercover in the States. I’m thinking three months minimum, likely closer to six.” Her green eyes study him carefully. “If you think you can handle it. It’s quite a change for you.”

“I know I can,” Eggsy says confidently. “I’m ready.”

She closes one of the computers. “I’m sorry, Galahad,” she says softly. “I won’t embarrass you with the details, but I saw more of your mission than you probably remember. I will say that I noticed your attempts to distance yourself from Mr. McNair. We are only human, after all.”

“Kingsman agents aren’t human, ma’am. You know that.” He stands. “If I could be dismissed?”

“You may. I will start working you into the network for the mission…shouldn’t take more than a week to build your backstory.” Morgana gives him a kind smile. “You deserve happiness just like everyone else, you know. It is possible to be a Kingsman AND have a happy ending.”

“Tell me one time when that worked out, other than Arthur and Percival,” Eggsy says, leaving before she can give him a reply.


	15. Chapter 15

ORDINARY WORLD – 15

The first month is the hardest.

Merlin spends most of it cursing himself. He curses Eggsy as well, of course, but he curses himself. He should have known better. First of all, he never should have let some chav fool with the perfect arse come waltzing into his shop to talk himself into a job. Of course, Merlin knows now that Eggsy was NOT a chav fool – well, perhaps at one time he was, but he obviously isn’t now – but that’s not the point.

Secondly, he never should have opened up to Eggsy, no matter who or what he is. Merlin knows better. He’s a grown man, for God’s sake. Just because Eggsy had a warm, inviting smile, intelligent eyes, a way of listening where you just KNOW he’s hanging on every word…that doesn’t mean you tell him everything. And Merlin practically did. He talked about the pain of losing his family just so he could love who he wanted. He talked about the pain of losing Keegan, the one man who seemed to appreciate Merlin for his intellect. He talked about the loneliness, the shameful loneliness. And Eggsy listened sympathetically. More importantly, he seemed to understand.

Damn him.

By the beginning of month two, Merlin has stopped seeing Eggsy everywhere he looks. He’s stopped arguing with Aragorn, who has been quite happily meowing at him in a very “I told you so” manner. He’s stopped drinking himself to sleep at least once a week. He’s rearranged a few things, proudly undoing some of Eggsy’s hard work, just because he could.

Take that, mystery chav.

Take that, Merlin’s heart. See? Merlin can go on, whether you are broken or whole.

The first month is the hardest. 

Morgana does the best she can but it is almost three weeks before Eggsy leaves on his mission. He’s infiltrating an organization in the States, of all places. She’s built a history for him, surrounding him with tales of smuggling, lying, cheating, and killing. Talk about playing a role. But Eggsy’s so disgusted with himself that he can almost believe he did these terrible things. He has dinner with Harry and Percival the night before he leaves, spending the night once more in their spare bedroom. This time, however, he will be going to bed sober.

“I will miss you,” Harry tells him. “But I must admit that I’m glad you volunteered for heavy missions such as these. I think this is right up your alley.”

“What, you think I’m a conniving, backstabbing, murderous bastard?” Eggsy teases, clinking his glass against Harry’s own.

“Yes,” Harry says with a straight face. “That’s it.”

“Harry sees himself in you, Eggsy, so the answer to that would most definitely be yes,” Percival says with a wink.

“I am not backstabbing…unless the back most definitely deserves to be stabbed,” Harry points out.

“I’m real good at that, hitting a man when he’s down,” Eggsy sighs.

“Eggsy,” Percival says, shaking his head. “I thought you were over all that.”

“I dunno that I’ll ever get over it. He was…I miss him,” Eggsy admits, saying it out loud for the first time. “He…he made it all worthwhile, you know? Saw this bloke working his arse off, helping little old ladies, and I felt like everything we do here had a purpose.”

“Morgana cleared you for this mission,” Harry begins. “I assume you had a psychological evaluation?”

“I did, and I’m fine, Harry. Ain’t gonna put myself in harm’s way just because I might have lost the love of my life,” Eggsy says, the words bitter in his mouth.

“Well, I see you have learned the art of the dramatic from your mentor,” Percival says, rolling his eyes. “Who knows? You might find the love of your life in America.”

“In a bad of criminal arseholes? Christ, I hope not,” Eggsy says with a laugh. “Nah, ain’t looking for love. Fuck who I gotta fuck for the job and all, but that’s it.”

He doesn’t miss the look Harry gives Percival. “Well, my boy, just be careful. Make wise decisions, and come home to us safe and sound.”

“Do my level best,” Eggsy promises. 

“Let me get this straight,” Richard says, standing and staring at Merlin. “That boy…”

“He’s not that much younger than you are,” Merlin reminds him. “Jesus, Richard…you asked for a ‘bit of help.’ This is ridiculous.”

“Come on…help me wrap them,” Richard begs. “It’s for the kids. And what else do ye have to do tonight?”

“Fine,” Merlin sighs, knowing full well he’d do anything Richard asked if it helped the shp and its patrons. The children have painted pieces of clay and they’re wrapping them in old newspapers and periodicals to be sent home the next Saturday. He picks up a clay plate and starts wrapping it. 

“So, as I was saying, that boy just…disappeared?”

“Aye,” Merlin says evasively, sorry he ever said anything. “I’m not sure what happened.”

“And from what ye said, he actually had another job?”

“Aye.” Merlin has kept the story very basic. He needs to talk about it with SOMEONE, and Richard is his closest friends. He has completely omitted the part about his feelings for Eggsy as well as the kissing. Some things even Richard doesn’t need to know.

“Ye found out on that Saturday here at the shop, didn’t ye?” Richard asks sadly. “The way ye ran out, I could tell ye were upset.”

“I’m sorry. That was very rude of me.”

Richard waves a hand in the air. “I was busy anyway…I was simply worried about you. I haven’t wanted to ask about it, figured it was your business.”

“Ye are a good friend,” Merlin says shyly. “Perhaps we should get together sometime, go out for a pint?”

“Or, we can just have a few drinks here tonight as we work.” Richard goes to a tiny cooler in the corner and pulls out a container of ice. He then retrieves two glasses and a bottle of Scotch from a high cupboard.

“Ye are a man after my own heart.” 

Richard pours two glasses, adds ice, and hands one to Merlin. “To friends.”

“Aye, to friends.” They clink and drink.

“Do ye think ye will look for someone to replace him?”

“Nae,” Merlin says quietly, meaning the answer in more ways than one. “It is nae as if I needed the help in the first place. I was simply trying to be nice.”

Richard puts a new stack of pottery on the table along with a pile of newspapers. “I see.”

Merlin sighs and picks up a few pieces of newspaper. He idly glances down at the picture; it is the front page of one of the red-top pieces of rubbish. He grasps the edge of the counter as he stares at a very familiar face. It’s Eggsy, clad in a gorgeous suit, his arm around a gorgeous young woman. “Pretty Princess Picks Her Possible Prince?” The headline reads. Merlin scans the headline against his will. Eggsy is identified as Eggsy Unwin, tailor at Kingsman on Saville Row…and the young woman is Tilde, Princess of Sweden. The paper is dated a little over a year prior.

Well. Merlin quickly folds the paper around a plate and places it on a pile. At least not EVERYTHING he said was a lie.

“Andy.” Soft lips press their way up Eggsy’s spine. “Andy, Daddy’s waiting for us.”

“Five more minutes, love,” Eggsy says, not moving his face from the pillow.

“But Andy, Daddy will be angry if we’re late for dinner.”

Eggsy rolls over to look at the woman standing by the bed in her bra and knickers. She’s stunning, with jet black hair spilling over her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that highlight her face. “Well, we wouldn’t want Daddy to be angry, now, would we?” He says with a cheeky grin. He heads for the loo and washes his face. 

The young woman comes up behind him and kisses his back. “Daddy has liked you quicker than any other boy I ever brought home.”

Eggsy is hardly a boy, but he doesn’t correct her. He’s quickly found that correcting Maggie Easton doesn’t do any good. She’s one of the dumbest people he’s ever met. “Well, Mags, maybe that’s because he knows I’m good at my job, and he values that in a person.” That and the fact that Frank Easton likes attractive younger men who are as good with their hands and lips as they are with a gun.

“I know you’re VERY good at what you do.” She wiggles her beautiful body between Eggsy and the sink, smiling up at him as she winds her arms around his neck.

“I thought Daddy was gonna be mad if we’re late.”

“You’re right,” she sighs.

“Course I’m right, love.” He boops her nose and goes back to the bedroom to find his pants.

“I could listen to you talk all day long,” she says with a dreamy smile. “Your accent is so sexy.”

“I try.” Eggsy gives her a cheeky wink. He finds his pants and socks and pulls them on. “Let’s get moving. Don’t want Daddy to be mad.”

Later that evening, once he’s back in his own little flat in his own little bed, Eggsy closes his eyes and does his best not to think of Merlin. It’s difficult; Frank Easton reminds him of Merlin in more ways than one. He’s brilliant – although in a criminal manner – as well as quiet. He says what needs said but he sees everything…which is why Eggsy has to pay close attention to everything going on. He has a job to do, and if he has to fuck Maggie in the afternoon and suck her father’s cock in the evening to get it done, so be it.

He stares out his little window and wonders if Merlin’s filling his days with whatever it takes to forget as well.

“Good afternoon, ma’am. May I help ye?” Merlin smiles at the woman coming into the shop. She seems to be about his age, with intelligent green eyes behind black-framed glasses, and long hair pulled up into a bun.

“No, thank you, I’m just looking.” She gives him a smile and slowly walks around the shop.

There isn’t much to look at, but Merlin says, “Very well. Let me know when I may be of assistance.”

She circles around and comes to stand at the counter. “Actually, Mr. McNair, I am here to be of assistance to you.”

“Assistance to me? If you’re selling something, ma’am, I’m afraid I’m not buying. I dinnae purchase things from door-to-door salesmen. Or saleswomen,” he adds.

“I’m not selling anything, exactly. I’m offering a few things for free.” She presses the side of her glasses and suddenly every computer open in front of Merlin shuts down. The lights flicker and go off, and the little blinking green light on the security camera goes dark.

“What the bloody hell?” Merlin asks angrily. “Look, I have no clue who you are, but I…”

“I would like to offer you information, and after that, I’d like to offer you a job.” She smiles and holds out her hand. “My name is Jane, but you may call me Morgana.”

“I don’t care WHAT your bloody name is. I insist that you…”

“I work with Eggsy Unwin,” she continues, and Merlin’s mouth hangs open. “It is I that sent him to get a job with you.”

“W-what?”

“Perhaps we could sit down and chat somewhere. Preferably in private?” She goes around the counter and pokes her head into the back room. “This will do.” She disappears into the stockroom and all Merlin can do is follow her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Merlin-centric chapter, FYI.
> 
> And Tristan/Matthew is fancast as Andrew Scott.

Merlin slowly follows the woman…Jane…Morgana…into his own stockroom. “Could…can…would ye like some tea?” He finally manages.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She brushes off one of the folding chairs and sits down, smiling pleasantly at him.

He quickly makes the tea, trying his best to calm his nerves before he finally brings two cups to the tiny table he uses to eat his lunch. “Milk and sugar?”

“Yes, thank you.” Merlin silently gets out a tiny carton of milk from the mini-fridge, and places a small sugar bowl on the table. She prepares her tea and smiles at him again. “You’re confused.”

“I believe that is to be expected.”

“It is.” She sips at her tea. “I have much to tell you but I will preface it by saying something very unprofessional.” Merlin waits. “Eggsy Unwin is many things, but malicious is not one of them. He never meant to develop feelings for you, and he never meant to hurt you in any way. He is the kindest, most warm-hearted individual I’ve ever met. Anything he said to you regarding emotions or his feelings…that was not a lie. And I know he wrestled with that the entire time he was working for you.”

Emotions swell and crest over Merlin’s head. Anger. Disappointment. Happiness. Relief. “I see,” he finally says.

“Now we have THAT out of the way.” She sits back in her chair. “What do you know about Eggsy?”

“I thought he was a boy from the council flats, a child of abuse at the hands of his stepfather, a young man looking to better his life. His father died when he was young. He has a mother and sister, and he looks after them as best he can. His stepfather is out of the picture, he has an ex-girlfriend named Tilde…an ex-girlfriend, I recently discovered, who is Swedish royalty.”

“All of that is true,” she promises.

“I also found out that he is a tailor at Kingsman on Saville Row.”

“Also true…to a point.” Merlin’s world comes crashing down again. “Eggsy could sew on a button or mend a tear if need be, but he is not truly a tailor in every sense of the word. Kingsman Tailors is a front for an international spy agency, also called Kingsman.”

“You are fucking joking.” The words come out before he can stop them.

“I am not.” She seems to have expected that particular response. “Kingsman was created after the first World War…so many rich men lost their sons in battle. They had money and no one to leave it to, so they founded an independent spy agency working at the highest levels of discretion.”

“I’ve never heard of it.” The words sound stupid as soon as they leave Merlin’s mouth.

“As I said, the highest levels of discretion. Eggsy and I worked to bring down Richmond Valentine on V-Day. If it wasn’t for Eggsy and his quick thinking, the death count would have been much higher.”

“So you’re saying…Eggsy is a spy?”

“He is. And a very good one for someone so young.” She rolls her eyes. “Irritating, really. His mentor, Harry, is insufferable about the fact that HE brought Eggsy to Kingsman.”

“Harry…Eggsy mentioned him, said he was a close family friend.”

“He is. Kingsman is built around the tradition of King Arthur and his knights. Harry is Arthur, the head of the organization, and he brought Eggsy to Kingsman. He also brought his father, who died during training.” She smiles. “I am his wizard, Morgana…I run missions, develop tech, and generally run the place when Arthur isn’t looking,” she says proudly, winking at him. Merlin cannot help but like her. “Eggsy is Agent Galahad.”

“Galahad,” Merlin repeats. She sips at her tea and watches him. “So…what in the world did Kingsman want with ME?”

“We were not interested in YOU, exactly, but in your shop. You bought a large lot at an auction…laptops and parts. One of the laptops belonged to a criminal mastermind we’ve been chasing for months. We managed to infiltrate her organization, but unfortunately we could not get all the intel we were looking for. We placed a tracker on one of the computers and followed it to your shop.”

“And you sent Eggsy to infiltrate ME,” Merlin whispers.

“Yes and no. He was to find the laptop and put a reader on it that would send me all the information while wiping it clean…so you were none the wiser. You as a person had nothing to do with the mission…until Galahad decided you did.”

“Oh.” 

“If it makes you feel any better, he was completely crushed by everything that happened,” she says. “It was not how anything was supposed to go.”

“Ah.” Merlin nods. She sits quietly and allows him time to wrap his head around everything. Eggsy, sweet Eggsy with his snapback and trainers, is an international spy. Eggsy. “Well, I appreciate ye being honest with me. I’m sure it is not how ye normally proceed.”

“It is not. But you have something I want.”

“Ye said ye already found the laptop and got the intel.”

“We did. I want you.”

Merlin stares at her. “Me?”

“Yes. Eggsy told us a lot about you, and I did research even he doesn’t know about. Keegan O’Dell.”

Merlin’s face turns red. “What about him?”

“I know you dated him for a few years. I also know that his work is not his. It is yours.”

“How could ye possibly know that?”

“I know brilliance. He is brilliant, but not THAT brilliant. I dug around a bit, put two and two together.” She smiles sweetly. “Trust me, Mr. McNair, you don’t want to know the extent of what I can do.”

“Probably not,” he agrees. “So, what about him?”

“I don’t care about him…he seems to be a complete and utter twat.”

The word sounds harsh coming from her pretty face, and Merlin cannot help but grin. “Ye would nae be wrong.”

“What you’re capable of…it is truly remarkable. Your mind is wasted here.”

“I like my shop,” he says defensively. “I’m not very good at…people. Eggsy was the first time in years that I stepped outside my comfort zone, and look where that got me.”

“If you come work for me, Mr. McNair, I can assure you that you need not interact with anyone but staff and occasionally agents. You can tinker about and develop to your heart’s content.”

“You want me to come work at Kingsman?” Merlin stares at her.

“Yes, I do. You would have to go through training, of course…not only in what we do but also as an agent. On a basic level, of course. Physical fitness, weapons, fighting, all of that.”

“I’m assuming this is not done in the back room of the tailor shop.”

She laughs. “No. We have an estate in the countryside…you would have to live there. We could work things out with your landlord for you, hold your flat for a time.”

“And what happens if it’s not a good match?”

“We give you an amnesia dart and you forget all about me, Kingsman…and Eggsy.”

He cannot believe the next words that come out of his mouth. “I need to bring my cat.”

“Of course you may bring your cat,” she says with a laugh.

“I just…this is crazy,” Merlin says.

“It is, but I think we are where you need to be, Mr. McNair. Your nickname is already Merlin…I take that as a sign.”

He knows he should take time to think things over. He should go over every angle, look behind every door and window. But he finds himself saying, “I just have one question.”

“Agent Galahad is currently out of the country on a long-term mission,” she informs him. “Return date unknown.”

“I see.” Merlin studies her for a long moment before holding out his hand. “What do I have to lose?”

“What do you mean, you’re closing the shop?” Mrs. Roberts stares at Merlin as he places things into a box. “Why?”

“Because I am called away from London. Family business,” he explains. “And I have no idea when I might return.”

“But who will I go to with my problems?” Mrs. Roberts says. “What if I have issues?”

“There are plenty of…”

“No.” She vehemently shakes her head. “I can’t go to just anyone. They’ll make me feel like an idiot.”

“Ye are far from an idiot, ma’am.” Merlin goes to the counter and hands her a card. “If ye are in need of assistance, call this gentleman. His name is Geoffrey Boothroyd, and I assure ye he will in no way make ye feel like an idiot. I met him at a conference, and was quite impressed with his knowledge as well as his friendly manner. He will nae steer ye wrong.” 

“Are you sure?” She studies the card uncertainly.

“Aye. I have given his name to a few of my other regular customers as well.”

“Oh, Mr. McNair, I will miss you so much!” The elderly woman gives him a hug and he awkwardly pats her back. “Thank you for always being kind to me.”

“It is nae a difficult task, ma’am,” Merlin promises. He allows the hug for a moment and then pulls away. “Now…what can I do for ye?”

“What do ye mean, you’re closing the shop?” Richard’s mouth falls open. “Is that why we’re having dinner tonight?”

“Aye, on me. I’m just sorry it took me so long to reach out to ye as a friend,” Merlin says honestly.

“But…but your shop.” Richard gets himself together long enough to give his order the waiter. “That is your baby, for lack of a better word.”

“I can open it again. There are places for rent all over the city. I’m putting everything in storage…I can get it out when I find a place.”

“But…but…why?” Richard splutters.

Merlin sips at his beer. “I have to go home to Scotland,” he lies. “Family business.”

“I thought ye dinnae have any family.”

“I have family.” That isn’t a lie. Merlin has family; they just want nothing to do with him. “It’s the reading of a will.”

“Ye lost someone? Merlin, I’m sorry.”

Merlin shakes his head. “No great loss. But I’m included, and things need to be worked out…it’s complicated.” No lie there. “So it is just easier to pack up my things, put Aragorn in his carrier, and go.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.” Richard actually looks crestfallen. “I’ll miss ye, Merlin. We dinnae interact much, but I always enjoy our talks.”

“As do I,” Merlin says. “We can stay in touch…text.”

“Aye.” Richard holds up his glass. “To long distance relationships.”

Merlin grins and holds up his glass. “To long distance relationships.”

“Bloody hell,” Merlin murmurs as he steps off the bullet train. He puts Aragorn on the ground and shoulders his bag.

“Mowr!” Aragorn says unhappily. He is not a fan of his carrier.

“Mr. McNair! Welcome.” Morgana approaches him with a broad smile on her face. She is dressed in a pair of trousers and an attractive green blouse.

“Hello,” he says shyly. “Lovely to see ye again.”

“I’m assuming you are looking me over to figure out the dress code and NOT because you are admiring my figure?” 

“Well, it is an attractive figure, ma’am, but I really dinnae…”

“I’m teasing.” She gives him a wink. “First of all, I am not ma’am. Well, I am, technically, because I will be your boss, but you may call me Morgana when you feel comfortable enough. What would you prefer to be called? Merlin or Hamish?”

“Would it sound pretentious to use Merlin in a place with Arthur and his knights?”

“No. I think it’s perfect,” she tells him. “But I wanted you to have the option. Secondly, there is no real dress code. However you feel comfortable. Agents wear Kingsman suits, of course, but you are not required to do so.”

“Nae, I work best in comfortable trousers and a jumper.”

“Then that will be your work uniform.” She glances at the ground. “And who is this?”

Merlin picks up the carrier. “This is Aragorn.”

“Aragorn! What a handsome name for such a handsome fellow.” Morgana puts a finger into the crate.

“He’s a bit out of sorts today. I’d be…” Merlin is shocked when Aragorn starts to purr loudly as he rubs back and forth on the gate of the crate. 

“Well, he’s had a rough day, hasn’t he?” She coos. 

“Meowwwwww,” Aragorn agrees.

“Let me show you to your quarters, and then he can settle in.” She hands him a key card. “This will allow you access to everywhere you are permitted to go. If a door doesn’t open when you swipe it, you don’t have access to that room.” Merlin nods and follows her as she briskly walks toward a series of lifts. “Your belongings are already in your suite…we did not unpack them.”

“That’s fine, I’ll take care of it,” Merlin says quickly. “But a suite, ma’am? I mean, Morgana. I dinnae need all that.”

“It isn’t much. A bedroom, living space, loo. Microwave and mini-fridge, although the dining hall is open twenty-four hours a day.” They exit the lift on the fourth floor and she leads him to a door. “Try your card.” Merlin swipes it and they hear a click. “Wonderful.” She motions for Merlin to enter.

Merlin is quite impressed. It is a small suite, to be sure, but it is neat and well-decorated. There are cat toys on the floor and a litter box in the loo. “Here ye go, Aragorn.” Merlin opens the crate and Aragorn picks his way out. He immediately goes to Morgana and rubs around her legs before beginning to explore. “This is very nice.”

“Good. I’ll give you an hour or so to unpack and get settled…and we start your training over dinner. Just basic human resources things…nothing specific. Tomorrow, however, we start making you into a Kingsman.” She smiles at him. “I think you’ll like it.”

“I hope so,” Merlin says, watching Aragorn crawl under the bed.

“Have you held a gun before?” The bespectacled weapons master looks up at Merlin. He barely comes up to Merlin’s chest, and Merlin would be amused if the man wasn’t holding a loaded revolver.

“Aye,” Merlin says softly.

“Have you SHOT a gun before?”

“Aye, but it is not my weapon of choice.”

“And what IS your weapon of choice?” Edmund holds the gun out.

“My brain.” Merlin takes the gun and inspects it.

“Well, that is a better weapon in some people than in others,” Edmund says. “Give it a go.”

Merlin aims at the target and takes three careful shots. Edmund pulls the target in and makes a sound of approval. “They said I need to do this…how long will it take?”

“Keep shooting like this, Merlin, and it won’t take long.”

“You fight dirty.” The man on the mat glares up at Merlin.

“I’m sorry, they dinnae tell me I had to fight like a gentleman.” Merlin holds a hand out and helps the man up. “Shall we try again?”

“They said you’re quite brilliant.” The man wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth. “Can you read my mind? I swear you knew where I was moving before I did.”

“I am quite brilliant, but nae, I cannae read minds. Not yet. I simply watched your body. You have many tells.” Merlin tilts his head. 

“Did you fight professionally?”

“Ye ask a lot of questions.”

“I’m nosy,” the man says with a shrug. He shorter than Merlin, fairly quick on his feet, but not quick enough.

“I never fought for a living but I fought many times to stay alive,” Merlin says simply.

“Interesting,” the man muses. He holds out his hand. “Matthew, code name Tristan.”

“Merlin,” he says, shaking the hand. He’s surprised when Tristan stands up straight and clears his throat, looking at something behind Merlin. Merlin turns around.

A man about his own age is striding toward the boxing ring. His bespoke suit accentuates the length of his legs, and he carries himself almost regally. “Arthur, sir,” Tristan says with a nod.

“Tristan…you look a bit worse for wear.”

“Just training with Morgana’s new minion.” Tristan grins at Merlin. “But he doesn’t seem to need much training at all.”

“I see.” Arthur looks at Merlin. “So you are Merlin McNair.”

“Aye,” Merlin says simply. He knows he should be intimidated; this is technically his boss’s boss. But all he can see is ‘Uncle Harry,’ Eggsy’s family friend and mentor.

“Would you excuse us, please, Tristan?”

“Of course, sir. Perhaps we can have a drink sometime, Merlin,” Tristan says as he and Merlin climb out of the ring.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Merlin says politely. Tristan trots off toward the locker room and Merlin rubs his head with a towel.

“So you have been here a fortnight,” Harry says. “What do you think so far?”

“I am both completely surprised and completely UNsurprised,” Merlin says. Harry raises his eyebrows. “So many things are stereotypical, exactly as I expected. But then other things…” Merlin shrugs. “I’m still finding my way.”

“What do you think of Morgana and her department?”

“Absolutely incredible. She is a genius, and the people who work under here are almost as brilliant. What they come with…what they have to WORK with…it is mind-blowing, for lack of a better word.” Merlin cannot keep a smile off his face. “I am very excited to start working with them.”

“That is good to hear. From what I’ve been told you will be a perfect fit,” Harry says with a smile.

They look at each other for a moment. “Eggsy…Agent Galahad…he has told ye about me,” Merlin realizes. “He told ye there were…moments between us.”

“He did speak with me about it, yes.” Harry clear his throat and tugs at his cuffs a bit. “I make it a point of speaking with every new employee, whether it be a scientist or a mechanic or a cook. I want there to be no question of every employee’s fidelity and loyalty. Not to me…I am simply a figurehead. Every person in this organization plays a very important role. There must be loyalty to Kingsman and the work we do.” The words are pompous but they are said with a quiet sincerity. Merlin believes him. “But I also needed to speak with you in private, to find out what your motives are for coming here.”

“Ye wish to know if I came here to work, or if I am using ye to get to Eggsy,” Merlin says. Harry gives a curt nod. “He is a very special young man, and I treasure the memories from our short time together. The man I met, however, is not Agent Galahad. I’m not sure WHO that man is, and I still feel betrayed, for lack of a better word.”

“And?”

“And I do believe that is all ye have the right to know,” Merlin says. Harry’s brow furrows. “My presence here is to do the job I was hired for. Nothing more.”

Merlin looks Harry in the eye. He doesn’t back down. This man is his boss, but he doesn’t have the right to know the innermost parts of Merlin’s heart. Merlin’s not even sure HE understands those parts. “Very well. A pleasure to have you on board, Merlin.”

“Arthur, sir.” Merlin gives him a nod.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay - my husband has been in the hospital with COVID-19 and life has turned upside down. I hope to have more mental capacity to write from now on.
> 
> Also, this chapter has a bit more Eggsy/OMC, although nothing graphic. Just an FYI.

Eggsy straightens his tie and adjusts his glasses. “Everything good?” He murmurs.

“Yes, Galahad, coming through clear,” Morgana says in his ear. 

“Excellent.” He pastes on a smile and leaves his room.

He’s been living in Frank Easton’s compound for over a month now after two months of literally sucking up to the man AND his daughter. Eggsy is a little surprised that Frank has taken to him so quickly, but he figures it’s probably rare for the criminal mastermind to find someone who is not only good with a gun and willing to do the dirty work, but also willing to fuck his daughter and be fucked by the man in charge as well. Eggsy hates the job, hates what he’s doing for the evil bastard, but at the end of the day he’s saving the world, and that’s all that matters. He’s been doing his best to get all the intel back to HQ, and he has a feeling he’ll be pulled out soon. He hopes so. He’s fucking exhausted. Now he remembers why he’d always been a little leery about taking long-term undercover missions.

When he arrives at the large dining room the entire family is already seated. “Sorry I’m late,” he says, leaning down to kiss Maggie’s cheek and giving her mother an apologetic smile. “I actually fell asleep…should have set an alarm.”

“That is quite all right, Andrew,” Mrs. Easton tells him. 

“It’s my fault,” Frank says, giving him a wink. “I had him up late discussing business, and he’s been on the run for me all afternoon.”

“Yes, Andy, I hardly saw you today,” Maggie pouts. Eggsy shrugs and kisses her hand as he slips into the chair next to her. “But all is forgiven, because Daddy just told us some wonderful news!” Maggie all but bounces in her chair. “Can I tell him, Daddy?”

“Of course you may, Kitten.” Frank nods at a man in the corner. The man snaps his fingers and food starts arriving at the table.

“We’re going to Europe!” Maggie shouts.

“You are at the dinner table, dear,” Mrs. Easton scolds.

“Sorry, Mama.” Maggie beams at Eggsy. “Isn’t that wonderful? Daddy has business in Italy and he’s taking us all along.”

“Business?” Eggsy tilts his head as he looks at Frank. “Not that I expect you to tell me everything, sir, but I don’t believe you’ve mentioned this before.”

“It all just fell into place,” Frank explains. “And since my wife and daughter have been begging me to take them on a trip…”

“Just think how romantic it will be!” Maggie sighs. “Walks along the Seine…the Eiffel Tower…”

“That’s Paris, love,” Eggsy says gently. “We’ll be in Italy.”

“Paris…Italy…” Maggie waves her hand. “Mama and I can go shopping during the day, and you and I can spend romantic evenings together!”

“I don’t even know if your father wishes for me to come along, Mags,” Eggsy reminds her. He desperately hopes Frank doesn’t; not many people in the States know him, but he wouldn’t have that luck on the Continent.

“Of course I want you to come!” Frank exclaims. “Maggie’s boyfriend should accompany her, and I can always use you.” Frank leans back and gives him a sly smile. “You’ve become quite valuable to me, Andy.”

“I…I appreciate that, sir.”

“You don’t seem pleased,” Mrs. Easton observes. “Don’t you like Europe, Andrew?”

“I do, I love it, I just…” Eggsy locks eyes with Frank. Frank’s wife and daughter have no clue about the real work Frank does, and Eggsy chooses his words carefully. “I came to America to get away from Great Britain and Europe for a while…wasn’t quite ready to go back.” His backstory includes a deal gone bad which sent Eggsy on the run to the United States.

“We’ll look after you, won’t we, Bridget?” Frank says to his wife. “Make sure you have a good time.”

“Yes we will,” Mrs. Easton promises.

“Yes we will,” Maggie echoes, running her hand up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh under the table.

“Excellent work, Merlin,” Morgana says with an approving smile. “Well done.”

“Thank ye, ma’am,” Merlin says bashfully, glancing at a few of the other computer techs. He earns a few raised eyebrows and he quickly looks down at his keyboard.

“Is there a problem?” Morgana asks sharply, looking from one face to the next. “Merlin found the bug in that software within a few hours. Not because he’s new, not because I set up the exercise, but because he is just that good. Perhaps it’s about time the lot of you had a run for your money…you’ve been slacking off. I’ve noticed it but I’ve ignored it. I do believe fresh meat is just what this department needs.” She folds her arms over her chest. “You are the best of the best. ALL of you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” they chorus as well.

“Good.” She turns on one heel and click-clacks out of the computer lab.

Merlin hunches down behind his computer. He hasn’t made any enemies – yet – but he hasn’t exactly made friends. He’s at least a decade older than almost everyone in the department, and he doesn’t feel he’s likely to have much in common with anyone. He usually takes his meals at a quiet corner of the dining room, and spends his evenings alone in his suite with Aragorn…not much different than his life before Kingsman.

“Merlin.” Merlin slowly looks up and sees an attractive young man smiling down at him. Oliver, Merlin thinks his name is. 

“Yes?”

“How did you learn all this? Like did you go back to school, or…”

“I taught myself. I’ve never done any sort of secondary education.”

“Bloody hell.” Oliver looks impressed. “That’s incredible.”

“Bet my mum and dad wish I woulda taught myself,” a man named Paul says glumly. “Don’t even wanna talk about the uni bills.”

“It helps that I enjoy it,” Merlin offers. “I spend my free time reading up on the subject, working on projects at my flat. I love solving the problem…like someone who enjoys jigsaw puzzles or Sudoku. I see the problem and then I try to see the solution.”

“That’s incredible,” Oliver says admiringly. “Sorry if we gave you the cold shoulder…we were a little surprised when Morgana said we had a new hire and then it turned out to be…”

“An old bald Scot with ugly jumpers?” Merlin suggests.

Oliver grins. “Something like that. We haven’t had a new hire in ages.”

“Hey, Merlin, we’re going down to the pub at the end of the property tonight,” Paul says. “Come along for a pint?”

“I could meet you there,” Merlin says. He knows what they’re talking about; a small pub at the edge of the woods, run by an ex-mechanic. “I need to feed my cat or he’ll tear the place to shreds.”

“Sounds good. Half-six?” Paul asks and Merlin nods. Oliver sits back down and Merlin stares at his monitor. 

He’s apparently just made some friends.

“Isn’t the suite amazing?” Maggie says with a happy sigh as she flops onto a chair. “I knew Daddy would get us a beautiful set of rooms but this is something else!”

“It is spectacular,” Eggsy agrees, wincing as he recognizes one of Merlin’s favorite words. Three months might have gone by since they’d last seen one another, but it doesn’t mean the gorgeous Scot has faded from Eggsy’s memory. If anything, Merlin stays in the forefront; Frank reminds Eggsy of Merlin in so many ways. “Seems a bit extravagant, though…we’re hardly gonna be here and he got us the entire floor!” He’s not surprised, however, that Frank made sure that their set of suites had a door leading from one to the other.

“Daddy likes to have me close by,” Maggie tells him. “He said so. He said he likes having me near just in case, and of course that means you’re near, too!”

Eggsy knows exactly why Frank wants him close by. He has already murmured a few things about ‘meetings while the girls are out spending money.’ Eggsy actually prefers the time spent with Frank over the time spent with Maggie…he can easily pretend Frank is someone else. “He loves you a lot,” Eggsy says honestly. “I’m not surprised he wants you where he can look after you.”

“Aw, Andy,” Maggie coos. “You’re so sweet.” She hops up and gives him a kiss. “Let’s go for a walk. Maybe we could find a cute little café and have lunch. What are they called here?”

“Trattorias,” Eggsy says faintly, remembering another meal in another Italian restaurant. “They’re called trattorias.”

“You know everything,” Maggie says with an adoring smile. “Yeah, let’s find one of those.”

“Your dad said we’re having dinner here in the hotel tonight…we don’t want to ruin our appetites,” Eggsy points out. “But I like the walk idea.” Suddenly he needs fresh air and a lot of it.

The first three days are spent in a blur of shopping, walking, eating, fucking, and meetings with Frank and his cronies. Eggsy makes sure he records as much as he can through his glasses, wincing as he realizes how much sex Morgana and her team have to wade through. He feels like a whore who just happens to know how to kill people with his bare hands.

He finally gets some time to himself one afternoon when Maggie and her mother are on an all-day tour of Rome and Frank is in meetings with people that Eggsy isn’t supposed to know about. He does know, of course; he knows more about Frank Easton than the man’s own wife. Eggsy takes a long walk, picking up a few little souvenirs at tiny shops in back alleys. He knows he’s not supposed to think about his mother or Daisy while on a mission, but he can’t help it.

When he returns he isn’t exactly surprised to find Frank in their suite, standing in front of the large bank of windows and sipping at a drink. “Hey,” Eggsy says, carefully depositing his bags out of the way. “How did your meetings go?”

“They were very VERY informative,” Frank says, turning from the window and smiling at him. “Shopping? I would have thought you were over that by now.”

“You have no clue, mate,” Eggsy says, groaning and rolling his eyes. “Shopping for my Da…a few little knickknacks.” Andy’s backstory does not include a mother and little sister, but does include a bricklayer father. “Don’t mind when I’m able to just dart in and out of the shop, but I am definitely tired of sitting and holding purses.”

“Now you see why I prefer to bring Maggie and her mother together when we travel…that way I am not required to accompany them,” Frank says with a grin. He finishes his drink and puts it on a table. “From what I understand, their tour group will not be returning until five-thirty.”

“That’s right,” Eggsy agrees, sensing where this is going.

“So we have the suite to ourselves?” Frank says, raising his eyebrows.

“I suppose we do.” Eggsy heads toward the bedroom.

“No. Here.” Frank unzips his trousers and pulls his cock through the flap of his pants before sitting on the sofa. “You have no excuse as to why your sheets might smell like her father.”

“You’re so smart.” Eggsy winks at him, saunters over, and falls to his knees.

An hour later Eggsy pulls up his own pants and trousers and falls onto a chair. “Not too bad for an old man, eh?” Frank asks him.

“You’re hardly old, mate. Just right, if you asked me,” Eggsy says, giving him a little salute.

Frank waves a hand. “Keep going.”

Eggsy snickers at the blatant begging for compliments. “Fucking gorgeous, of course…smart, good at your job…”

“My job,” Frank says. He stands up and retrieves his glass, pouring a new drink. He doesn’t offer one to Eggsy. 

“Yeah…it’s amazing watching you wheel and deal and get people to do what you want,” Eggsy says almost honestly. 

“You like watching me work,” Frank says, and Eggsy nods. “And the people you report to…do THEY enjoy watching me work?”

Eggsy’s blood runs cold. “The people I report to? What are you on about, Frank? Told you when I came to the States that I was freelance…my days of reporting to anyone are over.”

“Yes, that’s what you said.” Frank walks over to loom over him. “But I no longer believe you.” He grabs Eggsy by the hair and forces him to stand up.

“Ow! What the fuck, Frank?” Eggsy yells.

“You’ve been lying to me for quite some time, Andrew. Probably the ENTIRE time. You’re not who you say you are…you’re good with a gun, you’re good with your mouth, and I’m sure my daughter would say you’re good with your dick. But my question is…what else are you good at? Feeding information to someone else?”

“Frank…you’re talking fucking crazy!”

“Is that so?” Frank steps back and lets out a sharp whistle. The bedroom door opens and his two favorite minions, Sam and Christos, come trotting out. “Boys, please take our friend here down to the basement and find out exactly what he knows…and who he’s telling it to.”


	18. Chapter 18

“There…listen…” Morgana holds up a hand. “That sounds different.”

“It does, Ma’am, because we were able to place the bug inside the set,” Oliver says with a beaming grin. Merlin can’t help but smile as well. The younger man looks so proud.

“Excellent work, Oliver. I knew you had it in you.” Morgana gives him an approving look. “Now if we can…” She freezes and touches the side of her glasses. “Morgana. Yes, Arthur.” She walks over to a corner of the room and continues to talk to absolutely no one. 

Merlin shrugs and goes back to work. It’s one of the hardest things to get used to, watching grown men and woman slap the sides of their faces and start babbling at an invisible person somewhere. Minions such as himself do not get the official Kingsman eyewear, although he does have excellent optical coverage for when his own prescription glasses need an update. He glances up at Morgana and does a double-take. She’s staring at him, no question about it. Her skin has paled ever so slightly and she is frowning. Merlin thinks back over the work he’s done during the last week or so; he cannot think of anything that might cause Arthur to be unhappy. Not that he REALLY cares about Arthur’s happiness as anything more than that of a boss being unhappy with an employee’s work. Contrary to what Eggsy has ever said about him, Merlin finds Harry Hart to be a bit of a pompous arse.

“Yes, sir,” Morgana says before touching the side of her glasses again. She walks into the center of the room. “I will be with Arthur for the foreseeable future,” she says. Everyone stops working. “I wish for you to continue with what you’re doing…this microchip bug is very important. Constance is available if you need anything, and worst comes to worst, can get a message to me if necessary.” She turns and stalks out of the room.

“Look, mate, your boss is aces, but he’s gone completely mental,” Eggsy says from his spot on the cold cement floor. He wraps an arm around himself and coughs out a tooth. Lovely. He frowns as he watches it bounce across the cement. “I have no clue what he’s talking about!”

“I think you’re lying,” Sam growls. “The boss is a smart man…he wouldn’t waste our time with you if he wasn’t sure you were a lying bastard.”

“I ain’t selling secrets to no one. I ain’t talking to no one,” Eggsy vows. He carefully places his glasses back onto his nose, pressing the emergency button located on the bridge of the frames. “Frank knows I’m freelance now…who would I talk to?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out, idiot,” Christos snaps. “Always thought it was a mistake, Frank letting you up close and personal so soon. We barely had time to look you up.”

“And what did you find? Absolutely nothing,” Eggsy shoots back, earning a kick to the stomach.  
“I think we know WHY Frank let him up close and personal, Chris,” Sam says. “Boss liked this pretty boy’s mouth.”

“Don’t talk about the boss like that,” Christos retorts. “Even if it’s true.”

“Gonna have a real hard time getting your lips around a dick when we’re done with you, Andy,” Sam says with an evil smile. Eggsy tries to crab-walk out of the way but Christos easily grabs him by the ankle and all but throws him into the cement wall. Eggsy groans and tries to cover his head with his hands and arms.

He’s barely conscious by the time he hears footsteps getting closer. “Quick, pick him up!” Christos hisses.

“And what are we gonna do, carry him out? There’s only one way in and out of here, and we ain’t got no good explanation for the blood on us or the fact that his face looks like ground beef,” Sam says. “Dump him in that laundry cart!”

Eggsy feels his body rise up in the air and land on something soft. He moans as his bruised face rubs against the cloth of the laundry cart. “Keep quiet, Andy. Actually…we’ll make sure you keep quiet.”

The last thing Eggsy sees is a fist coming at his face.

“How are his vitals?” Harry stares at Morgana with a frown.

“Stable but barely. He’s alive, but apparently he’s been worked over.” Morgana clicks on a few things. “He’s in Rome. Lancelot is in Vienna but…”

“Percival is in Naples,” Harry interrupts. “Call him.”

Her fingers fly over the keyboard and suddenly Percival’s handsome face is up on the wall monitor of Harry’s office. He’s obviously staring at himself in the mirror of his hotel bath. “Arthur, sir. Morgana.”

“Percival, something has come up and your mission is now cancelled.”

“I see,” Percival says. 

“We need you to go to Rome. Immediately. We will send you the coordinates. You will be retrieving an injured agent,” Morgana tells him.

“I understand. I can be packed and ready to leave in fifteen minutes.”

“Excellent. You will find the helicopter waiting at the rendezvous point,” Morgana tells him.

“Might I ask who I am retrieving, ma’am?”

Harry and Morgana quickly glance at one another. “Agent Galahad, Percival,” Harry finally replies.

“I understand, Sir. I am at your disposal. Excuse me while I go pack my things.” Percival all but runs from the bath.

Merlin turns the page of his book before taking a bite of his apple. Agatha Christie never gets old, no matter how much you reread her work. He hears footsteps behind him and immediately moves to the far right of the path; many agents jog this particularly route on a nice day.

“Merlin.”

Merlin slows down in surprise, turning at the sound of his boss’ voice. “Morgana, ma’am.”

“I am sorry to…were you reading?” Morgana asks, eyebrows raised.

Merlin looks at the paperback in his hand. “Yes, ma’am.”

“While you are walking?”

“Yes, ma’am. I learned to do it as a child. I’ve found I can only do it with actual printed books, however…I get a headache if I try to do it on a tablet.”

“I see.” She gives him a confused look. “I’m quite sorry to interrupt you on your lunch hour, but I wondered if I might speak with you.”

“I am always at your disposal, ma’am, and that of Kingsman…even on my lunch hour.” Merlin gives her a smile.

“Let’s go down here.” She traipses off the path and through some bushes. Merlin stows his book in his jacket pocket and bravely follows her. He only has to push through a few patches of branches before he finds his boss in a large clearing. She’s making a beeline for an old wooden bench at the side of the meadow. “I do love this place, and many people are unaware of its existence.”

“It is lovely,” Merlin agrees.

“Please, have a seat.” Morgana sits down and cross her slender legs. Merlin sits beside her, mutely holding up his apple. “Please, carry on.” Merlin tries to munch quietly. “I believe you noticed I’ve been busy with Arthur over the last twenty-four hours.”

“Aye,” Merlin says simply. “I hope ye have no complaints with what we’ve been doing in your absence.”

“No, not at all…although I haven’t had much time to review anything, to be honest,” she replies. “I trust Constance to manage you lot.” She winks at him. 

“She is a good manager,” Merlin says almost shyly.

“I was called away to help oversee the extraction of an agent,” Morgana finally tells him. “His mission went tits up, and we needed to figure out the best way to find him and retrieve him. He was gravely injured and could not escape the situation on his own.”

“I am sorry to hear it,” Merlin says politely. His heart starts to sink. She would not be telling him this if it didn’t involve one particular agent.

“Percival was able to extricate Galahad from his current undercover mission and bring him back to HQ yesterday. Galahad is currently in Medical. He has serious physical injuries, but we fear that there might be injury to his brain,” Morgana says quietly. “He was beaten quite severely.”

“I see,” Merlin whispers. 

“I will not pry into your private life, Merlin, but I figured you had the right to know. Galahad was…is…quite fond of you, and I feel he would like you to be informed.” Merlin can only nod. “He cannot have visitors, not yet, but as soon as the doctor feels he is stable, I will tell you…and you may sit with him if you like. No pressure, and no one knows I’ve told you.”

“Not even Arthur?” The words are out before Merlin can stop him.

“Who?” Morgana winks at him as she stands. “Let’s get back to work…I do believe your lunch break is almost over, and I hear your boss is an absolute ogre.”

“Mowr.” Aragorn stands on the bookcase and stares at Merlin as he lets himself into his suite after work.

“Not now, Aragorn,” Merlin says wearily. He flops onto the sofa and stares at his shoes. Eggsy has been injured. Severely injured, as Morgana said, and Merlin doubts she is prone to exaggeration.

He knows he shouldn’t care. Eggsy lied to him. Eggsy created an absolute fantasy world and invited Merlin to live in it…temporarily. Eggsy made Merlin have feelings, made him care, made him yearn. Made him open his heart just a crack…and then kicked Merlin right in the emotional bollocks.

This is Eggsy’s JOB. By now Merlin is fully aware of the risks agents take on a daily basis. Guns. Knives. Explosions. Poison. They put themselves in harm’s way to save the lives of people they will never meet. People who will never know the sacrifices made on their behalf. No medals of honor, no headlines in the newspaper. It takes a special person to agree to this sort of life. An unselfish, caring person.

“Fuck,” Merlin groans, letting his head fall back.

“Meow.” Aragorn hits the ground with a thump and then hops onto Merlin’s legs. “Meow,” he says again, curling himself into a ball on Merlin’s lap and gently butting his head against Merlin’s hand.

“Aye,” Merlin whispers.

Merlin’s lying in bed trying to read a book when his in-room comm starts to blink. He leans over and presses the button his nightstand, frowning as the screen slowly lowers from the ceiling. He’s surprised to see Morgana’s face on his wall. “Ma’am?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Merlin, but I figured you might like to know that Galahad’s condition has stabilized. If you wish to visit him, I have entered your thumbprint data into the security system of his room in Medical.”

“Y-yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

“Medical bay seventeen.” Morgana terminates the call and the screen slowly returns to its hiding place.

Merlin looks over at Aragorn, who is sleeping soundly on the other pillow. “What shall I do, Aragorn? Do I care enough to get dressed and go back to HQ at half-eleven just to sit by the bedside of the man who broke my heart?” Aragorn opens one eye, yawns, and goes back to sleep. “Who am I kidding? Of course I care.” Merlin flips back the covers and hops out of bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...real life...ugh...

“Good evening,” Merlin says politely to the nurse he meets at Medical. “I’m here to see…to see Agent Galahad? Morgana has given me clearance.”

“As you say,” the nurse replies. “He is in Bay Seven…simply press your thumb to the pad outside his door.” She seems unimpressed by the fact that an agent has a visitor at almost midnight. Merlin assumes she’s probably seen pretty much everything as a Kingsman nurse.

“Thank you.” Merlin gives her a nod and heads in the direction she points. Thankfully he hasn’t had a reason to visit Medical since his initial physical exam. He stops at the door with the ‘7’ on the wall and takes a deep breath before pressing his thumb to the pad. It glows red, glows green, and then the word “access” flashes on the tiny screen. The door clicks and Merlin opens it. 

His heart actually stops as he stares at the figure on the bed. Eggsy’s handsome face looks like a painted Easter egg, lovely shades of purple and blue and yellow marring the soft skin. He’s hooked up to more wires and monitors than Merlin’s ever seen, and the heavy silence of the room is disturbed by a steady beeping. Merlin takes a step forward, swallows hard, and then sits in the chair by Eggsy’s bed. He just sits and stares at Eggsy’s face for a long moment before carefully taking Eggsy’s hand in his own.

“Hello, lad,” he says quietly. Eggsy doesn’t respond. Merlin looks down at Eggsy’s hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over Eggsy’s knuckles. “It is lovely to see ye, although the circumstances are less than ideal.” He gives Eggsy a wan smile. “Even like this ye are one of the most beautiful men I have ever laid eyes on.” Merlin sighs. “I have missed ye so much. I know we were just starting out with…whatever it was we were doing, but ye were the high point of every day for me. I simply could nae believe a man such as yourself would be interested in someone like me…little did I know what kind of man ye were.” Merlin’s eyes search Eggsy’s face. “I knew ye were generous and caring, and that ye had a heart the size of London itself. I had no clue what ye…what ye have sacrificed. Ye do a job that requires ye to offer up your life every time ye go into the field, and no one will ever know that ye do it. But I know. I know all about it. I know what agents do, the risks they take.” Merlin brings Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kisses it. “I am so sorry, lad, that I said such horrible things. I’m sorry I sent ye away, although any explanation you were allowed to give would not have been enough to make me understand. Ye are an amazing man, Eggsy Unwin.” Merlin says nothing more, simply kisses Eggsy’s hand a few times and continues to hold it. 

When the nurse comes in to check Eggsy’s vitals Merlin gets up and stretches. If she finds it odd that a random IT minion seems to be spending the evening by an agent’s bedside, she doesn’t say anything. Again, Merlin remembers that she’s probably seen it all. As soon as she leaves Merlin takes his seat once more, talking quietly to Eggsy between brief bouts of napping.

Eggsy slowly pulls himself toward wakefulness and realizes everything hurts. His sides hurt. His legs hurt. His cheeks hurt. Breathing hurts. He wonders if blinking will hurt. He decides not to try. Instead of opening his eyes, Eggsy uses his other senses to get an idea of his current situation. Scratchy sheets against his skin and a sterile smell in the air. Kingsman Medical. He’s been there enough times to recognize it. The steady beep of his heartbeat. The hum of other monitors and machines. He hears someone speaking and decides to focus on that. Listening doesn’t hurt.

“…I could nae get back to the suite until half-eight,” the voice was saying. It was a strong voice with a sad undertone, warm with a Scottish burr. “Ye know how it is…Kingsman does not operate under normal business hours. Well, as ye know, Aragorn does not CARE about anyone’s operating hours. He cares about his own stomach, and he decided he was close to death by starvation. Every paper I had out anywhere was on the floor. He clawed a corner of the carpet, and the bog paper…dinnae get me started. A bloody nightmare. It looked like snow in the loo.”

Eggsy knows that voice. That voice doesn’t belong at Kingsman. He starts to panic. Frank Easton knows a lot of people. He wouldn’t be surprised if they managed to give him some sort of hallucinogenic drug to drive him crazy. “No,” he whispers, but his lips are dry and all but sealed shut.

“I tried explaining to him that if he wouldn’t inhale everything I put in front of him, he’d have food to last throughout the day, but ye know how Aragorn is. There’s no reasoning with him.”

Eggsy feels something on his hand. It rubs back and forth, and occasionally his hand is lifted. Are those…lips? Lips against his hand? This is one hell of a hallucinogen. “Mer…”

“So, I…I met your Uncle Harry. I mean, Harry. I mean, Arthur,” the voice stammers. “I’m afraid we dinnae hit it off the first time we met. Ye know I have little patience for theatrics, and he seems to be full of them.” The voice clears its throat. “I should nae speak that way of the boss, but there it is,” he whispers. “But I know that your affection for him was one of the most honest things ye spoke of, so I can only trust that he is a good man.”

Eggsy tries one more time. He squeezes the hand holding his. “Merrrrrlin.” He blinks hard and forces his eyes open.

“Eggsy?” 

Eggsy blinks hard again, focuses, and sees that Merlin is indeed sitting at his side. Eggsy does a slow sweep of the room. He IS in Medical. Bay Seven, if memory serves. “Merlin? Why?” Eggsy manages.

“Oh, lad.” Merlin’s beautiful eyes grow wet with tears and he quickly wipes them away. “I need to call the nurse.” He jumps to his feet and clears his throat as he pushes the call button.

“Why?” Eggsy demands, unable to say more than that. He tries to push through the fog in his brain.

Merlin ignores him and stands up. The door opens and Eggsy hears a nurse say, “Well, Agent Galahad, about time you come around.”

He knows that voice. “Pam.”

“That’s right…you’re stuck with me.” But there is a teasing lilt to her voice. Suddenly the room is full of people poking and prodding and touching him and none of them are Merlin. Eggsy slowly dozes off, wondering if it was all a dream.

When he wakes up the next time, however, it isn’t Merlin by his bedside, but Harry. When Eggsy’s eyes flutter open Harry smiles down at him. “Hello, my boy. You gave us quite a scare.”

“How…did I get back?”

“My husband brought you home,” Harry says almost proudly, as if it’s all due to the fact that Harry married Percival in the first place. Eggsy would smile if it didn’t hurt so much. “Morgana got the alert and brought it to our attention…Percival was the closest agent.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy whispers. “Got intel…couldn’t do more.”

“I’m sure the information you’ve sent along the way is more than enough, my dear boy,” Harry promises. “Don’t worry about that. Worry about getting better. I can’t do my job if I’m thinking about you.”

“Wouldn’t…want to inconvenience…you,” Eggsy teases.

“That’s a first,” Harry says with a wink.

“Harry…Merlin. I saw Merlin.”

“I sent him back to his suite,” Harry says with a frown. “Apparently he was here with you all night. Morgana has given him the day off, although he tried to fight her on it. He seems to be quite stubborn.” Harry shakes his head. “I’m not sure why she even gave him clearance, but I try to choose my battles with her.”

“What?” Eggsy whispers. “Merlin…here? Kingsman?”

“Oh, that’s right. I suppose there’s a lot you need to catch up on. But we will not be doing it now.” Harry stands, leans down, and presses his lips to Eggsy’s forehead. “I am happy to see you awake, Eggsy. We were quite concerned.” 

“I love you, Harry,” Eggsy says, looking up at the man who is basically the only father he’s ever known.

“And I you, my boy.” Harry touches his shoulder and leaves the room.

Merlin cannot help but smile as he enters the room. Although Eggsy’s face is still covered with bruises, it definitely isn’t as pale. His bed is tilted up a bit, and his beautiful eyes flutter open as Merlin comes in. “I hope ye dinnae mind a visit,” Merlin says shyly.

Eggsy slowly smiles and shakes his head from side to side. “Course not,” he whispers. He weakly pats the side of the bed and Merlin takes a seat.

They study each other for a long moment. “Ye look…better,” Merlin manages. “More color.” Eggsy gives a tiny shrug. “Still handsome,” Merlin says bashfully.

“Merlin…why…why are you here?”

“At Kingsman?” Eggsy nods. Merlin takes a deep breath. “A few months after we had our talk, I had a visitor to my shop. It was Morgana.” Eggsy’s eyes widen. “Aye. She is a force of nature,” Merlin says with a fond smile. Eggsy nods and gives a tiny smile of his own. “She explained about Kingsman, and about your real job. She told me about the mission ye were on, and why ye came to me.” Eggsy frowns. “Nae, lad, dinnae get upset,” Merlin begs. “It is nae good for ye. She…she told me that in all the pretending ye had to do, there was one thing that was completely sincere.” Merlin slowly takes Eggsy’s hand in his. Eggsy sharply draws in a breath and coughs a bit. “And then she recruited me to work here at Kingsman.” Eggsy’s eyebrows go up into his hair. “Aye…I am one of the tech geeks now. Morgana is my boss.”

“Wow,” Eggsy whispers. He gently squeezes Merlin’s hand. “So…so sorry, Merlin. Didn’t wanna hurt you.”

“Hush, lad, I know talking is probably painful,” Merlin says. “I understand. I really do. It hurt. And at the base of things, it still does, a little, even though I know it was never intentional on your part.”

“Never,” Eggsy vows, his eyes wet. “Never, Merlin. Liked you so much…hated lying.”

“Rest,” Merlin tells him. “We have all the time in the world to talk.” Merlin hesitates briefly before bringing Eggsy’s hand up and kissing it. A sweet blush works its way around the bruising on Eggsy’s face. “I should probably work today, however…Morgana has been kind but I dinnae wish to take advantage of her kindness.” Eggsy’s face falls. “I could come back tonight before dinner?”

“Please,” Eggsy begs. “Wanna talk some more.”

“As ye are able,” Merlin says sternly. Eggsy squeezes his hand again.

Eggsy spends most of that day either sleeping or staring at the ceiling in stunned silence. Merlin is here. Here at Kingsman. He works at Kingsman, lives at Kingsman, eats his meals at Kingsman. While Eggsy’s been off sucking the cock of Frank Easton as well as fucking the man’s idiot of a daughter, Merlin has been working hard and using his brilliant brain to help the agency. Eggsy can honestly say he never saw this coming. Morgana is definitely full of surprises.

Harry stops by again later in the morning, explaining how they received Eggsy’s SOS message and sent Percival off to rescue him. He goes into great detail about how he evaluated the situation and knew that his own husband was the only person capable of extracting Eggsy. Percival stops by after that and does his own telling of the tale…which Eggsy feels is probably a bit more accurate.

“I must admit, I was a bit surprised to find you in the bottom of a laundry bin,” Percival tells him with a smile. “But it made it easier to at least get you out of the hotel.”

“I try to keep things exciting,” Eggsy whispers. “Just sorry you had to go to all that trouble.”

“Eggsy,” Percival says with a frown. “I was doing my job. And if I didn’t, do you know what I would have heard from Harry?”

By the time Merlin returns at half-six Eggsy is sitting up in bed, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a vest instead of the uncomfortable hospital gown. He’s managed to wash his face and wet down his hair, and he’s figured out a way to speak that doesn’t hurt his entire face. Merlin looks surprised to see him up and alert. “I figured ye would be resting, lad.”

“I rested all day,” Eggsy tells him. “Finally feeling a bit more human.”

“From what I was told ye took quite a beating,” Merlin says, looking quite unhappy at the thought.

“Not the first time,” Eggsy says before he thinks. Merlin looks even more unhappy. “This is nothing compared to Dean in a mood,” Eggsy promises him. “Unfortunately I already had a history with this sort of thing before Harry brought me in.” He motions to the chair. “Sit down, please.” Merlin sits. “So, um, would you like to hear that story? About how I came to Kingsman?”

“If ye wish to tell me.”

“Hey.” Eggsy holds his hand out and Merlin takes it. “No more secrets, yeah? If we’re gonna, um, move forward with…whatever we got, I’m gonna tell you everything. As much as I can, anyway…certain mission things even you can’t know.”

“Of course,” Merlin replies.

“It all started when I nicked a car,” Eggsy begins, and briefly summarizes the day he met Harry.

“Ye are quite loyal,” Merlin says almost proudly. “Not that I am surprised.”

“Harry brings that out in people,” Eggsy says. Merlin starts to make a face but seems to catch himself. “Yeah, I know how he probably comes across to you as Arthur…pompous arse.” Merlin looks surprised. “Deep down he’s great, Merlin, I swear. Maybe…eventually…” Eggsy stops. No need to rush things. He studies Merlin’s handsome face. “I can’t believe you’re here,” he blurts out. “Never thought I’d see you again, and if I did, I figured you’d punch me in the face.”

“Well, someone got to you first, unfortunately,” Merlin says lightly. Eggsy pinches his hand. “I must admit, Eggsy, my heart is still a bit of a damaged place. While I know ye did not intend to mislead or hurt me, I am still in a state of confusion.”

“I understand,” Eggsy says almost sadly. “But you’re right…I never meant to hurt you. And it got so hard, lying to you…you made me feel things I never felt for Tilde, and knowing it couldn’t last…it was killing me.”

“Ah yes, the princess,” Merlin says, raising his eyebrows. “Quite the accomplishment.”

“She’s aces…beautiful and smart and funny. But we weren’t meant to be,” Eggsy says honestly. “Hurt when we broke up, but it was the right thing to do.”

“I’m not much compared to a princess,” Merlin says softly.

“You’re everything,” Eggsy says. Now it’s Merlin’s turn to blush.

“I was thinking about this while I worked today,” Merlin says slowly, stroking the back of Eggsy’s hand. “I know I wish to get to know ye better, to move things further along…and I hope ye feel the same.”

“Fuck yeah I do,” Eggsy says immediately.

Merlin smiles. “But now we must start over. So much of what I know about ye…I am unsure of what is real and what was fabricated. But I want to find out.” Eggsy nods. “I do believe that ye have down time after a mission? Especially one such as this.”

“Yeah. Long-term missions you get a month off, kinda…I mean, I might work in the shop or help out here at HQ, like with training or something, but no field work. Probably longer than a month since I was injured.”

“We could spend time together. Get to know one another,” Merlin suggests.

“I’d love that,” Eggsy says, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Good.” Merlin smiles again and Eggsy swears his heart skips a beat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the delay in chapters. My husband passed away three weeks ago, and I've been dealing with finances and things and my brain doesn't seem to want to rest. I've missed these boys so much; it was nice to get something out and let them know I didn't forget about them!!

Merlin rings the bell and nervously fidgets outside the door of Eggsy’s flat. It’s his first visit, and their first official ‘quality time’ since Eggsy’s appearance in Medical. They’ve spent time together in Eggsy’s room, of course, but under the watchful eye of doctors, nurses, and, of course, Harry Hart. Now they’re here, in the real world…and Merlin will get to know the true Eggsy Unwin.

The door swings open and Eggsy is there on the other side, handsome face still a mass of colorful bruises but definitely looking better than the first time Merlin saw him after his return. “Hey,” Eggsy says almost shyly. “Come on in.” He steps aside and Merlin enters the flat.

“I felt that I should bring something but I wasn’t sure,” Merlin says hesitantly. “I know before ye said ye dinnae like wine, but…”

“You’re not quite sure what was true and what wasn’t,” Eggsy says almost sadly. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Please don’t,” Merlin says, bravely reaching out to touch Eggsy’s chin. “Ye cannot continue to apologize for doing your job, lad.”

“I know. I just…you were hurt and it was because of me.” Eggsy sighs.

Merlin tilts his head and looks at him. “Ye speak differently,” he realizes. He’d felt that something was off during their conversations but he’d never been able to put his finger on it.

“Wot? Oh, yeah,” Eggsy says a bit bashfully. “The way I talked around you was the way I spoke before Kingsman. That was younger me…the way I was in the Estates. Once I made it as an agent, I learned to speak more like a gentleman.”

“More like Arthur,” Merlin gently corrects. He’s quickly identified the immense sense of hero worship Eggsy has for their boss, and at times he sees Harry written all over Eggsy.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Eggsy shrugs. “But I’m not a posh snob with a silver spoon up my arse all the time, swear down.”

“Ye can be whoever ye wish with me, Eggsy,” Merlin tells him. This is something he’s thought a lot about, and he wants to stress it as soon as possible. “I only need the real you, the one ye are in your heart. I dinnae need the ‘posh snob,’ but I also dinnae need the persona ye created for your mission. Just you.”

“Sometimes I’m not quite sure who I am,” Eggsy quietly confides and Merlin reaches out for him. He can’t help it. He opens his arms almost without thought and Eggsy quickly wraps himself in Merlin’s embrace. “Fuck, I missed this,” Eggsy murmurs into Merlin’s shoulder. “Thought about it so much when I was away.”

“I will hug ye whenever ye like, lad,” Merlin says, not unhappy with the situation himself.

Eggsy finally pulls himself away, his face pink around the bruises. “Well, let me give you the grand tour.” He takes Merlin’s hand. “This is the living room, obviously.” He sweeps a hand out. “Not grand, but I like it. Tried to make it comfy, you know? Never had this much space to myself before, and I actually had a hard time filling it.”

“Ye have filled it with the important things,” Merlin says, picking up a framed photograph of Daisy. “How is the lass…and your mother?”

“They’re aces, thanks.” Eggsy beams proudly as he looks at the picture. “So, yeah, little dining room in here, and the kitchen.”

“Christ.” Merlin stares at the shiny appliances and the copper pots and pans hanging on a rack from the ceiling. “My kitchen must have been a bloody nightmare for you.”

“Nah, I can cook wherever.” Eggsy squeezes Merlin’s hand. “And now I can really cook for you…if you want.”

“I’d be delighted,” Merlin says truthfully.

“So, loo is down here…” Eggsy leads the way down a tiny hall. “Spare bedroom, this is where Daisy sleeps when she comes, and yeah. My bedroom.” He pushes a door open and Merlin sees a comfortable space decorated in greens and browns.

“It looks like a forest in here,” he comments.

“Kinda what I was going for. Never had much nature growing up, so I have it in here.” Eggsy shrugs a bit. “Didn’t want to waste time cooking tonight so I thought we could order in?”

“That sounds lovely. Perhaps Thai?” Merlin offers shyly.

“Perfect,” Eggsy agrees. “I got menus in the kitchen.”

Eggsy continues to hold Merlin’s hand as they return to the kitchen and Merlin quickly realizes he would follow the boy anywhere…even after everything that’s happened. Eggsy hands a menu to Merlin and he quickly scans it. “I think the peanut curry with chicken.” Merlin returns the menu.

“Oh, that sounds good.” Eggsy pulls his mobile from his jeans pocket and quickly makes the call. “I got lager…fizzy drinks…water…”

“A lager is fine, thank ye, lad,” Merlin says.

“Why don’t you go take a seat in the living room, be in shortly,” Eggsy says.

Merlin obediently heads back to the living room but doesn’t sit down. Instead he walks around and studies the pictures on the walls, the books on the shelves, even the video games tucked into a crate in the corner. He desperately wants to get to know the real Eggsy Unwin. He wants to like him. And he wants Eggsy to like him, too.

Eggsy comes into the living room carrying two lagers. “Thank ye.” Merlin takes one of the bottles. 

“Told you to take a seat.”

“I was just looking around…I hope that’s all right.” Merlin finally sits.

“Of course. I’m an open book.” Eggsy shrugs and smiles at his own joke. “Ask me anything you want, Merlin. I want us to do it right this time.”

“Tell me about yourself…about your past,” Merlin says quietly. He knows a bit but wants to hear it again.

“Not much to tell, really. Grew up in the Estates, had a mum and dad. Da ended up in Kingsman…Harry recruited him,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “He sacrificed to save Harry and a few other people. Harry offered the Kingsman medal and Mum didn’t do anything with it except give it to me when I was older.”

“The Kingsman medal?”

“Yeah…if a Kingsman dies in the line of duty his family is given a medal. It’s like a favor. You can call it in at any time for any reason and we have to help you. When I was in my early twenties I made a stupid mistake and was looking at years in jail. I called in the favor and Harry got me released.” Eggsy chuckles. “Christ…came out of the station and there he was, leaning against the wall like some sort of posh badass. Didn’t tell me about Kingsman, of course, but he DID place a bug on my coat. When I got home and Dean started threatening me, asking about the bloke who got me out, I refused to grass and that showed Harry I could keep my mouth shut.”

“Dean…”

“Dean’s out of the picture,” Eggsy says quietly, and Merlin knows not to ask anything more. “I joined Kingsman, and here we are.”

“I dinnae think ye are telling the whole story, lad,” Merlin says. Eggsy’s eyebrows raise. “Morgana told me, and I’ve done my own research. V-Day. If it weren’t for you…”

Eggsy waves a hand. “Not that a big a deal. It was me, and Roxy, and…”

“Nae, lad. Dinnae sell yourself short. Ye saved millions of people,” Merlin says quietly. “Ye were so young, not even officially an agent. I’m proud to say I know ye.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy mutters, blushing an attractive shade of pink. 

“Ye look after your mother and sister,” Merlin says to change the subject.

“Yeah, my girls,” Eggsy says proudly. “Mum got a nice job now, and Daisy’s growing like a weed and she’s so bloody smart. My flower’s gonna be whatever she wants. This week it’s a princess, of course, but if she wants to be a tennis player or a barrister or a bloody nuclear physicist, I’m gonna make it happen.”

Merlin recognizes the look on Eggsy’s face, the love for his sister that shone the very first time he’d told Merlin about her. “She’s a lucky little girl.”

“She’s aces,” Eggsy says. He takes a deep swallow from his bottle and puts it down. “Merlin, I gotta tell you something.” He clears his throat. “Other than my back story, the reason I came to you at the shop looking for a job…other than that, what you got from me was the truth. I came from nothing, fought my way through life, and then Harry brought me to Kingsman. He isn’t like an uncle to me, really, he’s more like a father figure. Love him and Michael…Percival…like we were actually related. I’m proud of the work I do. I LOVE helping people, even people I’ve never met. But I hate lying. The last mission I was on…I had to do a lot of lying, even more than I had to lie to you. The man I was trying to bring down is a heartless bastard, and he deserves to die, but I still hated lying to his wife, who was always nice to me. I hated lying to his daughter, who is a bit of a nitwit, but she has no clue what her father does and I felt horrible pretending to like her when she was just part of the plan.” Eggsy slowly takes Merlin’s hand. “Liking you was NEVER part of the plan, Merlin. I was just supposed to be a shopboy. But there you were, with your cat, and your awkwardness, and your love for your gadgets. I took one look into your gorgeous eyes and I was a goner almost immediately.”

“Lad.” Now it’s Merlin’s turn to blush. “I am nae that exciting. You, you’re young and handsome, and brave and strong.”

“And I have to do horrible things for my job. I have to lie and cheat and steal and kill,” Eggsy points out. “And I have to seduce women and seduce men and fuck complete strangers.”

“And MY job is creating technology to help you do all those things,” Merlin reminds him. “Except the fucking…because I’m fairly certain you’re good at that all by yourself,” he adds shyly.

Eggsy grins. He takes Merlin’s lager and places it on the table before sliding himself onto Merlin’s lap. He strokes a hand over Merlin’s head before resting it at the base of Merlin’s neck. “And I’M fairly certain you’ll find out for yourself some day…if you’re interested.”

“Quite interested,” Merlin murmurs, looking into the beautiful green eyes. He cups Eggsy’s face in his hand.

“Thank you for giving me a second chance,” Eggsy whispers. “Gonna do my best not to fuck it up. Honesty. Complete honesty.”

“All ye have to do is be yourself, lad, and I think we will be fine,” Merlin says.

“Fine,” Eggsy echoes, leaning in for a kiss. Merlin threads a hand through Eggsy’s hair and feels Eggsy sigh happily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for sticking around with this story. I apologize for all the delays, and hope you enjoy how it all turned out!!

“I am nae sure about this,” Merlin says hesitantly, staring the door in front of them. “Perhaps it is too soon.”

“Babe, tell me the truth…will it EVER be the right time?” Eggsy asks him. “We’ve officially been together for a fortnight, and have known each other for MONTHS…isn’t it about time for you to meet my family?”

“I’ve met your mother and sister. They are most important,” Merlin points out, hugging the bottle of wine in his arms. “And technically I’ve already met…”

“Hamish.” Eggsy cups Merlin’s face in both his hands. Merlin swallows hard. “I know you’ve met them. But they’re my family, too, and you’ve never met them like this. I want…I don’t need you and Harry to like each other, exactly, but I’d like you to at least get along. Can you try? Please?”

“I would do anything for ye, lad,” Merlin vows. “And I promise to be on my best behavior. But if Arthur…Harry…even once acts like I’m not good enough for ye…”

“Babe, if Harry acts like that I’ll take care of him myself,” Eggsy promises. “I respect him and love him, but he does NOT have the right to treat you like anything but the prince you are.”

“Eggsy,” Merlin murmurs bashfully. “I am far from a prince.”

“You’re a prince to me,” Eggsy says, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

Of course that’s the moment the door opens. “Ah. You’re here,” Harry says quietly. Merlin pulls back so quickly Eggsy stumbles forward.

“Hey, Harry.” Eggsy turns and smiles at him, giving him a quick hug. 

“Hello, Arthur…Harry,” Merlin corrects, holding out his hand. “Thank ye for inviting me along with Eggsy for dinner.”

“Like I had a choice,” Harry mutters, but he smiles as he shakes the outstretched hand. “Do come in.” He steps aside and Merlin follows Eggsy into the house.

The first thing that crosses Merlin’s mind is ‘Good God, Percival is fine with this?’ Everywhere he looks he sees butterflies. Drawings of butterflies. Mounted butterflies in cases. Butterflies in the detail of the wallpaper. “The study of butterflies is Harry’s hobby,” Eggsy informs him.

“Yes…lepidopterology,” Merlin murmurs, leaning in close and looking at a striking purple specimen.

“Exactly,” Harry says, sounding impressed. “I find it soothing.”

“I’ve always found them beautiful in nature…I don’t believe I’ve ever seen so many like this before,” Merlin comments.

“Hello!” Percival briskly walks down the hall. “Harry, you haven’t brought them out of the hall or offered them a drink?” He says unhappily.

“It is our fault, Percival. I stopped to admire Harry’s collection,” Merlin says. “It is quite extensive.”

“It is quite horrid,” Percival corrects. “Which is why I have limited it mainly to this area.”

“I assure you many scholars have…”

“Many scholars don’t visit our home, dearest,” Percival tells him, kissing Harry on the cheek. “I will be the good host, since my husband has forgotten his manners. Please come in and sit down.” Percival leads the way into a charming living room, decorated in golds and browns. “Scotch, Merlin?”

“That would be nice, if someone else is joining me,” Merlin says hesitantly. He waits for Eggsy to sit on the sofa before taking a seat next to him.

“You know I won’t say no to a Jack and Coke, bruv,” Eggsy tells Percival.

“Martini, darling?” Percival asks Harry, who nods and stiffly sits on a chair by the window. “I’m so glad you could join us tonight, Merlin. We’ve missed Eggsy bringing…we’ve missed having him as a dinner guest,” Percival corrects himself. Eggsy blushes and Merlin squeezes his leg.

“Tilde was a charming young lady and we enjoyed her company,” Harry says. 

“You just liked trying to impress her with your fancy manners,” Eggsy says with a grin. “I never felt quite comfortable eating with her, like I was going to drop my dinner in my lap or something. Never feel that way with you, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a warm smile. “Love that I can eat stuff like fried chicken with you and not worry about the mess.”

“I’m most definitely not royalty,” Merlin murmurs.

“No, you’re perfect.” Eggsy squeezes HIS leg. Merlin feels the top of his head turn red.

There is an awkward silence and Merlin looks about the room. Something in the corner catches his eye. Percival follows his gaze. “Ah yes…that is a nineteen twenty-six…”

“May I look at it?” Merlin interrupts.

“Of course.”

Merlin hops to his feet and hurries over. “Spectacular,” he murmurs, leaning down and studying the plain brown box from every angle.

“It belonged to Harry’s grandfather,” Percival offers. “Eggsy, why don’t you join me in the kitchen while Harry and Merlin discuss the radio?”

Merlin gives Eggsy a fearful look but watches as he follows Percival out of the room. “So…your grandfather?”

“Yes. A great man…inherited money but did good things with it,” Harry says, fondly rubbing the top of the radio. 

“Does it work?”

“It did, but the last time I tried to use it something happened and it is no longer operational.” Harry sighs. “I am not a sentimental man but I must admit I was quite upset. I was close to my grandfather…we were allowed to take one thing from his home, and I chose this.”

Merlin frowns as he checks the radio over as best he can. “I could take a look at it, if ye wish…antique radios, Victrolas, and record players are MY hobby and I’ve spent quite a few hours tinkering with them.”

“I couldn’t ask you to…”

“Ye are nae asking, Harry, I am offering,” Merlin says quietly. “It is a family heirloom, and I’m thinking it will be an easy fix, if it just suddenly stopped working. I…I could come here to work on it. I can imagine ye would prefer not to have it out of your sight.”

“I…I would be most grateful,” Harry almost whispers.

“I am honored that ye would trust me with something that means so much to you,” Merlin says, giving Harry a careful look. “I promise to be quite careful with it.”

“I want to believe you,” Harry says, returning the look.

“Percival, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, leaving them alone together,” Eggsy begins as soon as they’re in the kitchen. “I mean, Merlin was nervous already, and Harry tends to be…”

“Protective of the young man he views as a son?” Percival says with a grin as he hands Eggsy knives and forks. 

“He wasn’t that way about Tilde, but I’ve seen how he acts with Merlin.”

“Merlin is still a bit of a mystery, Eggsy. We knew so much about Tilde because of her position. Merlin was a mark, and then he was an employee, and now he is your boyfriend. You know Harry isn’t very good with complicated situations.”

“True. He tends to just sort barrel in first, ask questions later.”

“He did it as Galahad, and he does it in his personal life. I’ve been working on him for years,” Percival says with a fond sigh. “But you know at the bottom of it all is the immense amount of affection he has for you.” Eggsy nods. “And he does respect Merlin. I’ve heard about some of the gadgets Merlin’s come up with…Harry was quite impressed.”

“Merlin is brilliant,” Eggsy says proudly.

“And quite taken with you,” Percival points out. Eggsy blushes. “I’ve not interacted with him much, but he seems like a good man.”

“He is. A little rough around the edges socially, but he’s got a heart of gold. He was so sweet with the little old ladies who came into the shop. He’d drop everything to help them.”

“That is quite thoughtful.” Percival pulls something out of the oven before turning to look at Eggsy. “You’re happy with him? Things are working out?”

“Yeah…he’s willing to forgive, he’s willing to move on. He knows what I gotta do for my job and is willing to take a chance on me.” A surge of affection swells through Eggsy as he hears Merlin’s voice coming down the hall. “I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“You deserve it,” Percival whispers as the other men enter the kitchen.

“A necktie that could open a safe?” Harry says as they come in. “That can’t be possible.”

“It isn’t, not yet, but I am working on it. It all has to do with magnets, ye see. They would…”

“Please, Merlin, don’t waste your breath,” Percival begs. “Harry knows NOTHING about science outside of his butterflies.”

“I’m not an idiot, Michael,” Harry says in annoyance.

“Nae, it is fine. I dinnae wish to bore anyone,” Merlin murmurs, sitting down in the chair Eggsy pulls out. 

Eggsy and Harry both glare at Percival. “You weren’t boring anyone, Merlin, I assure you,” Percival quickly adds. “I simply didn’t wish for you to get frustrated after explaining. Harry would give you a blank look and you would feel bad. Trust me, I know all about it.”

“How much science have you tried explaining to me, husband?” Harry retorts.

“I do believe we had a conversation about the trajectory of bullets. At least I tried to…you were NOT paying attention.”

“You were in your pants, if memory serves,” Harry snaps. “Who cares about trajectory then?”

Eggsy fearfully glances over at Merlin but finds only amusement on the man’s face. “As appealing as the idea of you in your pants is, Percival, I’m hungry,” Eggsy announces.

“Of course. Harry, please pour the wine and shut up,” Percival tells his husband. 

As Percival serves the food and they begin eating Eggsy finally starts to relax. Merlin is easily chatting with Percival and Harry, and while Harry isn’t his normal ‘at ease’ self, it is obvious that he’s really making an effort. Eggsy takes the opportunity to study Merlin, who looks handsome as always in a wine-colored button-up and black jeans. He gestures a lot as he speaks, and Eggsy’s eyes are drawn to the long fingers and strong hands. 

“Isn’t that so, Eggsy?” Harry asks, and Eggsy snaps out of his reverie.

“I’m sorry, Harry, what did you say?” Eggsy says with a smile of apology.

“Nothing,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. 

Merlin pushes his plate away. “This was delicious, Percival, thank ye.”

“I enjoy cooking. One of us should.” Percival stands and starts to clear plates away. 

“I enjoy cooking, I’m just…”

“Horrible at it?” Eggsy finishes with a grin. “Harry is a disaster in the kitchen, Merlin. Burns just about everything.”

“Or undercooks it,” Percival adds.

“I simply do not have the patience. My mind is often on more important things,” Harry says loftily. “Where I AM a master is behind the bar. If you’ll join me, Merlin, I will make you a martini you’ll never forget.”

“That sounds good, but if Percival needs help in here…” Merlin slowly stands.

“I got this. Go let Harry mix you a drink,” Eggsy says, kissing Merlin’s cheek. “Don’t get him drunk, Harry…I got plans for him later.” Eggsy gives Merlin a wink and earns a delicious blush.

“Well,” Merlin says as Eggsy unlocks the door of his flat. “This was a traditional date, was it not? I have met the parents, and now I have walked ye to your door.”

“Hate to break it to ya, babe, but we are about as untraditional as it gets.” Eggsy closes and locks the door, dropping his keys in a bowl on a shelf. “Bi bloke in his twenties, gay bloke in his forties, both working for a secret spy organization. Not exactly poster children for your traditional relationship, are we?”

“Do ye mind?” Merlin asks quietly. “I know I am nae what ye would call a catch.”

“I would call you perfect,” Eggsy tells him. He leans back against the door and gently pulls Merlin in by his belt loops. “I would call you mine.”

“I am glad to be yours,” Merlin murmurs. He leans in for a kiss and suddenly Eggsy’s legs go weak.

“Merlin,” Eggsy whispers when they finally come up for air. “Stay. Stay the night with me. Please.”

Merlin pulls back to study Eggsy’s face. “Are ye sure, lad?”

“Unless…unless you don’t want to.” Eggsy’s fairly certain he’s been reading the signs correctly. They’d almost gotten physical once before, that night on Merlin’s sofa so many months ago. But then they had their drama, and then Eggsy was injured, and then they spent most of their time getting to know one another.

“Oh, Eggsy…the things I wish to do to you,” Merlin murmurs. He runs his nose along the line of Eggsy’s jaw, causing Eggsy to shudder.

“The things I WANT you to do to me,” Eggsy says in a raspy voice. “Please, Merlin.”

He feels Merlin grin along his cheek. “I do like the sound of ye begging.”

Eggsy growls and pulls Merlin in for another kiss. “Well, then…let’s see if you can make me beg some more.” He takes Merlin by the hand and slowly leads him toward the bedroom, his stomach doing perfect Olympic-worthy gymnastics as they go. This is finally going to happen. After all the crazy, all the drama, they’ve finally arrived at this place. Eggsy barely has Merlin into the bedroom before the man is undoing his own cuffs and reaching for the hem of Eggsy’s jumper. Eggsy slaps his hands away. “No. I get to do it…been dreaming about this for ages.” His fingers actually shake as he undoes the buttons of Merlin’s shirt. The slender torso and firm abs are finally revealed, causing Eggsy to sigh. He places a hand on Merlin’s stomach and slowly moves upward, Merlin shrugging a bit so his shirt falls to the floor. “Bloody hell,” he whispers.

“What ye have been dreaming about for ages? Ye think about me, then?” Merlin tugs Eggsy’s jumper off and off. 

“Course I do.” Eggsy toes off his trainers and quickly removes his socks, chuckling as Merlin does the same. He hisses as Merlin’s large hands rest at the small of his back and rub in tiny circles. “When I was on my last mission, had to get close with the boss, who looked a lot like you. Tall, bald head, seriously sexy resting bitch face. When I was on my knees for him, I…I used to pretend he was you.” Eggsy bites his lip, wondering if he’s gone too far. He slowly looks up at Merlin’s face and frowns as he sees the dark heated look in Merlin’s eyes. 

“Ye sucked his prick?” Eggsy mutely nods. “And when he bent ye over?”

Eggsy shakes his head in the negative. “Never did that. Only ever sucked him off…apparently it was admitting too much about his sexuality to actually fuck a man, but he’d shove his dick in a bloke’s mouth quick enough.”

Merlin’s hands are strong on Eggsy’s shoulders, and Eggsy whimpers as they push him down. Merlin cups Eggsy’s chin in his large hand. “He took what he wanted, then?” Merlin undoes his belt with his free hand.

“Yes,” Eggsy whispers, licking his lip. He hadn’t expected this dominant side of Merlin, but he ain’t gonna lie, he absolutely loves it. 

A thumb runs over Eggsy’s bottom lip and he flicks out his tongue. “Christ,” Merlin whispers. “To see ye like this…such a strong brave man, at the mercy of someone else. Being…used.” He works his cock through the flap of his pants and Eggsy actually groans. It’s thick and long and totally proportionate to Merlin’s height. “I would never wish to hurt ye, lad, but…”

“Use me, Merlin, please,” Eggsy whines.

Merlin smiles. “There is that pretty begging again.” Eggsy obediently opens his mouth and Merlin slowly slides in. “Fucking hell,” he groans as Eggsy opens as wide as he can.

Eggsy hums around the delicious weight in his mouth, hands moving up to hold Merlin at his slender hips. He feels a hand fist in his hair as he works Merlin in deeper and deeper. He pulls all the way off, suckles the head for a moment, and gasps, “You feel so fucking good in my mouth, babe.”

“Your mouth is sinful,” Merlin hisses. “Ah, Christ…” He manages as Eggsy takes him all the way in. One hand strokes through Eggsy’s hair while the other holds his head in place.

Eggsy starts to feel dizzy but in the best possible way. His hands clench at Merlin’s hips as he swirls his tongue around the fat head of Merlin’s cock. Merlin grunts and thrusts forward a bit, pushing himself in as far as he can. Eggsy hums and swallows, causing Merlin to let loose with a litany of curse words. “Everything all right?” Eggsy gasps when he’s finally up for breath.

Merlin hauls Eggsy to his feet and kisses him hard. “I need ye naked,” Merlin tells him. “I need my hands on your body.”

“YES, Merlin,” Eggsy pants, fumbling with his own belt. They clumsily strip themselves and almost fall onto the bed.

Merlin covers Eggsy’s body with his own. “I do not deserve ye, lad,” Merlin mumbles into Eggsy’s shoulder. “Someone like you…”

“Hey.” Eggsy pulls Merlin up so he can look into his lies. “I ain’t anything special. Just a guy from the Estates who landed himself the world’s most dangerous job interview. I’m just me. You…you’re fucking brilliant, Merlin. You could kill us all with your mind. I…” Eggsy studies an interesting freckle on Merlin’s collarbone, suddenly feeling bashful. “I can’t live up to you. Still feel horrible for starting our relationship on a lie.”

“Eggsy.” Once again that large hand cups his face. “Ye are not to be blamed for that. I thought we were done with everything in the past.”

“Well, I don’t wanna hear that you don’t feel like enough for me. You are everything and more…even though your cat hates me.”

“Aragorn will have to get used to ye, because I dinnae plan on letting ye go for a very very long time.”

Eggsy looks up into the hazel eyes and suddenly everything else seems to fall away. All the dishonesty, all the guilt, it’s by the wayside now. He pulls Merlin on top of him, kisses him, and says, “Condoms and lube in the drawer by the bed.”

Merlin smiles against his lips. “I do like a boy who’s prepared.”

Merlin wakes up hours later with sore muscles and a smile on his face. His lad is bendy. VERY bendy. And very responsive. And very verbal as to what he likes. Fortunately it’s everything Merlin likes, or has wanted to like but never got to try. He rolls over and finds himself alone in the bed. His smile slowly fades away.

He pulls on his pants and pads barefoot out of the bedroom. He finds Eggsy sitting at his kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. “Eggsy,” Merlin says softly, not wishing to break the silence of the wee morning hours. “Are ye all right?”

“Yeah, course,” Eggsy says with a warm smile. “Kettle’s still hot.” He motions to the counter. Merlin nods and busies himself preparing a cup of tea. “Woke up and couldn’t fall back to sleep. One of the worst parts of the job. You’re constantly changing time zones, so your internal clock is fucked six ways to Sunday.” He drags one of the chairs next to his own so Merlin sits close. As soon as Merlin’s arse hits the seat Eggsy is leaning in for a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Merlin cannot help the sigh of relief that escapes his mouth. Eggsy tilts his head in confusion. “I…I was a bit alarmed when I found myself alone. I thought perhaps ye were…regretting things?”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says unhappily. “Never.”

“I try not to think about it much, but what Keegan O’Dell did to me left deeper scars than I care to admit,” Merlin tells him. “Not only did he steal my work, but he said some less than complimentary things about my appearance…my skills in the bedroom.”

“Your appearance is sexy as fuck and your skills in the bedroom are amazing,” Eggsy snaps. “Don’t care what that manipulative bastard said to you. You’re gorgeous, and you made me all but forget my fucking name in there. Probably won’t be walking right for a week.” Eggsy grabs Merlin by the chin and forces him to look into his eyes. “I don’t like to bring this up much, but I gotta fuck for my job now and then. I been with a lot of blokes…and I ain’t exaggerating when I say you put them all to shame, babe.”

“Eggsy, you’re being ridiculous,” Merlin mumbles, but he feels a blush cross his cheeks. “I think that has nothing to do with my skill and everything to do with how much I love ye.”

Eggsy slowly releases his chin. “W-wot?”

“Aye, Eggsy Unwin. I am in love with you,” Merlin admits. “It scares the hell out of me, because I will constantly fear losing ye to someone younger or better, but I love ye.”

“Oh, Merlin, I love you, too. Love you so fucking much.” Eggsy leans in and gives him a tender kiss. “Which means you never have to worry when you wake up and the other side of the bed is empty.” He strokes Merlin’s cheek. “Because it’s only temporary…I will ALWAYS be coming back to you.”

THE END


End file.
